La mission de la Dame du Lac
by Mariko-8
Summary: Arthur Pendragon est mort. Gauvain est mort. Morgana est morte. Mordred est mort. Mais le destin de Merlin n'est pas achevé. Surtout lorsqu'il croise celui d'une magicienne rouge faiseuse de miracle. Mais entre une mission divine et la menace d'une sombre sorcière, la vie à Camelot vas être plus perturbée que jamais.
1. Chapter 1

Couple : Arthur/Merlin

Genre : Romance, Aventure

Disclaimer : Malheureusement je ne possède pas les personnages de la série (Croyez moi que si ça avait été le cas, Arthur et Merlin n'aurait pas mis 5 saison pour être ensemble!) tout est à la BBC, mais certains personnages sont de mon seul fait !

Note: Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, je n'aie personne pour me corriger. J'espère tout de même que cela n'empêchera personne d'apprécier cette fanfiction. Sachez tout de même que même si ce n'est pas la première fois que j'écris, c'est la première fois que je poste une fanfiction. Alors toutes vos remarques je les accueille vraiment avec grand soin, bonne ou mauvaise si elles sont bien argumentées je suis tout ouïe.

SPOILE de toutes les saisons puisque cette fiction ce situe après la dernière.

J'ignore encore comment cette histoire tournera donc pas précaution je vais mettre un Rating M et on verra bien !

Sur ceux… bonne lecture ! (j'ai toujours rêver d'écrire ça ! :P)

Le soleil poursuivait son assomption entre les montages qui s'élevaient à l'horizon. Le ciel était entièrement dégager et aucun nuage ne menaçait les étoiles qui s'éveillèrent de leurs sommeils. L'eau du lac était calme et aucune secousse ne venait en perturber sa quiétude. Les arbres ne firent presque aucun mouvement tant la légère brise était imperceptible. Seule une ombre encapuchonné vint rompre la tranquillité de ces bois. Sa longue cape de velours rouge trainait derrière elle telle la traine d'une de robe de marié, ramassant feuillage et brindille sur son passage. Elle possédait une lance dont les lames formèrent les ailes d'un dragon.

Elle s'arrêta au bord du Lac d'Avalon et posa la hampe de son arme sur la surface de l'eau. L'inconnue prononça des mots de l'ancienne religion, se rapprochant le plus d'un sortilège. Le vert de ses yeux vira aux dorées et des remous à la surface de l'eau attirèrent son attention. Une femme sortie de ses profondeurs, de longs cheveux d'ébène cascadant le longs de son dos, ainsi que sur ses épaules. Vêtue d'une robe d'un bleu royal la jeune femme s'approcha de l'inconnue.

- L'heure est venue Morigan, annonça-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

La femme sous sa cape rouge hocha la tête.

- Je suis là pour ça, Drame Freya.

La jeune femme sourit à sa compagne avant de tourner le visage en direction de Camelot.

- Je peux l'entendre et le sentir, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. La douleur de Merlin.

Morigan ricana.

- Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela, Emrys à tous perdus.

Freya se retourna vers son amie avec tristesse.

- J'aurais aimé pouvoir l'aidée plus.

- Et tu le feras mon amie, répondit la sorcière en rouge.

La Dame du Lac hocha la tête. Les pieds encore dans l'eau, elle leva les bras au ciel, se lançant dans une incantation immédiatement rejointe par Morigan. Le ciel s'assombrit et une brume inquiétante pesa sur les eaux calmes. Une barque pointa le bout de son nez pour navigué jusqu'aux deux femmes.

Le corps du roi Arthur, allongé dans ses plus beaux atours, reposait dans son cercueil. Freya posa sa main sur le front du Roi.

- Je te laisse t'occuper du reste.

- Je me charge de tout lui expliqué, Arthur était la dernière pièce du puzzle.

La Dame du Lac posa sa main sur l'épaule de la sorcière en rouge et retourna dans les profondeurs des eaux du lac.

- Morigan… passe mes salutations à Merlin.

La sorcière soupira. Elle s'approcha de la barque et prononça une autre incantation dans la langue de l'ancienne religion. Le Roi était toujours dans son cercueil. Sa pâleur ne laissait place à aucun doute, il était bel et bien mort, même si son visage respirait la tranquillité. Il devait avoir trouvé la mort dans un endroit réconfortant et heureux pour afficher une telle expression.

Au fur et à mesure du sortilège que tissait la sorcière. La pâleur d'Arthur s'évapora petit à petit, avant de disparaitre pour laisser son teint naturellement bronzé reprendre le dessus. Son torse se remis à se soulever doucement, avant que ses yeux bleus ne se rouvre en grand. Il se redressa en sursaut et la respiration haletante. Il porta immédiatement sa main à son flanc, là où l'épée de Mordred l'avait blessé.

Non, l'avait tué serait plus exacte, pensa-t-il.

Il regarda la sorcière qui tomba un genou au sol. Elle portait une main à son cœur et leva les yeux vers le Roi. Arthur sortie de la barque et s'accroupie devant la sorcière. Cette dernière retira sa capuche et leva les yeux sur Arthur.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? S'enquit-il de la pâleur de la jeune femme.

Morigan était une femme merveilleuse. Elle possédait des magnifiques yeux d'émeraude bordé de longs cils. Ses longs cheveux de feu dévalèrent jusqu'à son bas du dos, s'accordant parfaitement au rouge de sa robe au décolleté qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur.

- Je vais bien, Roi Arthur.

Arthur parus rassurer avant de réaliser qu'il était vivant et qu'il n'aurait pas dut y être. Il regarda autour de lui et commença à paniquer. Qu'avait bien pus faire Merlin pour le ramener dans le monde des vivants ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer, pourquoi suis-je…

- En vie ? Coupa Morigan en se redressant. Je commence à en avoir marre d'entendre ces mots.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

- Suivez-moi Arthur et je vous expliquerais tout dans les moindres détails.

Cela faisait une éternité qu'ils marchaient tous les deux dans la forêt. Il avait tenté à mainte reprise de demander à la jeune femme ou est-ce qu'ils allaient mais elle restait tantôt muette tantôt froide en le remballant comme s'il n'était qu'un moustique qui ne cessait de bourdonner à ses oreilles. Après encore une bonne heure de marche, Arthur pu voire au loin un feu de camp.

- Tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? S'énerva Arthur.

- Vous pouvez attendre encore cinq minutes je pense. Il y a deux amis à vous qui attendent eux aussi des explications et je ne tiens pas à tout recommencer trois fois.

Arthur voulus insister mais la jeune femme accélérait déjà le pas et ils rejoignirent un camp de fortune sans plus tarder.

Un homme de carrure imposante était assis sur une buche et aiguisait son énorme épée bâtarde avec une pierre. Ses cheveux, châtain clair plaqué en arrière dégageait ses yeux bleus légèrement tombant. Il portait une cotte de maille noir sur un pantalon et des bottes de la même teinte. Arthur resta légèrement en retrait. Même s'il avait son épée attacher à sa ceinture et qu'il était entièrement confiant dans ses capacité au combat, il doutait vraiment de parvenir à résisté à une seule attaque de cette énorme épée. Un autre homme sortir de la pénombre derrière lui. Il arborait de longs cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, vêtue d'une tunique d'archer. Une barbe de plusieurs jours lui rongeait le visage et ses yeux baron clair accentuaient son regard perçant.

Morigan s'approcha de l'homme à la carrure énorme qui se leva à son approche. Il posa sa main sur sa hanche et l'embrassa une fois à sa hauteur.

- Tu as réussi.

La jeune femme lui sourit avec un air hautain et se détacha de lui avec une pirouette qui faisait onduler son corps avec perfection.

- Tu m'as prise pour qui ?

Elle se retourna vers le roi et lui fit une courbette, plutôt mal venus au vus de la situation.

- Roi Arthur, je vais pouvoir répondre à toutes vos questions.

Elle se tourna vers une tente qui bordait leur camp et d'un hochement de tête avec l'archer, ce dernier se mit à crier.

- On vous attend les chevaliers !

- ça va, pas besoin de crier ! S'emporta une voix bien familière à Arthur.

Gauvain, suivit de Lancelot sortirent de la tente. Le premier chevalier vit Arthur et étendit les bras en le voyant.

- Ah ! Arthur ! Tu t'en es finalement tiré ?

Il offrit une accolade à son Roi qui secoua la tête. Il resta focalisé sur Lancelot qu'il avait envie de tuer sur le champ. Mais le chevalier, ignorant tout de la haine qu'Arthur avait développé à son égard, tenta le même élan de sympathie envers son Roi. Arthur recula, une main sur la garde de son épée.

- N'ose même pas m'approchez…

Lancelot, ne comprenant rien, chercha des réponses auprès des trois inconnus qui lui avaient sauvé la vie et ramener par-delà le voile. La sorcière soupira et s'assise sur la buche qu'avait occupé l'homme à l'imposante carrure.

- Calmez vos ardeurs Arthur. Lancelot ne vous a jamais trahis.

Les trois chevaliers ne comprenant plus rien ils se regardèrent les uns les autres avant de venir rejoindre la sorcière.

- Vous devriez vous assoir, ça risque de durer une plombe si je dois tout vous raconter.

- Nous raconter quoi ? S'enquit Gauvain en prenant place au sol.

- Pourquoi trois hommes présumé mort se retrouvent dans le monde des vivants. Et pourquoi j'ai dû remuer ciel et terre pendant trois ans pour vous ramener ici même.

- Gauvain est mort ? S'étonna Arthur.

- Tuer par Morgana, répondit la sorcière.

Le chevalier en frémit de dégout. Il haussa les épaules et détourna le regard. Il n'était pas mort dans les honneurs. Il avait trahit Arthur en révélant à Morgana sa réelle position. Pour lui, il ne méritait pas d'être ici.

- Je crois que je devrais commencer par vous narré cette histoires par son tout début. Il y a huit ans de cela, Merlin est entré à Camelot pour retrouver Gaius. Sa mère craignait que les pouvoirs de son fils ne soit découvert par les villageois et là envoyer vers son ami de confiance…..

La nuit était passée et le soleil se levait déjà lorsque Morigan fini de raconter son récit, expliquant au trois chevalier l'implication de Merlin dans toute cette histoires. Tout n'omettant aucun détail. Que ce soit la libération du dragon, ses nombreux sacrifice, l'identité de son père ou bien même sa relation avec Freya. Elle alla même jusqu'à révéler à Arthur la vérité sur sa naissance ainsi que sa tentative d'avoir essayé de sauver Uther. Elle ne se priva également pas de raconté comment l'image de Lancelot avait été entaché par Morgana. Le soleil était à son zénith lorsqu'elle entama la partie de ses trois dernières années.

- Lorsque vous avez succombé par l'épée de Mordred, Merlin s'en ai retourné à Camelot. Mais même si Guenièvre est une Reine formidable, entouré de vos chevaliers…

- Ou est-elle ? Coupa Arthur en se redressant. Elle va bien ?

Morigan parut pour la première fois désolé et hocha la tête.

- Oui Arthur elle va bien. Cependant vous devez savoir que pour elle vous êtes décéder il y a trois ans et…

- Et ? La pressa Arthur.

Morigan soupira et se jeta à l'eau.

- Elle s'est remarier et à donner au royaume un merveilleux héritier il y a deux ans.

Le Roi encaissa mieux la nouvelle qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Après tout, il valait mieux cela plutôt que d'apprendre qu'elle avait péris de chagrin. Il hésita un moment avant de demander d'une voix qui trahissait cependant ses émotions.

- Qui… avec qui s'est-elle remarier ?

Morigan haussa un sourcil et échangea un regard avec les deux chevaliers dont l'un d'eux devenait particulièrement intéressé par le sujet de discussion.

- Sir Léon.

Arthur en resta bouche bée. Il savait que lui et Gwen se connaissait depuis longtemps mais de là à les imaginer marier ensemble avec un enfant. Artur ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était revenu parmi les vivants pour apprendre que sa femme l'avait complètement oublier. Et même si cela lui blessait, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

- Mais même si Léon c'est retrouver être un dirigeant à la hauteur, une menace pèse sur leurs royales têtes. Une puissante magicienne néfaste à jurer de prendre le trône et de restaurer la magie afin d'asservir tous les mortels qui n'en possèderait pas.

Elle soupira et détourna les yeux.

- Cette Sorcière ce prénomme Briène. C'est une prêtresse de l'ancienne religion et la mentor de Morgause. Comparer à elle, les deux sœurs que vous avez affronté ne sont que du menue fretin. Ralliée au Roi Lot elle devient un poison mortel pour quiconque l'approche.

Gauvain se redressa.

- Vous avez dit… le Roi Lot ?

Il pâlie soudainement ce qui provoqua un hochement de la tête de la sorcière.

- Oui, Sire Gauvain d'Orcanie, le Roi Lot, votre père.

Arthur et Lancelot regardèrent leur ami avec de gros yeux.

- Tu… tu es noble ? S'exclama Arthur.

- Pourquoi ne nous l'avoir jamais dit ? Renchérie Lancelot.

Gauvain se frotta la nuque gêner.

- Mon père… Comment dire. Je ne suis pas vraiment l'exemple même d'un fil idéal… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Mais ni Arthur ni Lancelot ne comprirent son allusion. L'Archer crus bon d'ajouter.

- Un fil bâtard.

Gauvain hocha la tête.

- Dite moi ma Dame… mon père est-il…

- Ensorceler ? Oui, le rassura-t-elle. Et je puis vous assurez que ses pouvoirs dépassent de loin l'entendement. Aucun humain ne pourrait lui résisté.

La menace devait être sacrément importante pour que cette sorcière les ramènes tous les trois de l'autre monde, pensa Arthur.

- Comment connais-tu tout ça ? S'enquit Lancelot.

Morigan se redressa.

- Mon nom est Morigan Van Hawk, fille du seigneur Van Hawk et de Brisène. Ma mère, à tuer mon père et ma élever pour que je l'aide à monter sur le trône de Camelot afin de gouverner tout Albion sous le signe de la magie noir.

- Mon père, le Seigneur Van Hawk était un homme bon, intervient l'Archer. Et il a vite compris que Brisène n'était pas une bonne et gentille épouse.

Les chevaliers l'observèrent avec étonnement.

- Vous êtes frères et sœurs ? S'étonna Gauvain.

- Demi, rectifiât Morigan.

Arthur observa le jeune homme avec insistance.

- Moi c'est Bohort… Bohort Van Hawk et j'ai quitté notre demeure familiale à l'âge de dix-huit ans, lorsque Brisène mis fin à la vie de notre père et que j'avais surprit les plans machiavéliques qu'elle prévoyait pour Morigan.

L'homme à la carrure se leva et s'approcha de la sorcière.

- Quand à moi, je suis Galahad, juste Galahad. Un Briguant de la route qui à trouver ces deux nobles perdus et affamée en pleine forêt.

Il passa un bras autour de la taille de la sorcière et lui embrassa la joue. Morigan se tourna vers lui et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- La suite n'est pas bien compliqué à deviner, ce grand dadais est tombé sous mon charme ravageur et nous à aider mon frère et moi. Mais il y a trois ans, lorsque vous êtes mort Arthur Pendragon, la magie c'est renverser. Merlin a été tellement ravagé par votre mort qu'il s'est détourné de sa destinée et qu'il a perdus de sa magie.

Arthur pensa à son ami et sentie son cœur se serrer. Il l'avait tellement aidé durant toute ces années et n'en avait même pas eu conscience de la moitié de ce qu'il avait fait avant de mourir. La présence de son serviteur si maladroit lui manqua soudainement affreusement.

- Ou est-il ? S'enquit Lancelot.

Arthur le dévisagea. Il avait bien comprit que ce n'était pas ce Lancelot-là qui avait charmé Guenièvre et qu'il n'avait jamais rien commis de répréhensible mais lorsqu'il apprit qu'il avait été au courant du secret de Merlin, et qu'il avait sauvé Merlin en prenant sa place comme sacrifice, la jalousie l'avait irrémédiablement rattrapé.

- Merlin est actuellement à Camelot, expliqua Morigan. Mais il va mal. Très mal. Et si nous voulons avoir une chance de contrer Brisène et de délivré le Roi Lot de son emprise, nous devons sauver Merlin.

- J'ai juste une dernière question, insista Lancelot. Qu'Arthur soit ramener à la vie soit normale, que Gauvain soit là pour son père passe encore. Mais moi ? Qu'elle est mon rôle dans cette histoire ?

Morigan lui sourit et se tourna vers son frère. Bohort s'approcha de lui et lui tendis la main.

- Tu l'ignorais sans doute mais ta mère, Dame Lydia était la sœur cadette de notre père. Ce qui fait de toi notre cousin.

Lancelot écarquilla les yeux. Lui aussi avait du sang noble dans les veines ?

- Mais malgré tout cela, si nous t'avons ramenez parmi nous c'est pour ta destinée.

Sa cousine se leva de son siège improvisé et regarda les trois Homme face à elle.

- Vous trois messieurs, Arthur, Lancelot et Gauvain, êtes célèbres dans le monde magique. Connue respectivement comme Courage, Loyauté et Force. Il ne manque plus que Magie pour compléter cette équipe. Une équipe dont vous seuls parviendrez à défère Brisène et à accomplir la tâche délicate de la Dame du Lac.

- La Dame du Lac ? S'enquit Lancelot et Gauvain d'une même voix.

Morigan en avait assez des explications. Elle se dirigea vers la tente et les regarda par-dessus son épaule avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

- Je vous expliquerais ça une fois que vous serez tous réunis, en attendant vous feriez bien de vous reposer une ou deux heures, car je peux vous assurez que la journée sera longue.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Je m'excuse toujours pour mes fautes je vous jure que je me soigne !

SPOILE (toujours) de toutes les saisons puisque cette fiction ce situe (toujours) après la dernière !

Comme c'est la première fois que je poste (ou que je fais lire ce que j'écris) je n'aurais pas pu imaginer combien vos commentaire on put (et me font toujours) plaisir au point de me faire monter les larmes aux yeux ! Je tiens donc à vous remercier du fond du cœur pour votre enthousiasme à cette histoire et pour vous remercier je poste immédiatement la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Arthur devait partager sa Monture avec Gauvain et n'en était pas vraiment ravis. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le luxe de se plaindre. Lancelot devait chevaucher derrière Bohort et Morigan avait partagé la monture de son amant. Le Roi ne cessait de ressasser ce que la sorcière lui avait révéler et la raison de son retour. Il ignorait quel serait la réaction des gens de Camelot. Après tout il revenait d'entre les morts, avec deux de ses chevaliers aux aussi ayant franchie le voile de l'au-delà, et une sorcière à la tête de leur commando.

Les tours de son château s'élevèrent au loin provoquant une vague de joie dans le cœur du roi. Il avait tellement hâte de revoir Guenièvre, même si elle ne lui appartenait plus, Perceval, Léon et même Gaius lui manquait. Mais il s'inquiétait surtout pour Merlin. Il était mort dans ses bras et - toujours d'après Morigan - ne l'avait pas supporté. Il accéléra l'allure de son cheval, réveillant Gauvain qui somnolait derrière lui. Il se retrouva devant les portes de Camelot dont les villageois crièrent et arrêtèrent tout mouvement en les apercevant. Même les gardes ne tentèrent aucun mouvement.

- Et bien, quel accueil, grommela Gauvain. On dirait bien qu'ils ont vus des fantômes.

- On est des fantômes, répliqua le roi en posant le pied à terre.

Les gens s'éloignèrent d'eux en murmurant à leur passage. Ils avaient peur d'eux, s'était normale, ils étaient tout de même censés être mort. Une personne tenta de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à eu et quel ne fut pas la surprise d'Arthur de voir son vieil ami Gaius. Il avait légèrement vieillie et ses yeux laissaient transparaitre la fatigue et l'épuisement. Son visage ce décomposa lorsqu'il croisa le regard du roi. Arthur osait à peine bouger. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire ni ce qu'il s'était passé ces trois dernières années.

Le médecin de la cour s'approcha tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur que ce mirage ne s'évapore. Arthur lui offrit sont plus beau sourire, ce qui fit pousser un soupir de soulagement au vieil homme. Sans aucune hésitation, Gaius prit son roi dans les bras, oubliant toute étique. L'heure n'était plus aux apparences : Arthur était de retour.

- Arthur… vous…

- Arthur ! S'exclama une voix si connue à ses oreilles.

Il leva les yeux et vit Guenièvre. La jeune femme était merveilleusement bien vêtue, coiffée de sa couronne de reine qu'elle arborait fièrement. Elle tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon de deux ans à peine. C'est alors qu'il vit Léon à ses côtés, il portait lui aussi la couronne et même s'il lui en coutait de le dire, il fallait bien avouer qu'ils formaient un beau couple. Guenièvre s'approcha, déposant son fils au sol. Le garçon attrapa la cape de son père et se cacha derrière lui. La reine se retrouva juste devant son ancien époux. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, du bout des doigts, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne s'évapore si elle y allait trop brusquement.

Les murmurent reprirent lorsque Lancelot ainsi que les trois inconnus ne les rejoignent. Le Chevalier descendit du cheval de son cousin et rejoignit Gauvin.

- Par quel Miracle est-te vous de retour ? S'enquit la reine dans un murmure.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle se forçait de les contenir. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle était reine et devait se montrer forte devant son peuple. Mais une fois de plus les bavardages ne reprirent de plus belle. Elle regarda ce qui pouvait bien l'interrompre dans ce moment si magique et vit Merlin en haut des escaliers. Léon à ses côtés essaya tant bien que mal de l'aider à rester debout. Arthur en aurait presque pleuré. Il ne reconnaissait plus son ami. Merlin avait considérablement maigrit, même s'il n'avait jamais été très épais, désormais ses joues se creusèrent légèrement. Il semblait si fatigué et si fragile que ce bâton ne semblait pas de taille à soutenir le poids de son maitre.

Arthur croisa le regard de Merlin. Il avança juste d'un pas, passant à côté de Guenièvre comme si elle n'existait plus. Il devait bien avouer qu'en cet instant, plus personne n'existait, excepté l'état critique de son valet mais surtout meilleur ami. Sa poitrine le faisait tellement souffrir. Voir Merlin ainsi était une épreuve qu'il n'était définitivement pas près d'affronter. Pourtant, malgré toute la tristesse qu'il put ressentir en constatant des dégâts de sa disparition, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la joie lorsqu'il vit cette lueur d'espoir dans les yeux bleu de son vis-à-vis.

- Merlin… murmura Arthur.

Et contre toute attente ainsi que devant l'étonnement général, le susnommé se précipita vers le roi à toute allure laissant tomber son bâton. Il se jeta à son cou, le serrant le plus fortement qu'il put.

- Ho Arthur…

Et il partit en sanglot. Un sanglot partagé entre la joie et la douleur. Arthur resserra ses bras sur son ami si frêle qu'il eut peur de briser s'il le serait trop fort. Le roi sentie les larmes de son serviteur inonder son épaule mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il l'avait vu mourir, c'était dans ces bras qu'il avait quitté ce monde. Il dessina de petits cercles dans le dos de Merlin pour venir le calmer et le rassurer.

- Je suis de retour mon ami. Je suis bien là.

Merlin se détacha finalement de son étreinte pour venir l'observer, les mains sur ses joues.

- Vous… vous n'avez pas changé, observa-t-il.

Arthur lui sourit tristement.

- Toi en revanche tu as une mine affreuse.

Merlin lui rendit son sourire, ce qui fit réaliser au roi que s'était bien ce qu'il lui avait le plus manqué de son idiot de serviteur. Sa bonne humeur et sa présence si rafraichissante. Merlin était un véritable baume au cœur ambulant.

Lancelot se fit remarquer d'un raclement de gorge, mai avant que Merlin n'est plus prononcer le moindre son, il le prit dans ses bras, lui offrant une accolade amicale.

- Tu es dans un piteuse état mon ami, lui fit remarquer le chevalier en récoltant un regard noir du roi.

Jaloux, Gauvain arracha Merlin des bras de Lancelot et offrit une autre étreinte au sorcier qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

- Vous êtes tous là… mais… comment… j'ai pourtant tout essayé, avoua-t-il peiné.

- Il faut croire que non, commenta Morigan en descendant de son cheval.

Les trois chevaliers la laissèrent s'avancer et à l'étonnement de tous, elle mit un genou à terre, inclinant la tête devant Merlin.

- Vous ne me connaissez sans doute pas Emrys, je me nomme Morigan Van Hawk et je suis profondément honoré de rencontrer enfin le fils de Balinor. Je connais tous de vous et le doit à une amie que nous avons en commun. La Dame du Lac, que vous connaissez sous le nom de Freya.

A ce nom Merlin écarquilla les yeux. Arthur n'aurait sur dire si c'était vraiment le nom ou le faite d'avoir cette femme à genou devant lui qui le surprit autant.

- J'ai une requête à soumettre aux Chevaliers de la Table Ronde de sa part, en son nom. Mais avant cela je dois vous aider à regagner votre puissance.

Merlin, gêner, fit redresser la jeune femme et lui avoua le regard triste.

- C'est peine perdus. J'arrive tout juste à exécuter des sorts basiques.

La magicienne se redressa mais Merlin vit juste à temps les yeux dorés de la magicienne et le feu qu'elle envoya sur lui. Le sorcier créa un bouclier autour de lui et de ses amis, dissipant le sortilège de Morigan, mais la tension était à son maximum.

- Mais enfin qu'avez-vous fait ? S'emporta Lancelot.

Arthur et Gauvain avaient tous deux placer leurs mains sur leurs épées, mais ne bougèrent pas. Laissant une chance à la sorcière de s'expliquer. Merlin fut pris d'un vertige, mais Genièvre était heureusement là pour l'aider à rester debout. La sorcière posa ses yeux vert sur le Sorcier, une profonde inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

- Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que la situation était aussi désespérer, murmura-t-elle d'un ton grave. Si je suis ici c'est pour vous aider à retrouver votre magie.

Bohort posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et la coupa.

- Je pense que tu devrais tous leurs expliquer, et éviter de t'en prendre à nouveau à leur magicien malade sans les prévenir, lui conseilla-t-il.

- Vous feriez mieux effectivement, répliqua Arthur avec dureté.

Il s'assura que Merlin allait bien, mais il était si maigre et semblait malade. Il se demanda pendant une seconde qui des deux revenait vraiment du pays des morts.

- Veillez me pardonnez, s'excusa-t-elle. Je ne faisais que vous tester.

- Nous avons des choses plus importantes à régler en premier lieux, expliqua Galahad resté silencieux jusque-là.

Il regarda Arthur puis Guenièvre.

- Arthur doit retourner sur le trône. Briène ne tardera pas à apprendre qu'Arthur est revenu du pays des Morts.

Léon avait parfaitement entendus leur conversation et même s'il n'avait jamais demandé à être roi, il avait éprouvez des sentiments fort pour sa femme et il avait fondé une famille avec elle. Il refusait de laisser Guenièvre et son fils, même aux profils du royaume.

- Attendez une seconde, contra l'ancien chevalier. La place du trône revient à Arthur je n'ai aucunement le droit de contester ce fait, mais je ne laisserais pas ma femme et mon fils pâtir de cette situation.

Guenièvre parut toucher de la remarque de son nouvel époux et posa sa main sur son bras. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire et reprit son fils dans ses bras. Merlin sourit à l'enfant qui tendit les bras vers lui, mais malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde il ne pouvait prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. Son propre poids devenant assez difficile à soutenir pour lui.

- Comment s'appelle ce petit bout ? S'enquit Arthur en caressant la tignasse blonde de l'enfant.

- Yvain, répondit la reine avec tendresse en sentant son enfant se resserrer dans ses bras.

Sans doute avait-il peur d'Arthur et de tous ces gens parlant avec un air grave autour de lui.

- Arthur doit remonter sur le trône, avait murmuré Merlin.

Le blond avait souvent entendus son ami lui répéter qu'il serait le plus grand roi que Camelot ne connaitrait jamais. Il avait toujours été touché de ces remarques, bien plus venant de lui que de n'importe qui. Cette admiration et cette confiance aveugle qu'avait placée Merlin en lui, lui était très précieuse.

- Au roi de décider des circonstances, expliqua Morigan sous le regard attentif de Lancelot qui n'avait toujours pas baissé sa garde.

Le roi regarda son ex-femme et lui caressa le bras d'un geste de tendresse.

- Jamais je ne te forcerais à quoi que ce soit. Si tu veux rester avec Léon… avec ton époux, rectifia-t-il, qui suis-je pour le contester ?

La jeune femme en était toute émue et se contenta de hocher la tête. Léon la prise dans ses bras et retira la couronne qui avait pesé bien lourde sur sa tête ces trois dernières années. Il la regarda un moment avant de la tendre à son véritable propriétaire.

- Elle est à vous je crois, murmura-t-il.

Arthur l'attrapa entre ses doigts et la caressa un moment, pensif. C'est alors que Merlin fut pris d'un autre vertige. Il s'effondra d'épuisement, alertant toute l'assemblé. Lancelot fut le plus près de lui et le rattrapa dans ses bras avant qu'il ne percute le sol.

- Merlin ! Cria-t-il en le secouant légèrement.

Arthur en laissa tomber sa couronne. Il s'était penché sur son ami, l'inquiétude gravé sur son visage. Gaius voulut l'examiné, mais la jeune femme toute vêtue de rouge l'écarta sans ménagement.

- Eloigné vous de lui.

Tous lui obéir sans même y prêter attention. Tous sauf Arthur, Lancelot et Gauvain. Elle ignora leur présence et posa sa main sur le front humide de Merlin.

- Il a de la fièvre.

Elle murmura une incantation et laissa ses yeux se dorée de cette couleur si atypique des Magiciens. Même si elle l'avait soulagé de son malaise, elle était loin de s'imaginer que l'état de Merlin était aussi critique que cela. Sa magie était à deux doigts de l'abandonné et si cela se produisait, alors plus rien n'arrêterait sa mère.

Merlin ouvrit les yeux. Il avait été installé confortablement dans ses appartements. En trois ans Guenièvre avait réussi à lui faire quitter les quartiers de Gaius pour lui offrir ses propres appartements ainsi que ses propres serviteurs. Etant devenus le sorcier officiel de la cour il avait plus d'une fois gérer certaine situation dangereuse. Il entendit des voix autour de lui, une dispute sans nul doute au vue du ton qui avait été adopté.

- Arthur ne doit pas savoir. S'il le savait, je n'aurais plus aucun droit de parenté sur mon fils ! S'emporta Léon.

Guenièvre soupira.

- Léon… chéri… tu sais bien que Yvain restera ton fils c'est toi qui l'a élevé.

- Mais il est de Arthur, contra l'ancien Roi.

Gaius s'interposa entre les deux tourtereaux qui se chamaillaient et s'avança vers Merlin qui sortait de sa torpeur.

- Arrêtez donc un peu de gémir vous avez fini par le réveiller, gronda-t-il.

Merlin se redressa dans son lit. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Gaius, le visage inquiet.

- Ho Gaius je vous en prie… ne me dite pas que j'ai rêvé…

- Alors tu dors encore, commenta Arthur en entrant dans la chambre.

Il vit le sourire de son ami et son visage s'illumina. Il détourna le regard gêné et observa la chambre.

- Elle est bien ranger pour dire qu'elle t'appartient. Comme quoi tu étais bien le pire des serviteurs de ce château.

Gaius ne pus retenir un sourire. Le couple ainsi que le médecin quittèrent la chambre sans grande cérémonie et préféra laisser les deux amis seuls.

- Je reviendrais plus tard pour prendre de tes nouvelles Merlin, lui expliqua Guenièvre avec douceur. Elle sourit timidement à Arthur avant de quitter la pièce. Merlin laissa tomber ses frêles jambes hors du lit. Mais sous la mise en garde du roi il ne bougea pas.

- Reste assis, lui demanda-t-il. Tu es encore faible.

Arthur secoua la tête.

- Que t'est-il arrivé après… après que je sois mort ?

- Ne…

Merlin ferma les yeux.

- S'il vous plait ne dite plus ça…

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi que j'étais…

- Oui ça ! Crétin ! S'exclama Merlin.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent immobiles avant de partirent dans un fou rire commun.

- Et bien, commenta Arthur. Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas changer. Toujours aussi franc avec ta langue de vipère.

Il prit place à côté de son ami et s'assis sur le lit.

- Ma langue va très bien, répliqua le sorcier en bougonnant.

Mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à rester froid. Il retrouva vite son sourire. Il en profita pour analyser son roi. Les larmes lui montèrent toutes seules sans qu'il n'arrive à les contrôler. Il les chassa d'un revers de sa manche, mais rien à faire, elle revenait à la charge. Il tenta de les lui cacher en détournant la tête, mais Arthur les avaient vus.

- Hey, Merlin, chuchota le roi en passant sa main derrière la tête de son ami pour venir le serrer dans ses bras.

Merlin avait beau essuyer ses larmes de ses manches trop longues, elle revenait sans cesse.

- Je… je n'arrive pas à… les arrêter…

Il essayait tant bien que mal de sourire mais tout ce qu'il réussies à faire, fut une grimace. Arthur avait juste posé la tête de son ami contre son épaule et ne savait pas quoi faire pour le réconforter. Jamais il n'avait vus Merlin aussi triste. Et la seul fois où il l'avait vus pleurer c'était lorsque Balinor avait trouvé la mort. Quel idiot il avait été !

« Aucun homme ne mérite qu'on pleure pour lui ». C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit, bien sûr sans savoir que s'était son père. Et cette brève consolation qui lui avait donné lorsque Freya avait trouvé la mort par sa faute. Il se sentait à présent indigne de ses larmes. Indigne que son ami pleure ainsi pour lui.

- J'ai essayé, sanglota Merlin. J'ai tout essayé pour vous ramener…

La colère le gagna par la suite, se mêlant à sa tristesse. Il frappa de son faible point le torse d'Arthur.

- Et malgré toute la magie que je pouvais avoir je n'ai été capable de rien !

Il versa d'autre larme de frustration en frappant encore le torse d'Arthur.

- Je l'ai haï, continua-t-il. J'ai haï ma magie du plus profond de mon être. Malgré tout ce que j'avais en moi j'ai été incapable de vous sauver ou de vous ramener !

Arthur passa sa main dans les cheveux de son ami et les lui caressa affectueusement.

- Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qu'il c'est passer Merlin, commença le Roi.

Mais Merlin s'écarta de lui subitement en se redressant. Le visage inondé de larme, Arthur avait de plus en plus de mal de voir son ami aussi peiné.

- Bien sûr que c'est de ma faute ! Cria-t-il. Je savais ! Je savais que Mordred vous trahirait à l'époque même ou s'était encore un enfant. Un enfant que j'ai aidé à sauver ! Je savais également que Morgana était une sorcière et une mauvaise mais je n'ai rien fait, j'ai même essayé de la sauvée…

Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité et Merlin attrapa ses cheveux dans ses points. Sa respiration s'accéléra et ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Arthur se leva et attrapa Merlin par les bras. Il essaya de le ramener vers le lit afin qu'il ne s'épuise pas de trop, mais le sorcier s'agit pour se libérer de l'emprise du roi.

- Je savais qu'Aithusa ne devait pas être réveillé mais je suis un seigneur des Dragons et je n'ai pas pus l'abandonner. Tout ce temps, je savais que ce que je faisais était à l'encontre des conseils de kilgarah… mais je n'ai pas pu…

Il s'agita avec moins de force, permettant à Arthur de le serrer contre lui.

- Si seulement je n'avais pas sauvé Mordred. Si seulement j'avais pu arrêter Morgana.

Ses sanglots déchiraient le cœur d'Arthur qui se contenta de le bercer dans ses bras.

- C'est cette gentillesse et cette naïveté qui font de toi l'être bon que tu es, lui expliqua le blond. Avant… avant de partir je t'ai demandé de rester toi.

Merlin redressa la tête. Arthur ne s'était jamais rendus compte que les yeux de son ami étaient aussi bleus, aussi intense. Une autre larme se forma sous les cils de Merlin, qu'Arthur s'empressa de chasser. Lorsqu'il avait vus la magie de Merlin pour la première fois, il avait été envahi par de nombreux sentiment.

Tout d'abord il y avait eu l'incompréhension. Voire son si fidèle ami et serviteur, cet « idiot » de Merlin, faire de la magie avait été comme un mauvais rêve. Son père lui avait tellement de fois rabâcher que la magie était mauvaise et que tous les sorciers étaient mauvais qu'il était ensuite passé au doute. Douter de la véracité des propos de son père. Douter que Merlin est vraiment été celui qu'il avait prétendus être depuis si longtemps. Et enfin vint la peine. Une immense peine que d'apprendre que son meilleur ami avec qui il avait tout partager ne lui est jamais fait assez confiance pour lui révéler une chose aussi importante, alors que Lancelot l'avait su depuis le début.

Il réprima une grimace en imaginant le chevalier si proche de Merlin. Et continua ses propos réconfortant.

- Tu as toujours été une personne douce et qui était prête à tout pour aider les gens dans le besoin. Il m'a suffis de voire ta mère pour savoir que tu avais hérité d'elle.

Le début d'un sourire s'esquissa au coin des lèvres de Merlin.

- Si comme tu le dis, tu avais laissé cet enfant, Mordred, mourir ou éliminé Morgana avant qu'elle ne devienne aussi sombre, alors tu n'aurais pas été toi.

Merlin sentie une autre larme dévaler sa joue. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et renifla. Arthur lui essuya ses larmes de ses pouces et sans plus réfléchir il lui embrassa le front d'un geste affectueux.

La gêne laissa place à n'importe quel autre sentiment. Arthur se recula et sans plus croiser le regard de Merlin, l'obligea à se rallonger.

- Tu devrais te reposer.

Arthur s'empressa de sortir, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pus lui prendre d'avoir fait ça. Il croisa Morigan dans le couloir en compagnie du Brigand et de Guenièvre. Arthur se surpris à admirer la sorcière en rouge, oubliant la présence de son ex-femme. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond dans sa tête. Il passa devant eux et s'arrêta pour venir saluer ses amis.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à le demander. Arthur….

Son regard changea et se mit à briller. Le roi la salua avant de porter son attention sur la sorcière.

- Je peux vous parler ?

Morigan hocha la tête. Guenièvre prit congé,, tandis que Galahad serra le bras de son amante et l'embrassa.

- Je vais rejoindre Bohort et Lancelot.

La jeune femme approuva et invita le roi à entrer dans sa chambre. Arthur était mal à l'aise. Il était là pour lui parler de Merlin mais ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais cette femme le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

- J'aimerais vous parlez de Merlin.

Elle s'assit sur une des chaises de sa chambre et invita son vis-à-vis à prendre place à ses côtés.

- Je lui ai parlé à l'instant.

Morigan l'encouragea à continuer d'un mouvement de tête.

- Il à commencer à s'emporter et à dire que malgré toute la magie qu'il avait eu il n'avait pas été capable de me sauver ! Je crois que… c'est de ma faute s'il a haït sa magie.

Morigan observa Arthur pour vérifier dans un simple regard si ce que lui avait révéler le roi était vrai. Elle soupira bruyamment et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux.

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi il est dans cet état. Je ne devrais même pas en être étonné.

Arthur se sentait coupable. Sa mort avait véritablement perturbé son ami. Il en vint à se demander comment il aurait réagi si les rôles avaient été inversés. Qu'aurait-il fait si Merlin avait trouvé la mort ? Il avait secoué la tête ne préfèrent même pas imaginer une telle chose.

- Je vous avais expliqué que Merlin était un sorcier particulier, n'est-ce pas, commença-t-elle. Il est né avec la magie. Elle fait partie de lui comme que votre sang noble fait partie de vous, et la rejeter comme il le fait ne lui apportera rien de bon.

Devant le silence du roi, Morigan cru bon d'insister.

- S'il continue sur cette voie-là, il pourrait bien en mourir.

Arthur attrapa la main de la sorcière.

- Vous devez l'aider, le supplia-t-il. J'ignore qui vous êtes vraiment et comment vous avez réussi ce miracle de ramener trois hommes du monde des morts, mais je n'ai que vous sur qui compter.

Morigan sourit et se redressa. La lumière du soleil accentuant le rouge de ses cheveux.

- Malheureusement pour vous Arthur. Vous êtes le seul qui puisse lui rendre cette fois en la magie. Ce sera à vous de le convaincre que la chose que vous et votre père avez détesté depuis tant d'année, fait partie de lui et qu'elle n'a jamais été mauvaise.

Arthur passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et soupira.

- J'ignore comment m'y prendre, lui avoua-t-il. Et le voire comme ça… me rend malade.

Morigan hocha la tête.

- Il a toujours été fière d'être votre serviteur. Freya me racontait qu'il a voulu s'enfuir avec elle lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés. Mais même s'il elle n'avait pas trouvée la mort ce jour-là, il n'aurait jamais pu s'éloigner de vous. Votre destin est lié l'un à l'autre. Kilgarah disait même que vous êtes « les deux faces d'une même pièce ».

Cela lui faisait bizarre de savoir que Merlin avait été son ombre durant tant d'année, à être celui qui l'avais changé au point d'être l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il lui devait tout. Et à présent, s'était à lui d'être là pour son ami.

- J'ai une dernière question à vous poser, ajouta Arthur lorsque la sorcière s'approcha de la fenêtre.

Elle tourna son visage vers lui ne pouvant s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Il cligna des yeux et enchaina devant le regard intrigué de la jeune femme.

- Heu… comment… comment avez-vous fait pour nous ramener de l'Autre monde ?

La sorcière regarda au loin.

- Tout cela nous le devons à la Dame du Lac ainsi qu'a certaine personnes. C'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin de savoir pour l'instant.

- J'aimerais la rencontrer, avoua Arthur en se levant.

- Malheureusement c'est impossible, répondit-elle tristement.

Quel ne fut pas la surprise des deux jeune gens lorsque la porte de la chambre de la sorcière s'ouvrit sur un Merlin appuyé sur son bâton.

- Je… je ne voulais pas vous déranger, bégaya-t-il.

- Merlin ! S'exclama Arthur. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais te reposer.

Il s'approcha de son ami mais le sorcier regardait sa comparse avec insistance.

- Je dois retrouver ma magie, commença-t-il.

Morigan croisa son regard. Cela commençait mal. Le sorcier avait énoncé « _je dois_ » et non pas « _je veux _». Il avait encore du mal avec sa magie et ne voulais la retrouver que pour aider son roi et son royaume mais pas pour lui. Arthur n'arriverait pas seul à lui redonner confiance en sa magie. La tâche s'annonçait bien plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait. Morigan le regarda avec un visage plus sévère.

- Je vous préviens, je ne prendrais pas des pincettes avec vous, que vous soyez le plus grand magicien de tous les temps ou non. Mes méthodes sont loin d'être évidente et personne ne devra les contester si vous accepter de me suivre.

Mais le regard de Merlin était déterminé.

- Je suis prêt pour ça.

Morigan devait reconnaitre que pour une personne dont sa motivation avait été uniquement basée sur les besoins de ses proches, il n'avait aucun doute dans son regard. Peut-être la tâche s'annoncerait moins dure qu'elle ne le penserait.

Morigan arrivera-t-elle à redonner sa magie à Merlin ? Comment a-t-elle réussi à ramener Arthur, Lancelot et Gauvain du monde des Morts ?

Voilà pour le chapitre deux ! Dite moi ce qui vous à plus ou déplus et j'essayerais de le changer !

Bye !


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le chapitre 3 !

J'essaye d'être assez rapide entre chaque chapitre étant moi-même une grande impatiente de la vie ! Et comme c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, je suis d'humeur généreuse alors voilà la suite !

Je vous souhaite autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre, que je peux mettre à l'écrire.

.

- Plus vite ! Plus fort ! S'exclamait la sorcière rouge en agitant sa lance aiguiser piteusement parer par le bâton de Merlin.

- J'essaye, gémit Merlin.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsque l'entrainement de Morigan avait commencé. Ils n'avaient pas tardé et avaient tout de suite commencé par un exercice physique. La carrure de Merlin laissait vraiment à désirer et son alimentation n'avait pas dû être très équilibré ces trois dernières années au vus de ses côtes apparente que l'on pouvait voir sur son torse nue. Même si le problème de Merlin résidait dans le psychisme, il ne fallait pas négliger la résistance physique d'un magicien.

- Je ne me répèterais pas ! Hurla la sorcière. Si tu veux survivre tu n'essayes pas, tu réussi !

Elle lui asséna un autre coup de lance qui ne fut arrêté que trop tard et qui entailla la joue du jeune sorcier.

- Allez Merlin ! Un petit effort, tu ne m'a toujours pas faite utiliser ma main droite !

Sa blessure, plus grave qu'elle n'en avait l'air, lui brulait la joue. Il pouvait aisément sentir le liquide visqueux de son sang couleur jusque dans son cou. Tout son corps criait à la douleur et il n'arrivait même plus à savoir comment ses bras et ses jambes pouvaient encore se soulever.

La pénombre commençait à s'installer sur le camp d'entrainement des chevaliers qu'avaient emprunté les deux sorciers. La nuit venait tout juste de tomber, qu'une fine bruine s'était abattue sur le château.

- Comme si on avait besoin de ça, grogna Merlin avec mécontentement.

- Tes ennemis n'attendront ni le jour ni le beau temps pour t'attaquer, renchérie son maitre.

La jeune femme aux cheveux de feux envoya sa lance sur le flanc de Merlin qui le bloqua in extremis. Il risqua une riposte qui inexorablement fut contre-attaqué par l'experte à la lance, le faisant tomber à genoux. Merlin était profondément épuiser, sa vue se troublait trop souvent à son gout et même la boue n'arrivait plus à amortir ses chutes. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer une telle intensité dans cet exercice pour retrouver ses pouvoirs, mais il n'abandonnerait pas. Il se devait de continuer et de retrouver sa magie. Maintenant qu'Arthur était revenus, lui ainsi que ces deux amis, en la présence de Lancelot et de Gauvain, il devait retrouver sa puissance. D'après les mises en garde de Morigan, la menace d'une sombre sorcière était en perspective et il ne laisserait pas son roi mourir une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, Lancelot arriva en trombe vers eux, furieux. Arthur derrière lui. Si Merlin ne connaissait pas son ami aussi bien, il aurait presque crus qu'il allait se jeter sur la sorcière pour lui assénée un bon coup de poing.

- Cela suffit Morigan il est à bout !

La susnommée se tourna vers lui dans une pose théâtrale et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Il a accepté mes conditions et je n'aie pas l'éternité devant moi.

- C'est bon, rassura Merlin. Ça va aller Lancelot.

Il se redressa sur ses jambes tremblantes et se replaça en position de combat. Il porta une attaque frontale à la jeune femme qui le para d'une seule main, retournant la puissance de son coup contre lui en lui portant un choc du plat de sa lame derrière les genoux de Merlin. Le jeune homme tomba à la renverse et resta au sol un moment, les fesses dans la boue. Elle n'avait jamais utilisé sa main droite, ça main pourtant dominante.

- ça suffit maintenant ! Cria Arthur en se précipitant vers son ami.

Il analysa sa blessure à la joue et se tourna lui aussi furieux vers la sorcière.

- Vous allez finir par le tuer ! S'emporta le roi.

- Il était d'accord pour suivre mon entrainement et je l'avais prévenus que je n'étais pas une tendre, maintenant lève-toi !

Elle pointa son arme sur Merlin, mais Lancelot dégaina son épée.

- Reculer maintenant, menaça-t-il en levant son arme sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Laissez-le se reposer.

- Il s'est assez reposer comme ça, grogna-t-elle.

Mais Lancelot insista en avançant d'un pas. La sorcière sourit et posa sa lance sur son épaule.

- Vous voulez m'affronter Sir Lancelot ?

Le chevalier jeta un coup d'œil à Merlin qui se redressait avec l'aide d'Arthur.

- C'est bon Lancelot, répéta Merlin. Ça va aller… Je… je vais continuer.

Morigan sourit mais le chevalier n'était pas du même avis.

- Certainement pas Merlin, tu tiens à peine debout !

La magicienne leva son arme et attaqua le chevalier. Lancelot croisa le fer de son épée avec sa lance mais eu plus de mal qu'il ne le pensait à obliger la jeune femme à reculer. Elle avait une force redoutable !

Ils se tournèrent autour un moment avant que Lancelot ne s'élance sur elle, la lame au niveau du flanc de la jeune femme. D'une pirouette agile et gracieuse elle esquiva le coup d'épée et en profita même pour donner un coup de hampe sur le pied du chevalier. Ce dernier plia un genou, l'offrant comme appuie à la jeune femme qui en profita pour donner un coup du sien dans le nez de Loyauté.

Lancelot recula le nez en sang. Il porta sa main à son visage avec étonnement.

- Vous êtes là dix ans trop tôt pour espérer me toucher chevalier, répliqua la sorcière. A toi Merlin !

Elle avait tout de suite laissé tomber son admiration et ses vouvoiements pour le célèbre sorcier depuis qu'elle était devenue son mentor. Elle avait immédiatement adopté une autre personnalité, froide, dure et stricte.

Arthur voulus protester mais Merlin l'en empêcha.

- Je suis prêt !

Il sera son bâton dans ses mains et se relança dans ses enchainements. Leur entrainement continua pendant près d'une heure sous le regard attentif d'Arthur et de Lancelot dont le nez avait cessé de saigner mais dont sa fierté étaient loin d'être guérit. La pluie avait définitivement décidé de tomber et embrouillait leur vus à tous les deux. Morigan n'avait plus besoin de crier sur l'ancien valet, Merlin se relevait de lui-même à chaque fois. Elle s'arrêta soudainement et planta son arme dans le sol pour venir tendre sa main au jeune homme épuisé. Elle avait réussi son pari. Elle savait qu'elle avait été très dure avec le jeune sorcier et le regrettait vraiment. Mais malgré toute la sympathie que pouvait lui inspirer Merlin, elle se devait de l'aider. Personne ne pouvait soupçonner ce qu'elle avait accompli en une seule journée.

Depuis bien longtemps – probablement depuis le début - Merlin avait atteint ses limites physiques. S'il avait tenue aussi longtemps, s'était uniquement grâce à son incroyable force de volonté. Mais à présent elle savait que toute la volonté du monde ne suffirait plus à maintenir cette pauvre chose debout.

Le roi se leva et se chargea de raccompagner son ami jusque dans sa chambre. Plusieurs serviteurs lui proposèrent de prendre sa place mais il voulait le faire lui-même. Il demanda juste à ce qu'on lui apporte de quoi détendre son ami dans un bon bain brulant, un repas copieux ainsi que de quoi soignée sa blessure à la joue.

Merlin se laissa dorloter. Il appréciait la chaleur de l'eau sur ses bleus et faillit s'endormir tant il était emplie de plénitude. Mais lorsque les serviteurs entrèrent pour lui apporter son repas et il se força à sortir en enroulant une immense serviette autour de lui. L'un des serviteurs s'approcha pour l'aider mais Merlin le congédia gentiment. Il n'avait jamais aimé que des gens fassent tout pour lui. Il avait l'impression que s'il ne ferait plus rien, il deviendrait aussi empoter que le disait Arthur. Ce dernier était resté bien silencieux.

Merlin le rejoignit après avoir enfilé des braies et une chemise bien trop grande pour lui. Arthur crus même pendant un moment qu'il lui avait emprunté ses vêtements. Il avait laissé tomber ses vieux vêtements de serviteur.

- On dirait que tu es devenu encore plus maigre et plus pâle qu'avant, fit remarquer le roi en lui faisant signe de s'assoir.

Merlin haussa ses épaules douloureuses.

- Je n'ai jamais été obèse moi, répliqua-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot avec un de ses jolis sourire.

Arthur lui frappa l'arrière de la tête, faisant gémir de douleur le magicien.

- Aïe ! Je suis blesser je vous rappelle, bougonna l'ancien valet.

Cependant, Arthur n'y fit aucune remarque et poussa le siège de son ami vers ce repas succulent qui l'attendait.

- Heu… vous mangez avec moi j'espère.

Arthur haussa un sourcil.

- J'ai déjà mangé Merlin, tout ça c'est pour toi.

Les yeux gros comme des soucoupes, Merlin regarda son roi.

- C'est impossible que je mange tout… tout seul !

Arthur attrapa une cuisse de poulet et la tendis à Merlin.

- Allez fait Ah et mange tout comme un grand garçon.

Merlin récupéra la cuisse de poulet des mains d'Arthur et mordit dedans à pleine bouche. Son ventre gronda et il réalisa qu'il mourrait de faim. Il manga à s'en remplir la pense, mais comme il l'avait prévus, il y en avait bien trop pour lui. Il observa un moment Arthur et murmura.

- J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve.

Le blond hocha juste la tête. Pendant le dur labeur de l'entrainement de Merlin, Arthur avait dû se remettre à jour avec Léon sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces trois dernières années. Il avait l'impression d'avoir arrêté de dormir pendant trois ans. Mais il devait avouer que Léon avait très bien gérer le Royaume.

- Moi, j'ai juste l'impression d'avoir dormis une seconde et de me retrouver avec tellement de changement. Gwen et Léon. Toi en mage officiel de Camelot et… cette sorcière qui est sortie de nulle part pour nous ramener, Gauvain, Lancelot et moi.

Merlin hocha la tête.

- C'est fou hein ?

- Carrément.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. Gaius accompagnée de Gwen. Le médecin entra et demanda à son patient se prendre place sur le lit. Il nettoya la plaie et lui appliqua un onguent dessus. Arthur et Gwen échangèrent des regards mais aucun d'eux ne parla.

Ils n'avaient pas eu une conversation tous les deux depuis que le roi était revenus et n'y tenait pas vraiment. Il n'y avait rien à dire et il était heureux que la jeune femme est trouver le bonheur malgré sa mort. Au finale, Merlin avait été le plus affecté par sa disparition et même si s'était égoïste au vus de la tristesse et de la dépression qui avait accompagné son ami toutes ces années, il en ressentait une certaine fierté. C'était comme si il n'acceptait pas de vivre sans lui et qu'il lui était indispensable. Arthur se sentie gêner de cette remarque et vit l'ex-reine s'approcha de son ami et lui prendre les mains.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, demande le moi.

Merlin appréciait la gentillesse de son amie, il avait même parfois l'impression qu'elle le maternait un peu trop. Surtout depuis la naissance d'Yvain. Son presque-père lui attrapa le visage pour le remettre dans une position qui lui facilitait le soin qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de lui prodigué.

- Arrête donc de bouger, le gronda-t-il.

- Tout va bien Gaius ça ne fait déjà plus mal.

- Mais c'est assez profond, contra le médecin. Tu dois la nettoyer tous les jours et appliquer cette pommade dessus matin et soir comprit ?

Merlin hocha la tête.

- Tu lui fais vraiment confiance ? S'enquit soudainement le vieil homme.

Arthur comme Merlin s'étonnèrent de ses doutes. Morigan n'avait-elle pas fait preuve de suffisamment de bonne foi envers Camelot pour rester hors de tout soupçon ? Pourquoi aurait-elle ramené les trois chevaliers de l'autre monde si s'était pour s'emparer du Royaume ?

- A partir du moment où elle à ramener le roi du pays des morts, je veux bien lui accorder une confiance aveugle, avoua Merlin. Sans compter qu'elle a également ramené Gauvain et Lancelot !

- Je te demande si tu es sur de toi, insista Gaius. Je sais que cette jeune femme as accomplie des miracles en vous ramenant Sir, vous ainsi que deux de vos chevaliers, mais tout de même. Ramenez une personne du monde des morts est une chose. Mais trois !

Merlin secoua la tête.

- J'ignore comment elle a fait, avoua Merlin, mais ces miracles sont une bénédiction Gaius.

- C'est vrai, approuva Guenièvre. Morigan est une femme exceptionnelle et magnifique.

Arthur était plus partager. Après avoir vus la dureté dont elle avait fait preuve envers son ami lors de leur entrainement, il avait des doutes, mais il lui devait également son retour.

- Tu es vraiment sûr qu'elle ne fait pas cela pour…

Morigan entra dans la chambre, les bras croisées sur la poitrine.

- Est-ce que l'on parle de moi ?

Gwen se redressa et se confondit en excuse mais la sorcière avait ses yeux river sur Gaius. Elle s'en approcha avec une lenteur effrayante et posa sa main sur son épaule. Ses lèvres rouges prirent soudainement la teinte du sang lorsqu'elle se pencha sur l'oreille du médecin et lui murmura tellement bas que personne d'autre ne l'entendit.

Merlin ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pus lui raconter, mais Gaius blêmie. Il s'inclina et s'excusa avant de sortir de la pièce. La sorcière porta son attention sur Merlin et retrouva un regard emplie de tristesse.

- Je suis fière de ce que tu as accomplie aujourd'hui Merlin. Veux-tu… faire un essai ?

Merlin regarda Arthur et Gwen. Il se leva et attrapa les mains que lui tendait la Dame en rouge. Elle prononça une incantation et dora ses yeux. Merlin sentie la magie affluer en lui et sentie ses yeux se doré aux aussi. La magie ! Merlin pouvait la voire. Cette poussière lumineuse qui planait autour d'eux. Merlin la sentie tout autour de lui, en lui. Sa magie était toujours là comme en attente.

- C'est… magnifique, commenta Arthur émerveillé.

Même ceux qui ne possédait pas de magie pouvait la voir et l'admirer. Morigan retira ses mains et lui offrit un sourire ravie.

- Elle est merveilleuse n'est-ce pas ?

Merlin en avait les larmes aux yeux. Gwen prit le visage de son ami et lui embrassa la joue.

- Ho Merlin c'est tellement beau…

La sorcière croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de frapper dans ses mains.

- Vous feriez mieux de laisser mon chère élève se reposer. Une dure journée de labeur l'attend demain !

.

Gauvain entra dans la taverne du village. Léon lui avait raconté comment Perceval avait progressivement passé ses nuits à la taverne, puis ses soirées, buvant plus que de raison. Il n'avait pas été là lorsqu'ils étaient revenus et le jeune homme s'en était inquiéter. Son ami avait été capturé en même temps que lui et même s'il s'était rappelé lui avoir parlé il ignorait comment il s'en était sortie.

Assis à une des tables de la taverne, Perceval buvait ça quatrième bouteille d'hydromel. Il secoua le contenue de sa bouteille et bus directement au goulot.

- Quand je pense que tu as toujours refusé de m'accompagner à la taverne. Je suis déçue que tu ne le fasses qu'une fois que je sois mort !

Perceval leva la tête et croisa le regard de Gauvain.

- Encore ces fichues hallucination, grogna le chevalier saoul.

- Et non, renchérit Gauvain avec le sourire. Si tu avais levé le nez de ton verre…

Il observa les cadavres de bouteilles et rectifia.

- … ou plutôt de tes bouteilles, tu aurais appris la nouvelle.

Perceval, les yeux humides porta sa main à ses yeux.

- Tu es mort devant moi, grommela-t-il.

Le chevalier à la tignasse brune hocha la tête. Sa mort avait effectivement été des plus pitoyables. Morgane avait non seulement réussi à le faire parler, mais il avait quitté sa vie dans le regret.

- Je peux ?

Perceval lui tendis le font de sa bouteille que Gauvain fini d'une traite.

- Je suis mort oui, et je pensais que j'avais eu ce que je méritais.

Le chevalier à la carrure de lion attrapa le poignet de son ami et la serra. Il était bien fait de chair et de sang.

- Comment ?

Gauvain retira sa main de la poigne ferme de son ami et secoua la tête.

- C'est une longue histoire. Et il vaut bien pour toi que tu sois sobre pour l'entendre.

Perceval se redressa mais chancela et tomba au sol. Tous les regards se posèrent sur eux, lorsque Gauvain se redressa et aida son camarade à se redresser, passant son bras sur ses épaules. Il avait oublié que ce n'était qu'un tas de muscle et eu bien du mal à le soulever. Il finit tout de même par le faire sortir et le ramener au château. En chemin, ils croisèrent Arthur et Léon en pleine conversation.

Léon les remarqua les premiers et s'empressa immédiatement d'aider Gauvain.

- Tu as encore été à la taverne ? S'emporta Léon. N'as-tu donc pas entendus les dernières nouvelles ?

Mais Perceval avait les yeux rivé sur Arthur.

- Je n'avais encore jamais eu d'hallucination du roi, commenta-t-il.

Finalement, les deux chevaliers ramenèrent le colosse dans sa chambre. Arthur fut presque peiné de le voir ainsi. Il traversa les différents couloirs se sentant bien de retour chez lui. Il arriva sans même le vouloir dehors sur le terrain d'entrainement. Lancelot y était lui aussi et s'acharnait sur un mannequin en bois.

Arthur hésitait à s'approcher. Même s'il savait que cet homme n'avait jamais essayé de détruire son mariage, il n'arrivait pas à lui passer le fait que lui avait su pour Merlin. Il dégaina son épée et s'approcha du chevalier sans même réfléchir. La pluie avait cessé, mais le terrain était toujours boueux.

Lancelot remarqua le roi s'approchez de lui, l'épée au clair. Il se tourna vers lui et se mis en position. Un duel s'en suivit sans un mot. Mais voyant que lancelot reprenait le dessus, Arthur fut pris d'une terrible rage et frappa de toutes ses forces l'épée du chevalier. Lancelot avait de plus en plus de mal à parer.

- Arthur ! S'exclama Lancelot.

Mais cela n'arrêta pas Arthur. Bien au contraire, cela ne faisait qu'attiser sa colère. Cet homme avait toujours su pour Merlin. Il avait pu le soutenir et être à l'écoute de lui. Merlin lui avait fait suffisamment confiance pour lui en parler. Et Lancelot s'était même sacrifier pour lui.

Une flèche siffla à son oreille et se planta à leur pied. Arthur et Lancelot s'arrêtèrent. Ce dernier était à bout de force et ses mains lâchèrent son épée. Ses doigts tremblèrent tant la force des coups d'Arthur avait été violente. Il leva les yeux aux loin et vit l'archer s'approcher d'eux.

- Et bien Arthur. Vous ne ménager pas vos chevaliers.

Arthur vit Bohort s'approcher. S'il ne les avait pas arrêtés, il aurait très certainement blessé Lancelot. Il ne comprenait pas, il savait pourtant que ce n'était pas lui l'homme qui avait volé sa femme.

C'est alors qu'il comprit que la nature de sa jalousie était tout autre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Prit d'une soudaine panique il s'éloigna du camp d'entrainement. Sous les regards intriguer de Lancelot et de Bohort.

.

Et voilà pour le chapitre trois ! ^^

Morigan est-elle une alliée ou une ennemie ? Qu'a-t-elle bien pus dire à Gaius ?

Et Arthur, que lui arrive-t-il ?


	4. Chapter 4

Et on enchaine pour le chapitre 4 !

Milles merci encore pour tous ces commentaires qui ne font que me motivé à écrire et à poster un chapitre par jour !

Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous appréciez ou non !

.

Arthur retourna dans le château. Il n'avait pas compris la violence et la jalousie qui l'avait soudainement envahit. Merlin n'avait jamais été sa propriété, et il avait bien le droit d'avoir des amis. Il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à Merlin avant. Pas qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, mais il pensait juste que c'était normal. Normal que Merlin soit son serviteur, normal qu'il l'accompagne partout, normal qu'il le traite d'idiot.

Normal. C'était le mot. Comme cette confiance qu'ils partageaient.

« Je croyais te connaitre ». C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit lorsqu'il avait appris le lourd secret de Merlin. Mais il ne connaissait rien de son ami. Sa magie, son père, ses sacrifices. Alors que lui avait toujours tout partagé avec le sorcier. Et Lancelot, lui avait su être là pour Merlin. Il avait prit la place qui lui revenait de droit et était devenus bien plus proche de Merlin que lui-même ne l'était.

Le roi avait fini par considérer Merlin comme une acquisition. Lorsqu'il avait pris l'épée de Mordred dans le flanc, le temps s'était figé. Il avait pensé à se moment là, que la première fois où il avait été sérieusement blessé sur le champ de bataille, c'était la seule fois ou Merlin n'avait pas été auprès de lui.

Oui, Arthur devait bien se l'avouer. Depuis qu'il savait pour le sorcier, il en était venu à penser que Merlin lui appartenait.

Le roi s'arrêta dans le couloir et s'adossa contre le mur. Il avait toujours aimé Merlin comme son ami, même s'il ne le lui avait jamais dit en face. Mais à présent s'était différent. Il y avait tellement de chose qui avait changé entre eux qu'Arthur ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Il se laissa porter jusque dans sa chambre et eu un temps d'arrêt avant de s'y engouffrer. Tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, tout ce que Merlin avait pu faire pour lui.

Il chassa toutes ces pensées et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il aurait assez de temps demain pour y repenser. Pour l'heure il devait dormir. Il n'avait pas vraiment pus se reposer depuis sa résurrection, mais le sommeil ne le gagnait pas. Il semblait même le fuir. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Merlin.

Il se leva avec rage et sorti de sa chambre. Il avait dans l'idée de demander une potion à Gaius et se retrouva très vite devant son local, étonné d'y voir encore de la lumière. Il frappa tout de même à la porte tout en l'ouvrant.

Le vieux physicien était assis sur sa table et feuilletait un vieux livre, des dizaines d'autres éparpiller autour de lui.

- Gaius ? S'enquit le roi.

Le vieil homme sursauta et retira ses petites lunettes de lecture.

- Arthur ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Gaius avait l'air encore plus vieux que lorsqu'il l'avait revu. Il avait presque prix dix ans de plus.

- Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta le blond en entrant dans le locale.

Gaius soupira et se frotta les yeux.

- Oui ne vous en faites pas. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

Arthur hocha la tête.

- Oui j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil, est-ce que vous auriez de quoi m'aider ?

Le médecin de la cour se leva et attrapa une des fioles de sa réserve. Arthur en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil au sujet qu'étudiait Gaius aussi tard et ne pus lire que le titre « la Magie des mort ».

- Vous doutez d'elle à ce point ? S'informa Arthur, légèrement étonné de l'acharnement de Gaius.

- Sans vouloir vous vexer Sir, Merlin à essayer. Pendant trois ans il à chercher un moyen de vous ramener. Et rien ne le lui a permis un tel miracle. Pas même le grand Dragon n'as pu lui apporter de réponse. Ni les druides, ni aucune autre créature magique n'on put l'aider. Et je puis vous assurez que Merlin est le sorcier le plus puissant de tout Albion. Cette mage, Morigan, à ramener trois morts à la vie. Pardonner moi de trouver ça louche, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander quel magie elle a bien put utiliser pour un tel exploit.

Arthur ne s'en était même pas poser la question. Pour lui il était évident que si elle s'était donner autant de mal, ce n'était que pour une raison louable.

- Vous pensez à quoi exactement ?

Il montra la page ou Arthur y avait pu en lire le titre et continua sa lecture.

« La nécromancie. Une magie noir, puissante et dévastatrice qui permet au magicien de communiqué, de réveiller et de contrôler les morts. Les sorciers de cet ordre, vouent un culte à Gwynnap Nudd, le maitre de l'Autre Monde. Les Nécromanciens sont les magiciens les plus puissants au monde, ils naissent ainsi et ce voit naturellement doté d'une magie possédant la capacité de lever une armée de mort et de relever les soldats tombé sur le champ de bataille. »

Arthur échangea un regard avec Gaius.

- Vous pensez que c'est ce qu'elle est ? Une nécromancienne ?

- C'est ce qui serait le plus probable, expliqua le médecin.

- Cela ne nous dit pas si cette magie est positive ou négative, tenta le roi peux convaincu par ses arguments.

Même s'il devait beaucoup à cette sorcière, il fut soudainement prit d'une angoisse qui lui tirailla les entrailles à imaginer qu'il n'était pas vraiment lui-même ou bien qu'il était peut-être juste contrôler. Il fut parcouru d'un violent frisson en repensant à ses émotions étonnamment chamboulé depuis son retour.

- J'ai lus quelque chose dans un autre de mes livres, continua Gaius sans remarquer le changement d'expression du roi.

« Pour ramène un mort, de chaire, de sang et d'esprit de l'Autre monde, Gwynnap Nudd exige un sacrifice de sang. Une vie échanger contre le mort à ressuscité. »

Arthur était de plus en plus perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. C'était une chose que cette sorcière utilise de mauvaise méthode pour le ramener à la vie, mais une autre qu'elle sacrifie des vies innocentes pour ses plans de vengeance sur sa mère.

- Que vous a-t-elle dit à l'oreille lorsque nous étions dans la chambre de Merlin ? Demanda Arthur en se rappelant de la réaction du médecin.

Le visage de Gaius s'assombrit.

- Elle ma mise en garde. Elle ma menacer de ne pas fouiner dans son passé.

Il secoua la tête avec tristesse.

- Elle nous cache quelque chose.

Arthur n'arrivait plus à penser correctement.

- Si elle peut contrôler les morts, qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait croire qu'elle ne me contrôle pas ? S'enquit le roi.

Gaius se tourna vers le blond. Il avait connue Arthur depuis qu'il était bébé et avait toujours eu énormément d'affection pour le jeune homme. Il attrapa les mains d'Arthur et les lui serra fortement.

- Je souhaite vraiment du plus profond de mon être me tromper sur cette femme, lui expliqua-t-il. Car si j'ai raison, vous, ainsi que deux merveilleux chevaliers de Camelot et ami de Merlin, ne serrez que des illusions qui blesseront beaucoup de monde ici. Si on venait à vous rappeler dans le monde des morts, je crains que Merlin ne le supporte pas. Et je ne supporterais pas non plus de perdre deux hommes que j'ai considérés comme des fils.

Arthur ne sut quoi répondre. Cette déclaration troubla et émue le jeune homme. Il ne pouvait se résigner à blesser Merlin plus que de raison. Mais si cette femme avait dans le but d'éliminé Merlin, il doutait vraiment qu'elle est eu besoin de se donner autant de mal pour éliminer un homme qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. En revanche, il n'était pas à exclure qu'elle les utilise tous les quatre pour sa vengeance personnelle.

En quittant les locaux de Gaius, Arthur avait des questions plein la tête. Il vit une ombre filer devant lui, quittant le couloir ou il se trouvait pour en emprunter un autre. Il crut rêver et n'était ni en état physique pour lui courir après, ni même d'humeur. Il voulait vraiment ignorer cette ombre et retourner se coucher, mais il réalisa soudainement qu'elle sedirigeait vers les nouveaux appartements de Merlin.

Arthur partie alors immédiatement vers la chambre de son ami pour y trouver la porte entrouverte. Il dégaina excalibur, et poussa la porte tout en s'engouffrant à l'intérieur en silence. C'est alors qu'il vit Morigan, debout à côté du lit ou Merlin dormait d'un profond sommeil. Ses yeux dorés illuminèrent la pièce et il pouvait voire la main droite de la sorcière posé sur le front de son ami. Sans même réfléchir il se montra et pointa de son épée la jeune femme.

- Eloignez-vous de lui, menaça Arthur.

Morigan s'exécuta en reculant d'un pas tout en se tournant vers lui. Merlin se réveilla dans un gémissement. En voyant Arthur et Morigan dans sa chambre il se redressa précipitamment, allumant les torches de sa chambre d'un clignement d'œil.

- A-Arthur ? Murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

La sorcière restait étonnamment calme devant l'épée du roi. Il savait bien que son épée avait été forgée dans le souffle du dragon et qu'elle était capable de tuer n'importe qui. Alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas plus inquiète ?

- Je l'ai surprise dans ta chambre, en pleine nuit, expliqua le blond en faisant reculer Morigan.

La jeune femme se mit à rire. Elle tenta de le contenir mais ses yeux trahissaient son amusement.

- C'est adorable de voire que vous êtes si inquiet pour votre ami Arthur, vraiment.

Merlin sorti de sous ses draps et s'approcha de son roi.

- Arthur baisser votre arme s'il vous plait.

Devant son regard suppliant, Arthur s'avoua vaincu et obéit à la demande de son ami.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ? Insista-t-il tout de même.

- Si je suis venu c'est pour soigner ces blessures, répondit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Merlin porta ses doigts à sa joue ou la blessure avait été traitée par Gaius un peu plus tôt dans la soirée pour la découvrir lisse. Il retira sa chemise d'une de ses épaules et vit qu'un de ses bleues étaient manquant.

- Je… je n'ai plus mal, affirma le sorcier en palpant une de ses côtes, anciennement douloureuse.

Arthur se sentie soudainement stupide. Gaius lui avait monté la tête avec toute cette histoire de Nécromancie. Cette femme, aussi étrange et mystérieuse soit-elle, avait été de toute aide pour eux jusqu'à présent. La traiter comme un paria sous le simple prétexte qu'elle utilisait la magie était trop léger. Il ne voulait plus juger les mages pour leur simple don.

Morigan haussa les épaules d'un geste gêné.

- Je sais bien que je peux me transformer parfois en véritable tyran. Bohort me le répète assez souvent et je me suis rendus compte que j'avais été trop dure avec Merlin. J'ai juste… voulus m'excusez à ma manière.

Elle semblait gêner et détournait le regard, mais elle reprit bien vite du poil de la bête.

- Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que votre chien de garde me surprendrait, plaisanta-t-elle en s'adressant au sorcier.

Elle s'inclina devant les deux jeunes hommes devenus légèrement rouge, dans une révérence.

- Si ces messieurs le veulent bien, puis-je retourner dans mes appartements ?

Arthur hocha la tête mal à l'aise, le laissant désormais seul avec Merlin. Il n'avait jamais été aussi gêné de sa vie. Il n'osait même pas affronter son regard. Le sorcier brisa finalement le silence, au grand soulagement du roi.

- Que faisiez-vous là Arthur ?

Il dissimula la fiole de Gaius sous sa chemise et secoua la tête.

- Je… j'ai crus entendre du bruit et…

- Vous êtes accourue pour me sauver ? S'enquit-t-il dans un sourire moqueur.

Arthur attrapa sa source de problème par les épaules et le poussa vers son lit.

- Ne reste pas debout pour dire des bêtises et retourne te coucher !

Merlin se laissa faire mais ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter une autre boutade.

- Vous me bordez maintenant ?

Arthur rentra dans son jeu et installa le sorcier dans son lit.

- J'ai commencé par te donner à manger, je peux bien te border !

Merlin se mit à rire. Voire la joie sur son visage remplie le cœur de joie au roi de Camelot. Ce dernier en profita pour ébouriffer cette tignasse brune. Il ne se rendit compte que maintenant qu'ils avaient légèrement poussé, dissimulant ses oreilles un peu trop grandes. Merlin s'allongea le visage toujours aussi jovial.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est vous maintenant mon serviteur.

- Je serais bien meilleur que tu ne l'étais, affirma tout de suite l'ancien Prince.

Merlin haussa un sourcil indigné.

- Avoue-le Merlin, tu es peut-être un grand sorcier, mais pour ce qui est du rôle du valet… ça laisse un peu à désirer !

- Vous m'avez pourtant gardé de nombreuses années, répliqua le serviteur avec un air bougon.

Arthur hocha la tête.

- Oui. Parce que tu es l'homme le plus loyale et le plus courageux que j'ai pu rencontrer.

L'échange de regard qu'ils partagèrent, fit à nouveau retomber le silence entre eux. Arthur se leva pour partir, mais fut arrêter par la main de Merlin serrer sur sa tunique.

- Je… j'ai peur, avoua Merlin en se redressant.

Arthur constata avec effroi que sa joie s'était transformé en inquiétude.

- J'ai peur de me réveiller et de découvrir que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve.

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Il ressemblait à un petit enfant, ayant peur du monstre qui se cachait sous son lit. Arthur prit place à côté de son ami et lui serra la main.

- Je suis bien là Merlin, en chair et en os.

Merlin libéra ses doigts de la main d'Arthur et les posa sur son visage. C'était comme s'il cherchait une erreur dans ses traits qui aurait pu approuver ou non ses craintes. Il croisa finalement le regard d'Arthur qui était rivé sur lui. Ce dernier se redressa un peu trop précipitamment, qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, manquant de tomber en s'emmêlant les pieds dans les draps.

- Hum, je… je vais te laisser dormir maintenant.

Il n'attendit même pas la réponse de Merlin qu'il sortait déjà de la chambre. Il s'accorda une seconde de réflexion sur le pas de la porte et sursauta lorsque la sorcière sortie de l'ombre.

- Et bien. Si je m'étais attendu à ça.

Arthur secoua la tête.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Le sourire de la sorcière s'étira de tel façon, qu'Arthur fut parcouru d'un violent frison.

- Je savais que ce qui te liait à Merlin était au-delà du tout, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé à ça…

Arthur s'éloigna de la porte. Il était fatigué et n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à entendre les sous-entendus de la sorcière.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu essayes de me dire.

Mais les mots de la sorcière le stoppèrent net.

- Ce n'est plus de l'amitié que vous éprouvez pour lui, Arthur Pendragon.

Le jeune homme continua sa route en espérant ignorer ce que venait de lui révéler la sorcière. Mais elle ne lâcha pas l'affaire et le suivit.

- Votre silence en dit long sur ce que vous pensez Arthur, enchaina-t-elle.

Mais le roi resta silencieux. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre ni prendre conscience de ces mots. S'il l'écoutait, il n'aurait plus la possibilité de faire comme s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? S'emporta Morigan en se plaçant devant son interlocuteur pour l'arrêter dans sa fuite.

- Parce que je…

Arthur ferma les yeux.

- … je ne suis pas totalement stupide. Je sais bien que depuis que je connais l'implication de Merlin dans ma vie et de son don, j'ai cessé de le voir comme un simple ami et à éprouver de l'admiration pour lui. Tellement d'admiration que de l'avoir vu ces derniers jours, aussi triste me…

Il frappa le mur de son point avec rage.

- Tout ça c'est de ma faute.

Morigan releva le menton du roi et plongea ses yeux verts dans l'océan bleuté de ceux du roi.

- Arthur écoutez-moi, commença-t-elle. J'ignore pourquoi vous refoulez aussi ardemment vos sentiments, mais vous connaissez beaucoup de personne au monde capable de sacrifier sa vie pour autrui ?

Le roi s'écarta.

- Je ne peux pas Morigan. Je suis roi et ce que vous insinuez est complètement déplacer.

Mais la sorcière n'était pas dupe et secoua la tête avec dénégation.

- Bonne nuit Arthur.

Son ton avait été cinglant et sec. Elle n'avait visiblement pas apprécié la remarque d'Arthur.

.

- Allez Merlin, insista Gauvain. Tu peux bien te reposer une heure !

Le temps était passé si vite. Une semaine s'était déjà écouler depuis le retour d'Arthur et de ses deux meilleurs amis. Merlin avait l'impression de vivre dans un rêve. Il avait passez beaucoup de temps avec Gauvain et Lancelot ces derniers jours, mais Arthur semblait l'éviter depuis cette fois où il avait surpris Morigan dans sa chambre. Sa magie n'était toujours pas entièrement revenue, mais les entrainements de la sorcière avaient porté leurs fruits. Il avait non seulement développer un talent pour l'art du combat au bâton, mais s'était également rendus compte qu'il avait retrouvé ses couleurs et sa joie de vivre. Son seul problème majeur résidait dans les repas dense qu'il n'arrivait jamais à terminé.

Il arrivait souvent que lors de ses entrainements, les chevaliers les observaient, pariant sur combien de temps résisterait Merlin. Mais à l'étonnement de tous, il avait plus d'une fois, réussi à gagner contre la jeune femme.

Le soir même, Arthur devait célébrer son retour au pouvoir. Une grande fête était prévue depuis des jours ou tous les villageois étaient heureux de retrouver leur roi. Morigan n'avait cessé de contester cette idée de fête et répétait au sorcier qu'il ne devait pas s'égarer et penser uniquement à sa rééducation.

A bout, Merlin avait fait l'erreur de parler de la sévérité de la sorcière rouge à son ami qui lui avait proposé une sortie dans les bois. Il était vrai que cela lui ferait du bien un peu d'aire, mais il redoutait la colère de la jeune femme s'il osait lui demander la permission.

- Ne le lui demande pas. Vien juste ! Tu n'auras cas lui dire que je t'y est forcé, acheva Gauvain en entrainant Merlin vers les écuries.

Ils croisèrent en chemin Guenièvre et Yvain qui se précipita sur Merlin. Le sorcier avait immédiatement posé un genou à terre et souleva l'enfant dans ses bras.

- Hey bonjour toi.

- Me'lin ! S'exclama le petit garçon encore incapable de prononcer son nom en entier.

- Vous allez quelque part ? S'enquit Genièvre en tenant un panier charger de tissue dans les bras.

Gauvain enlaça la jeune femme avec son sourire de tombeur et approuva.

- J'amène Merlin loin de sa tortionnaire, lui expliqua-t-il en voyant Merlin embrasser la joue de l'enfant. Il a besoin de souffler un peu.

Guenièvre approuva l'attention de Gauvain. Même si elle appréciait de voire tous les efforts de Morigan afin d'aider Merlin, elle n'aimait pas le voir rentrer de ses entrainements, tout juste capable de poser un pied devant l'autre.

- Allez Yvain, il est temps de laisser Merlin maintenant, l'encouragea sa mère.

Mais l'enfant secoua la tête en se serrant dans les bras du sorcier.

- 'veux rester avec Me'lin, bougonna-t-il.

Le sorcier adorait cet enfant. Blond comme les blés et les yeux bleus, le petit garçon était adorable. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais ce petit bout de chou l'aimait énormément.

- Je me demande parfois s'il ne t'aime pas plus que moi, gémit Genièvre avec tout de même une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- On peut l'amenez avec nous si tu es d'accord, proposa-t-il en reposant le garçon au sol.

- Oui ! S'exclama l'enfant en sautillant sur place.

Guenièvre hésita.

- Je ne sais pas trop.

Elle échangea un regard avec Gauvain et fini par approuver.

- Très bien, consentit-elle en venant embrasser son enfant.

Les trois compagnons enfourchèrent leur monture, le petit Yvain prenant place devant Merlin, et partirent dans la forêt pour une promenade sans entrainement, sans magie et sans Arthur.

- Il est beaucoup pris ces derniers temps, essaya Gauvain. Il passe toutes ces journées avec Léon pour rattraper ces trois dernières années. Tu sais c'est incroyable, des fois j'ai l'impression de n'être jamais partie.

Yvain tira sur la manche de Merlin et lui demanda.

- C'est qui le monsieur ?

Merlin lui sourit et tout en regardant le dos de Gauvain il répondit à l'enfant.

- Lui ? C'est un chevalier du roi, un vrai imbécile quand il s'y met !

- Ne l'écoute pas gamin, contra le jeune homme. Je suis le meilleur chevalier de Camelot !

Merlin appréciait vraiment ce moment de détente. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière près d'un ruisseau, donnant à boire à leurs montures, tandis qu'Yvain avait déjà sauté dans l'eau à pied joint, éclaboussant les deux hommes.

- Espèce de canaille ! Gronda Merlin ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

Il attrapa l'enfant dans les bras et entama une séance de chatouille. Gauvain avait retiré ses bottes et remonter son pantalon pour venir rejoindre son ami dans l'eau. Il éclaboussa Merlin et Yvain tandis que ces deux-là s'amusèrent à se ligué contre le chevalier.

Merlin se figea une seconde, sentant un danger approcher. Il s'arrêta prévenant Gauvain d'un simple regard. Le chevalier récupéra son épée sortant de l'eau. Merlin demanda au garçon de rester tranquille lorsqu'un groupe d'homme sortirent des bois, les menaçant de leurs armes. Ils n'avaient rien de bandit et arborait tous l'uniforme d'un royaume dont Merlin ne connaissait pas le blason.

- Orcanie, murmura Gauvain.

.

Que veulent ces chevaliers ? Comment s'en sortiront Gauvain et Merlin, sans oublier le petit Yvain ?

Morigan est-elle vraiment une nécromancienne ? Cette magie est-elle néfaste ?

Suite dans le prochain chapitre !


	5. Chapter 5

Et le chapitre 5 !

Merci de votre fidélité et de votre patience pour ce fin de chapitre 4 légèrement à suspense. Ah même si je poste vite ça n'exclue pas des petites taquineries de ma part ! )

Mille mercis pour vos reviews ! Je vous aime tous !

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps avec mon blabla et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

.

L'un des hommes, probablement le chef de cette unité, les interpella.

- Qui est-te vous ?

- Présente toi d'abord et nous le ferons ensuite, répliqua Gauvain avec insolence.

La remarque ne plus pas au chef qui ordonna à deux de ses hommes de descendre de leur montures. Merlin fit passer l'enfant derrière lui. Gauvain s'interposant de lui-même entre Merlin et les chevaliers.

- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec nous jeune homme, lui conseilla le chef.

- Nous ne voulons pas d'ennui, alors laissez-nous sagement rentrer et oublier que vous nous avez vus, proposa Gauvain.

Un des hommes murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son chef qui hocha la tête.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de toute façon, tuez-les.

Merlin observait leurs assaillants. Ils étaient plus d'une vingtaine. Et malgré toute la puissance de Gauvain, il ne parviendrait jamais à les arrêter à lui seule. Yvain se serra contre lui, lui rappelant qu'il devait avant tout penser à protéger l'enfant.

Chaque chevalier était munit d'un imposant bouclier et d'une énorme épée comme celle de Galahad, mais qu'ils soulevaient tous d'une seule main. L'un d'eu se jeta sur Gauvain. Le duel entre ces deux hommes était brutal, le coup de pommeau sur la tempe du chevalier de Camelot fut celui de trop qui lui fit poser un genou à terre. Merlin dora ses yeux pour venir éjecter le chevalier d'Orcanie, mais sa magie se retrouva bloqué part cette énorme bouclier. L'homme se redressa et fixa Merlin.

- Sorcier ! Cria-t-il.

Quatre de ses compagnons le rejoignirent pour venir encercler Merlin. Le petit garçon se cachait derrière le sorcier et resta le plus silencieux qu'il put. Il serrait la tunique de Merlin dans ses petits poings, retenant ses larmes.

- Je vous en pris, murmura Merlin. Il y a un enfant ici.

Le Chef fit un autre signe de tête aux quatre hommes qui l'emprisonnaient. Ils avancèrent vers lui, bouclier apparent, épée droite. Merlin essaya un autre sort plus complexe, mais il échoua comme le premier. Gauvain, toujours sonner, vit son ami en mauvaise position et dans un élan de volonté ramassa son épée pour venir y empaler l'un des quatre assaillants de Merlin dessus.

Un des trois autres combattants, s'enragea de la mort de son compagnon et s'élança sur Merlin. Le sorcier s'agenouilla immédiatement, protégeant l'enfant en priorité, mais se mettant directement le en danger. Gauvain s'empressa de venir à son secoure, mais fut arrêter par les deux autres chevaliers.

- Dégagez de mon chemin ! Hurla-t-il. Merlin !

La lame du guerrier d'Orcanie fendit l'air et s'abatis sur le sorcier avec violence. Gauvain ignora ses deux combattants pour fixer son ami dangereusement menacé de cette énorme épée. Mais alors que cette scène se déroula au ralentie, l'homme se figea et fut projeter au loin, percutant un arbre. Son bouclier tomba au sol.

Lancelot arriva en trombe, suivit de Bohort, Galahad et de Morigan. Le chevalier se précipita vers Merlin pour venir s'assurer de son état, tandis que Bohort décocha une flèche dans la nuque de l'un des duellistes de Gauvain. Morigan fit briller ses yeux et murmura une incantation. Le sol trembla avant de laisser apparaitre des flammes au bout de sa lance. Tous les chevaliers d'Orcanie se tournèrent vers elle.

Lancelot arriva au niveau de Merlin et le redressa. Blesser d'une légère entaille au bras le chevalier banda la plaie de son ami à l'aide d'un bandage de fortune exécuté à l'aide de sa chemise. L'enfant laissait ses larmes couler. Il avait eu peur, mais ce qui le terrifiait le plus, s'était le sang sur la manche de Merlin.

- Tu vas bien ? S'enquit Lancelot à son ami.

Merlin était légèrement perdus et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il leva les yeux sur son ami et hocha la tête. Il s'inquiéta pour l'enfant l'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

- Tu vas bien Yvain ?

Le petit garçon hocha la tête avant de se resserrer dans les bras de Merlin.

- J'ai eu peur, gémit l'enfant.

Merlin le cajola comme il pu, lui-même pris de tremblement. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Gauvain pour le voir figer les yeux river sur la bataille qui s'était engager entre la sorcière rouge et ses compagnons et les chevaliers d'Orcanie.

Morigan, si elle ne parvenait pas à utiliser sa magie contre les boucliers, ne se dérangeait pas pour user du tranchant de sa lame et éliminer ses ennemis. Aucunes des flèches de Borhort ne manquait sa cible, tuant en un seul coup. Galahad et son imposante carrure offrait une posture parfaite, protégeant à la perfection Morigan et Bohort. Merlin en était stupéfait. Ces trois là étaient véritablement redoutables.

- Je crois qu'ils devraient faire partie des chevaliers de Camelot, approuva Lancelot en voyant l'admiration de Merlin.

Une fois tous les ennemis morts, Morigan s'approcha de Merlin, furax. Elle lui asséna une gifle avant de lui crier dessus.

- Tu es complètement crétin ou tu es juste attardé ? S'exclama-t-elle. Tu es un sorcier au pouvoir magique défaillant et tu t'aventure sur ces terres comme si de rien n'était ?

Merlin, la joue rouge, baissait la tête.

- Et en plus de tes incroyables envie de suicide tu te permets d'entraîné cet enfant avec toi ?

Ses yeux se dorèrent sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle frappa à nouveau – moins violement – la tête de son élève et continua de hurler.

- ça suffit, l'arrêta Bohort en serrant le poignet de sa sœur. Il ne pensait pas à mal et tu le sais très bien.

Morigan ne prêta absolument pas attention à son frère fixant toujours Merlin.

- Je pense qu'Arthur et Guenièvre seront heureux d'apprendre que tu as mis la vie en danger de leur fils et de leur sorcier.

Merlin écarquilla les yeux.

- Comment est-ce que…

Morigan le coupa sec.

- Je ne suis pas idiote Merlin, cracha-t-elle. Cet enfant ressemble trop à Arthur.

Lancelot et Gauvain se sentirent légèrement stupides. Maintenant qu'elle le disait, celui leur paraissait évident. Morigan secoua la tête.

- Je me demande de plus en plus si tu es véritablement le Emrys de la légende.

- Morigan, intervient Bohort.

- Parce que tout ce que je vois c'est un pitoyable magicien de pacotille. Tu es loin de l'image que j'avais de toi. Tu me déçois.

Elle se détourna de lui, s'arrachant de la poigne de son frère. Elle s'approcha de l'un des boucliers, l'examinant de plus près. Lorsqu'elle essaya de le prendre en main, ses doigts lui brûlèrent tellement que sa peau en soufra.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Gauvain s'en approcha avec un visage intrigué.

- Quand Merlin à utiliser sa magie, elle c'est répercuter sur ces choses comme une simple épée.

- Tu peux le toucher ? lui demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

Gauvain hésita mais fit le beau devant la belle. Il attrapa le bouclier étonnamment léger dans sa main mais aucune brûlure ne vint.

- Je crois que nous avons un autre problème, commenta Morigan.

.

Le retour au château s'était fait dans un silence pesant. Merlin fermait la marche, sur sa monture ou Yvain s'était assoupi dans ses bras. Le sorcier savait qu'il avait faillit être responsable de la mort de cet enfant. Plus jamais il ne voulait voire quelqu'un mourir devant lui.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cour du château et furent immédiatement accueillit par Arthur et Léon, suivit de Genièvre. Cette dernière vint récupérer son enfant endormi en s'excusant tout bas.

- Je suis désoler Merlin, c'est moi qui est dit à Morigan que tu étais partis dans la forêt avec Gauvain je…

- Et tu as bien fait ! S'emporta la sorcière. Au quel cas ton enfant serait mort !

- Quoi ? S'exclama Léon en s'approchant de son fils.

Il s'assura qu'il n'avait rien avant de remarquer le bandage au bras de Merlin, en sang.

- Tu es blesser, fit remarquer l'ancien roi.

- Lâche le un peux Morigan ! Grogna Bohort en descendant.

La sorcière frappa dans son épaule, passant à ses côtés pour remonter les escaliers. Elle arriva à hauteur d'Arthur et laissa échapper quelques mots, que lui seul put entendre.

- Voilà ou ça te mène de l'ignorer. Convoque tes chevaliers, j'ai à vous parler.

Puis elle disparut dans le château. Arthur descendit voir son ami et vis sa blessure au bras. Lancelot aida le sorcier à descendre de son cheval, ce qui eu le don d'agacer Arthur. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme ou il finirait par tuer son chevalier.

Merlin ne regarda même pas Lancelot, quittant lui aussi la cour pour passez à côté d'Arthur. Le blond remarqua sa blessure et voulus l'arrêter mais Merlin l'esquiva, secouant juste la tête.

Il n'avait pas envie de la pitié de son ami, ni même de devoir lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Merlin avait pensé que maintenant qu'Arthur était de retour, ils se retrouveraient comme avant. Mais c'était loin d'être aussi évident.

Dans les premiers jours qui avait suivit son retour, Arthur avait été très présent pour lui. Il en était venu à le cajoler et à être au petit soin pour lui. Mais depuis quelque temps il l'évitait. Le sorcier n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi son meilleur ami qu'il avait crus mort voudrait bien le fuir.

Merlin se laissa tomber contre le mur, s'arrêtant dans sa marche. Les larmes aux yeux il ne voyait qu'une raison. Sa magie. Arthur l'évitait parce qu'il ne lui avait pas pardonné son mensonge. Peut-être avait-il même peur de lui ?

C'est alors qu'il se laissa tomber en larme. Les mains devant les yeux il se laissa aller à toute cette tristesse qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Une fois de plus sa stupide magie n'avait servit à rien. Elle n'avait pas été capable de sauver Yvain et faisait même fuir Arthur.

- Merlin ?

Le sorcier essuya ses yeux et redressa la tête. Perceval se tenait debout devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Le puissant chevalier s'accroupie devant son ami, inquiet. C'était lui qui avait trouvé Merlin près du lac d'Avalon, en larme. Perceval pleurait déjà intérieurement la mort de Gauvain et il avait été anéanti en apprenant la nouvelle pour Arthur. Merlin avait tellement pleuré qu'ils avaient passé trois jours au lac. Perceval avait finalement ramené de force le corps épuisé de Merlin avant de sombrer lui-même dans l'alcool.

Merlin secoua la tête. Mais ne répondit rien. Perceval l'aida à sa redresser et vit le sang sur son bras.

- Tu es blesser, je t'amène à Gaius.

Merlin n'avait même pas la force de protester. Et parler avec son mentor lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il hocha juste la tête, se laissant guider. Gaius s'affairait à la concoction de ses potions quotidiennes mais les abandonna en voyant Merlin arriver.

- Mon garçon, mais que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu es blessé.

Il le laissa s'installer dans la chambre qu'il avait occuper à une époque. Perceval ne s'imposa pas plus longtemps, préférant laisser de l'intimité aux deux hommes. Merlin s'approcha de son ancien lit et s'assis dessus, caressant les draps du bout de ses doigts. Comme cette époque lui paraissait loin. L'époque ou il habitait encore cette chambre et dormait encore dans ce lit… en étant le serviteur d'Arthur. Même si sa situation avait évolué dans le bon sens, il aurait volontiers tout abandonné pour retourner près de lui. Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre le ramena à la réalité mais fut des plus étonné de découvrir Morigan et non pas Gaius.

Merlin se redressa, le visage baisser. Gaius les rejoints, et les observa un moment, n'osant intervenir. Il fini par passer à cotée de la jeune femme et entrepris de soignée la blessure de Merlin.

- Pourquoi tu ne la guérie pas par la magie ? Demanda-t-elle après un long silence de sa part.

Merlin secoua la tête.

- Je ne connais que peux de sort de guérison.

Morigan ne répondit rien, elle attendit juste que Gaius est fini pour se manifester à nouveau.

- Arthur t'attend.

Merlin s'en étonna. N'osant demander pourquoi à cette femme qui l'effrayait un peux, il la suivit sans rien dire. Mais au lieu de l'amener dans la chambre du roi, elle le conduisit à la table ronde. Les chevaliers le regardèrent, attendant sa venue. La sorcière rejoignit Bohort et Galahad rester debout un peux plus loin. Arthur se leva et échangea un regard avec lui.

- Ce siège t'attend Merlin.

Arthur avait une voix enroué, l'émotion se ressentait sur son visage. Merlin ne se rendit compte que maintenant du siège vide à coté de celui d'Arthur. Il prit place à la table ronde pour la première fois. Même si Guenièvre et Léon l'avait nommé Sorcier officiel, il n'avait eu jusqu'à ce jour qu'un rôle minime de défense contre toute attaque magique. Jamais encore il n'avait pris officiellement part aux décisions qui se décidaient sur le royaume.

- Bien, continua Arthur. Si je vous ai tous convoqué aujourd'hui c'est pour dans un premier temps officialisé la place de Merlin en temps de notre Sorcier officiel et conseiller pour nous tous, chevalier de la table ronde.

Tous les chevaliers se levèrent, Arthur y comprit. Ils sortirent leurs épées de leur fourreau d'un mouvement solennel et l'abaissèrent devant eux, pour venir joindre le bout de leur arme en prononçant chacun leur tour un mot clé du code de la chevalerie.

- Force, s'exclamait Gauvain.

- Loyauté, enchaina Lancelot.

- Honneur, suivit Perceval.

- Solidarité, murmura Léon.

- Courage, acheva Arthur regardant Merlin.

Tous le fixaient et c'est ému que le sorcier se leva et ajouta d'une petit voix.

- Magie.

Ils rengainèrent leurs armes, permettant à Arthur de poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami avec une énorme fierté. Les chevaliers reprirent leur place tandis qu'Arthur resta debout pour poursuivre son discourt.

- La deuxième raison de cette réunion, c'est mon retour parmi vous. Et je laisserais désormais la parole à Dame Morigan Van Hawk.

La sorcière s'avança vers eux, commençant à faire le tour de la table avec lenteur, passant derrière chaque chevalier.

- Pour commencer, je tiens à ce que vous le sachiez tous, je suis une sorcière. J'ai arpenté durant trois années le monde pour parvenir à trouver la force et la puissance nécessaire pour ramener votre roi et deux de ses meilleurs chevaliers de l'autre monde. Mais si je vous ai rendus votre roi, c'est qu'une quête de la plus haute importance m'a été confiée par la Dame du Lac en personne.

- Pardonnez-moi d'être idiot mais, qui est la Dame du Lac ? S'enquit Gauvain, coupant la sorcière dans son monologue.

- Cette Dame, est une grande prêtresse, expliqua-t-elle sans s'offusquer de la question du chevalier. Elle à vécus ici même pendant une époque, comme une mortel. Mais elle est morte injustement pour un crime dont elle n'était pas coupable. Cependant, les Dieux on vus en elle la bonté et la sagesse qu'elle dégageait lui offrant l'ultime honneur de devenir leur porte parole.

Gauvain trouvait soudainement cette Dame beaucoup plus impressionnante.

- Et il se trouve que les Dieux lui on confier une mission pour Arthur et ses chevaliers.

Elle fini son tour de table revenant derrière Arthur pour enchainer.

- Vous avez, il y a longtemps, perdu un objet d'une grande valeur. Un objet dont sa puissance dévastatrice, entre de mauvaises mains, à bien faillit détruire Camelot. Oui, je parle bien de la Coupe de Vie, plus communément appelé, le Graal.

Merlin eu un frison en repensant à ses soldats immortels qu'il avait eu à affronter. Il ne s'était jamais demander ce qu'était devenue la coupe. C'était comme si son sort lui étaient complètement égale. Cet objet avait pourtant bien faillit détruire Camelot et l'avenir d'Albion !

- Vous tous ici présent, avez délaissé cet objet de grande valeur qui à bien faillit causer votre perte. Mais vous n'êtes pas à blâmer. Le Graal possède un immense pouvoir, capable de tromper son possesseur ou de faire oublier jusqu'à son existence même à l'un de ses acquéreurs.

Arthur avait lui aussi complètement oublier cette coupe. Comment avait-il pus laisser un objet aussi dangereux s'échapper de son contrôle ?

- Le Graal est un artefact magique qui apparait lorsque l'équilibre du monde est en danger. En Sauvant Camelot de sa perte, vous l'avez fait disparaitre. Mais à présent, l'équilibre est à nouveau en danger et je puis vous assurez que Morgause n'avait pas la moindre idée de la puissance que le Graal pouvait posséder.

Elle marqua un temps de pose, permettant aux chevaliers d'assimilé ses informations.

- Mais il se trouve qu'une sorcière, une femme du nom de Brisène, connait l'existence du Graal. Les Dieux, et par conséquent, la Dame du Lac en personne, ma charger de vous transmettre cette requête : retrouver le Graal et le lui confier.

Les chevaliers étaient un peux perdus. Perceval prit néanmoins la parole.

- Gauvain m'a raconter votre histoire, commença-t-il. Je sais que Brisène est votre mère. J'aurais juste voulus savoir de quoi elle serait capable si elle mettait la main sur ce… Graal.

- Morgause avait crée une armée d'immortel, précisa Lancelot, je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il pourrait arriver de pire.

Morigan soupira et prit un ton grave.

- Avec le Grall en sa possession, elle serait capable de contrôler toute forme de magie, mages y comprit.

Contrôler des mages ? Pensa Merlin. Le Graal était un objet des plus redoutables. Il ne préférait même pas imaginer ce que cela signifierait pour le monde et pour Albion.

- Mais entre les mains de la Dame du Lac, le Graal pourrait rendre à la magie toute sa magnificence perdu.

Elle fit signe a Gauvain de se lever. Le chevalier s'exécuta décrochant le bouclier de sa chaise pour venir le poser sur la grande table ronde. Morigan leva la main et lança un sort de flamme sur le bouclier qui les annihila complètement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Arthur sans détacher ses yeux du bouclier.

- Notre second problème, expliqua la sorcière. Lorsque Merlin c'est aventurer hors du Château avec le sir Gauvain, les soldats d'Orcanie possédait ces boucliers. Des boucliers anti-magie.

Merlin tendit la main vers cet objet qui avait faillit causer sa perte et se brula le bout des doigts.

- Aïe !

Il secoua sa main meurtrie et croisa le regard de Morigan.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, continua-t-elle. Aucun sorcier ne peux toucher ces boucliers, ils on été conçue uniquement pour contrer la magie. Et je mettrais ma main à couper que ce sont les œuvres de Brisène.

Merlin regarda ses doigts au bout bruler. Cette sorcière était bien plus redoutable qu'il ne l'avait pensé. En venir jusqu'à crée des boucliers aux telles capacités, s'en était incroyable.

-Pourquoi en veux-telle autant à Camelot ? Voulu savoir Merlin.

Morigan secoua la tête.

- Vous savez, j'avais tout juste deux ans, lorsque la grande purge à été annoncer. J'étais très jeune, mais j'ai vécus la chasse aux sorcières qu'Uther à lancer. Le seigneur Van Hawk était un des plus loyaux sujets de son Altesse. Mais lorsque sa femme et sa fille se dont vus menacer, il à fuit lui aussi. Fuyant Camelot pour venir se cacher sur ses terres éloigné que son frère gouvernait. El

Elle haussa les épaules et croisa le regard d'Arthur.

- Je ne doute pas une seconde de votre revirement d'opinion sur la magie Altesse, mais je pense que peux des nôtres sont prêt à vous vouez une confiance aveugle après avoir été traité comme des parias ou des monstres.

Arthur ferma les yeux. Même s'il avait aimé son père, il lui en voudrait toujours d'avoir instauré cette guerre contre la magie. A cause de lui, le père de Merlin avait du fuir lui aussi, échappant à une mort certaine que par la bonne grâce de Gaius. Il comprenait la rage que les sorciers pouvait éprouver, mais si personne ne lui laissait sa chance, comment pourrait-il les convaincre qu'il n'était pas son père ?

.

La réunion s'était achevée dans une tension palpable qui avait noué les épaules du roi. Tous avaient quitté la salle, sauf la sorcière qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Tu compte dormir là ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'apprêtant à partir.

- Je dois vous parlez, annonça-t-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

Arthur soupira et d'un geste désinvolte la renvoya.

- Je n'ai pas le temps, je vais devoir menez des équipes de recherche et…

- Cela consterne Merlin, objecta-t-elle.

Arthur se figea. Elle n'allait pas recommencer tout de même.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe avec Merlin ? Demanda-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

- Vous comptez jouez à ce petit jeu là encore longtemps ?

Arthur, excédé, se retourna vers elle près à la remballer, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que vous êtes en train de faire en vous éloignant de Merlin comme vous le faites ?

Arthur soupira et haussa les épaules.

- Un vieil ami à moi m'a dit un jour que vous et Merlin étiez « les deux faces d'une même pièce », commença-t-elle.

- Ou est-ce que vous voulez en venir ? Demanda Arthur. Je suis pressé alors faite vite.

- Que croyez vous qu'il arrive à une pièce, si ces deux faces ne sont plus ensemble ? Le questionna-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il simplement.

- Arthur ! S'énerva-t-elle légèrement. Répondez à ma question.

Le roi soupira.

- J'en sais rien… elle… elle n'est pas complète, répondit-il sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Morigan s'approcha de lui, soulager de sa réponse.

- Et cela ne vous fait rien comprendre ? Lui demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus douce.

Arthur secoua la tête, soudainement étonné de l'attitude de cette femme.

- Je vous ais déjà dit qu'il n'y avait que vous qui puissiez rendre à Merlin toute sa puissance. Et c'est d'autant plus vrai maintenant que je connais les sentiments que vous avez pour lui. Arthur, c'est votre amour pour lui qui lui manque afin de retrouver sa magie !

Arthur ne comprenait pas. Comment cela pourrait-il aider son ami de savoir que son roi avait cessé de le voire comme tel.

- Arthur, insista Morigan. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, c'est de votre faute s'il c'est détourner de sa magie, parce qu'il a crus vous perdre. Et maintenant qu'il vous voit vous éloigné de lui, alors que vous connaissez sa vrai nature, que doit-il penser d'après vous ?

-J-Je… je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.

Morigan prit les mains d'Arthur dans les siennes et les lui serra affectueusement.

- Vous êtes revenus du pays des morts et pourtant, vous l'ignorez. Il doit penser que vous le fuyez à cause de sa magie ! Ce qui n'aidera personne… alors par pitié cessé de taire vos sentiments.

Arthur libéra ses mains, gêner de la tournure de cette discutions.

- Je ne peux pas Morigan. Je suis roi… jamais le peuple n'acceptera que…

- Que quoi ? Le coupa-t-elle. Que vous l'aimiez ? C'est-il opposé à votre union avec Guenièvre sous prétexte que s'était une servante ?

Elle secoua la tête avec dénégation.

- Votre peuple n'est pas votre père Arthur.

Le roi fut toucher de ses paroles mais un point l'empêchait toujours d'avancer et de se laisser allé à ses belles paroles.

- J'aimerais vous croire Morigan mais… je me dois de donner un hérité au Royaume.

La sorcière soupira d'exaspération.

- C'est donc pour une raison aussi stupide que vous taisez vos sentiments depuis plus d'une semaine ? Arthur quel crétin vous pouvez être parfois !

Arthur la regarda avec indignation. Seul Merlin avait le droit de le traiter de la sorte.

- Vous êtes vraiment aveugle ma parole. Entre Merlin et ça je me demande si vous n'êtes pas aussi stupide que le dit votre ami ! Yvain est votre fils.

Arthur en resta sans voix. Qu'était-elle en train de lui dire ? C'était impossible cet enfant devait avoir tout juste deux ans… ou peut-être bien trois.

- Vous êtes sérieuse ? Lui demanda-t-il en attrapant les bras de la jeune femme, la secouant comme un prunier.

- Oui Arthur ! N'avez-vous donc pas remarqué combien il vous ressemble ? C'est votre portrait craché ! Et arrêtez de me secouer comme ça !

La jeune femme se dégagea de l'étreinte du roi et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Bien et maintenant foncé ! Lui ordonna-t-elle gentiment.

Mais Arthur blêmie.

- C-comment ça foncé ?

Morigan se frappa le front avec lassitude.

- Aller retrouver Merlin et avouer lui tout ! Dite lui ce que vous ressentez !

Arthur hocha la tête. Il semblait perdu et parti même dans le sens inverse de la sortie de la pièce. Cela s'annonçait encore bien compliqué pour ces deux là. Elle attrapa Arthur par les épaules et le tourna vers la porte.

- C'n'est pas là votre Altesse, ajouta-t-elle en le poussant hors de la salle du Trône.

Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel et elle doutait vraiment que ces deux là ne fasse des miracles avant la cérémonie prévus le soir même en l'honneur d'Arthur et de son retour.

.

Comment Arthur vas-t-il se confesser ? Comment réagira Merlin ? Apprendront nous enfin comment Morigan à ressuscité les trois morts ? Suite dans le chapitre 6 !

Bravo à toph90 qui à trouver pour le sauvetage de Merlin et de Gauvain ! Et oui la tortionnaire n'ai jamais loin !

Comme vous l'avez vus, je fini mes chapitres avec de plus en plus de suspense ! :p

Surtout que cette fois-ci je ne posterais la suite que lundi soir, sous réserve d'un week end charger en famille. Mais je prendrais tout de même la peine de lire vos commentaire alors, n'hésitez pas et bon week end !


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà enfin le chapitre 5 avec une attente un peu plus longue que d'habitude.

.

Arthur arriva machinalement devant les appartements de Merlin et se retrouva là comme un idiot ne sachant plus quoi faire. Il hésita un long moment faisant des allers et retours dans le couloir mais il finit par frapper à la porte. Étonner, ce fut la voix de Guenièvre qui lui répondit. Il entra et quel ne fut pas son étonnement de découvrir Merlin vêtue d'une magnifique tunique bleue et d'un manteau d'apparat. Il portait un pantalon de la même couleur pratiquement dissimulée sous cette longue tunique qui lui arrivait aux genoux et rentrait dans ses bottes noires.

Merlin rougit sous le regard insistant d'Arthur mais lorsqu'il essaya de bouger il se piqua sur l'aiguille de la jeune femme.

- Arrête de gesticuler Merlin j'ai presque fini !

Arthur ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Son ami ne ressemblait plus du tout à un serviteur mais à un noble beau et élégant. Même les cheveux de Merlin légèrement plus long, lui donnaient du charme.

- C'est pour la cérémonie de ce soir . Demanda Arthur en se forçant de détacher ses yeux de son ami.

- Oui, répondit Genièvre le sourire sur le visage. Léon ma avouez que vous comptiez le nommer comme membre officiel de la table ronde et j'ai pensé qu'une tenue plus appropriée ne serait pas du luxe.

Pour la première fois, Merlin n'avait pas l'air d'avoir emprunté ses vêtements à un géant. Ils lui tombaient bien et lui allait à la perfection, même si Arthur le trouvait toujours un peu trop maigre. Guenièvre s'éloigna de Merlin, ayant fini ses dernières finitions et admira son travail.

- Tu es parfait !

Elle se tourna vers Arthur cherchant son avis. Le roi hésita un moment avant de bafouiller une réponse qui lui échappa.

- Il est sublime.

Sous le regard étonné de Guenièvre et celui fuyant de Merlin, Arthur réalisa ses paroles et bafouilla.

- Heu… je veux dire… que ça lui va bien mieux que cette tenue de serviteur.

Il se ressaisit un peu et ajoute avec toute la sincérité du monde.

- Tu ressembles à un vrai noble.

- ça c'est bien vrai ! S'exclama Guenièvre.

Elle récupéra son nécessaire de couture et salua les deux hommes.

- Bien, je vais vous laisser. Yvain n'a pas encore mangé et Léon doit être occupé sur le terrain d'entrainement.

Elle regarda Arthur un moment avant de quitter la pièce sans même que le roi ne pose un regard sur elle, bien trop absorbé par la transformation de Merlin.

Ce dernier commença à se dévêtir. Arthur détourna le regard ne sachant plus ce qu'il faisait là.

- Vous vouliez quelque chose. S'enquit l'ancien serviteur en remettant sa chemise et sa veste qu'il affectionnait tant.

Même si le cadeau de Guenièvre lui avait fait plaisir il se sentait mal à l'aise dans ces beaux vêtements. Il avait déjà eu bien du mal d'accepter cette chambre et ne voulait, à l'époque, aucunement de récompense. Considérant qu'il avait échoué dans sa mission et qu'il avait perdus son meilleur ami.

- Heu… je, bafouillai Arthur. Je voudrais te parler.

Merlin haussa un sourcil. Il avait une appréhension sur le sujet de la discutions d'Arthur. Il s'approcha de son ami et l'encouragea.

- Vous pouvez tout me dire Sir.

Arthur hocha la tête, même s'il doutait sincèrement que Merlin ne s'attende à te tel révélation. Il soupira et se racla la gorge.

- Tu… tu devrais t'assoir. Ce n'est pas très évident ce que j'ai à te dire.

Merlin déglutie mais obéit et pris place sur le lit, étant la surface la plus proche de lui. Arthur le rejoignit, il avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir correctement.

- Je voulais déjà m'excusez.

Merlin regarda son roi avec étonnement. Il s'excusait ?

- J'ai été beaucoup prit par mes obligations ces derniers temps.

- Je le sais sir, répondit le sorcier de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

De quoi pouvait bien avoir peur Arthur pour ne pas oser lui en parler ? Il l'observa du coin de l'œil et remarqua son regard insistant posé sur lui.

- ça devient vraiment bizarre là, alors s'il vous plait dite ce que vous avez à dire qu'on en finisse, s'emporta Merlin, les nerfs à vif.

Arthur soupira. Merlin et sa patience légendaire. Mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, il se retrouva figer, incapable de prononcer un mot. Mais lorsqu'il posa ses yeux dans ceux de son ami son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il sentie sa main se poser sur la joue de Merlin et son corps basculer en avant. C'était comme si ses lèvres étaient attiré à celle de son ami, comme un aiment.

Le temps se suspendait et tout ce qui comptait pour lui, s'était les lèvres si fines de Merlin. Mais alors qu'il manquait de peux de toucher l'objet de ses désires, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit ramenant le roi à la réalité.

Il s'écarta en se raclant la gorge, évitant le regard de Merlin.

- Désolé, je ne savais pas que vous étiez ici Sir, s'excusa Gaius en entrant. Je suis venus m'assurez de l'état de la blessure de Merlin.

Arthur passa à coté du médecin, sortant de la pièce sans un mot. Le vieil homme s'étonna du comportement de son roi mais lorsqu'il ferma la porte derrière lui, ce fut le visage blême de Merlin qui l'inquiéta.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? S'enquit son mentor. On dirait que tu as vus un fantôme.

Merlin hocha la tête le regard toujours perdus au loin. Gaius prit place sur le lit et passa sa main devant les yeux de son presque fils.

- Merlin ?!

Le jeune homme sursauta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Le sorcier secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-il lui dite qu'Arthur avait essayé de l'embrasser ? Et que s'il ne les avait pas interrompus il aurait certainement partagé le meilleur baiser de sa vie… avec le roi !

.

Arthur n'avait pas réussi à se confesser et il avait évité Merlin tout la journée durant. La cérémonie allait avoir lieu dans moins de quelque seconde et il savait que Merlin serait présent. Il n'avait jamais angoissé à l'idée de parler devant son peuple ni même devant ses chevaliers, mais le simple faite de se retrouver devant Merlin, et il perdait tous ses moyens.

Léon et Guenièvre se tenait debout devant les trônes. Arthur marcha entre les deux rangers que formaient ses chevaliers sous leurs applaudissements. Léon s'adressa à eux avec une assurance qu'Arthur ne lui connaissait pas.

- Mesdames et messieurs, si nous vous avons tous réunis en ce jour, c'est pour accueillir la nouvelle du retour de notre roi Arthur.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'en suivit. Léon les calma et enchaina.

- J'ai donc le plaisir et l'honneur de rendre la couronne à notre roi légitime.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et s'éloigna en compagnie de Genièvre pour rejoindre les spectateurs. Yvain était resté près de Merlin, se serrant contre lui.

- Si je suis à nouveau parmi vous, en tant que votre roi, ici et bien vivant, je le dois à la magie.

Arthur continua son discourt, mais le sorcier ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa chambre quelques heures plus tôt.

Il avait essayé de l'embrasser bon dieu ! N'y avait-il que lui que ça choquait ? Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre d'Arthur de faire des blagues de ce genre là. Non il l'avait regardé dans les yeux et il n'y avait vus aucune trace de moquerie. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas être sérieux. Arthur était un roi et pas n'importe lequel et même s'il l'avait toujours beaucoup admiré il ne pouvait imaginer Arthur voulant autre chose de lui qu'une belle amitié.

La cérémonie se déroulait juste devant lui, et pourtant Merlin était partout sauf ici. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. S'était surréaliste, et à chaque fois qu'il regardait Arthur pour essayer de suivre ses paroles, il revoyait son visage si près du sien se pencher sur ses lèvres. N'était-ce pas trop étrange de fantasmer sur son meilleur ami et roi ?

Morigan s'approcha de lui, le faisant sortir de sa torpeur.

- Je voulais m'excusez, murmura la jeune femme à la chevelure de feu.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ? pensa Merlin. D'abord Arthur et maintenant Morigan ! Quelque chose clochait avec ces deux là.

- Je t'ai clairement montré de l'irrespect, continua la jeune femme sans le regarder. Et je m'en excuse.

Merlin s'était rappelé de la colère démesurer qu'avait eu la sorcière face à son escapade dans la forêt. Même s'il avait accepté la proposition de Gauvain il n'avait pas été responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Tu ignores tout les sacrifices que j'ai du faire pour en arriver là, continua-t-elle. Et te voire aussi insouciant mettre en péril tous mes efforts ma rendus dingue.

Merlin l'observa, elle n'avait jamais posé les yeux sur lui lors de sa confession mais il la savait gêner et sincère.

- Quel… quel sacrifice as-tu eu à faire ? Demanda Merlin.

Le sorcière posa enfin ses yeux émeraude sur lui et secoua la tête.

- Tu n'es pas encore près à les entendre, un jour viendra.

Elle reporta son attention sur Arthur puis, avec le sourire, demanda.

- Dis-moi… entre toi et Arthur… il ce passe quelque chose ?

Merlin rougit soudainement et secoua la tête.

- P-pour… pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

Morigan secoua la tête.

- Pour rien, je trouvais juste que vous étiez étrange tous les deux.

Yvain tira sur la tunique de Merlin et tandis les bras vers lui. Le sorcier le souleva et le pris dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon grand ? Lui demanda le sorcier en le maintenant dans ses bras.

- Me'lin… la méchante dame va encore te gonder ?

Morigan se mit à rire, suivit de Merlin. Il lui embrassa la joue et dissimula un sourire.

- La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, commenta-t-il.

Morigan soupira.

- Je me suis excusez il me semble, non ?

La porte se la grande salle s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaitre une femme à la peau blanche et à la chevelure noir. Elle était richement vêtue et coiffée comme une reine. Ses lèvres rouges étaient la seule teinte de couleur qui irradiait d'elle. Elle marcha dans l'allée, ses talons résonnant à chacun de ses pas. L'air était glacial et l'atmosphère était pesante. Arthur la dévisageait sans comprendre.

- Bien, bien, s'exclama la jeune femme. Ce que l'on dit est donc vrai, Arthur Pendragon est donc de retour parmi les vivants.

Elle continua son avancer vers le roi qui garda une posture majestueuse. La nouvelle arrivante était sans conteste une sorcière. Depuis le temps, il avait fini par les reconnaitre. Morigan quitta les côtés de Merlin pour venir se placer entre le roi et la jeune femme.

- Tien donc Morigan, toisa la jeune femme en noir. J'aurais du m'en douter.

- Elaine, fulmina la sorcière rouge.

.

Qui est cette Elaine, que veux-t-elle et pourquoi arriver ici en pleine cérémonie à Camelot ?

Suite dans le chapitre 7 !

Ayant pris beaucoup de retard ce week end, je ne serais pas si je serais en mesure de poster la suite demain mais j'essayerai et puis je voulais tout de même vous récompensez de votre attente du week end !


	7. Chapter 7

Le chapitre 7 !

Une fois de plus merci de vos messages ils me font toujours autant plaisir !

.

La sorcière en noir dardait ses yeux sombres sur Morigan. Elle toisa Arthur avant de poser sa main sur sa hanche dans une pose théâtrale.

- Je peux savoir ce que fait ici ? S'enquit la mage rouge.

Elaine pencha la tête sur le côté et fit la moue.

- Tu me déçois Morigan, nous qui étions si amie.

Elle leva la main, ses yeux dorée envoyant un vent glacial sur la sorcière qui créa immédiatement un écran protecteur. Tous ceux que le vent toucha furent plonger dans un sommeil profond et leur corps furent recouvert de givre, comme si la température de la pièce avait incroyablement chuté. Arthur qui se trouvait derrière la magicienne rouge, profita de sa protection, mais il vit tous ses chevaliers s'effondrer. Merlin avait réagit instinctivement et sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait lui aussi crée un bouclier. Yvain qui se serrait contre lui fut également protéger, ainsi que Perceval qui s'était tenue à sa gauche durant toute la cérémonie.

Bohort et Galahad étaient comme tous les autres, endormis dans leurs sommeils de glace. Même Lancelot et Gauvain n'y avaient pas échappé. Morigan jura et sentie la colère monter en elle.

- Tu me payeras ça Elaine.

- ça, ça m'étonnerais chérie. De nous deux, j'ai toujours été la plus puissante.

- Dans tes rêves !

Morigan leva la main et d'une incantation, elle créa un tremblement de terre ainsi qu'un champ de force qui envoya la sorcière s'écraser plus loin.

- Merlin ! Cria Morigan. Amène Arthur et Yvain en lieu sur !

Le sorcier serrant la main de l'enfant dans la sienne, rejoignit Artur derrière la sorcière. Perceval que Morigan n'avait même pas calculer, regarda la sorcière noire avec des yeux effarés.

- Elaine ? Murmura-t-il en s'approchant

La sorcière se redressa mais écarquilla les yeux en entendant le jeune homme l'appeler. Le chevalier n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était bien elle ! Elaine. Depuis combien de temps avait-elle posséder la magie ?

- Elaine c'est bien toi ?

Il s'avança un peux plus, désireux d'en apprendre plus sur la nature de sa venue. Elle ne pouvait pas être mauvaise. Pas après les souvenirs qu'il avait de cette enfant. Cette petite fille qu'il avait rencontré dans son village il y avait de cela une bonne quinzaine d'année.

Pour la première fois depuis l'arriver de la sorcière dans la salle du trône, elle parut perdus et véritablement choquer. Morigan ignorait tout du passer de la sorcière et même si elle l'avait côtoyé de nombreuse années, elles n'avaient jamais été très proches l'une de l'autre.

Elaine retrouva vite son assurance et éjecta Perceval loin d'elle. Le chevalier retomba au sol, assommé. Morigan lança un sortilège sur Elaine, qu'elle contra. Un combat violent s'en suivit, laissant Arthur, excalibur à la main, et Merlin avec l'enfant. Yvain vit le corps de ses parents au sol et couru vers eux.

- Maman ! Cria-t-il.

L'enfant échappa de la vigilance de Merlin qui se jeta sur le corps de sa mère. Guenièvre était dans le même état que les autres, endormis et recouverte de givre. Elaine profita de cet instant pour prendre l'avantage sur Morigan et lança un de ses sorts sur l'enfant.

Merlin hurla et usa de sa magie pour protéger l'enfant. Arthur les rejoignit serrant le garçon dans ses bras. Merlin devant lui toisa la sorcière qui venait d'éjecter Morigan comme elle-même avait été écartée. Elle focalisa ses attaques dévastatrice sur Merlin qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contrer. Sa magie l'abandonnait à nouveau !

Merlin prit peur. S'il n'arrivait pas à résister, Arthur et Yvain seraient blessés. Et il préférait mourir que d'imaginer un tel scénario. Il força sa magie à se manifester comme des boucliers et repousser chaque assaut magique d'Elaine, mais il sentie ses jambes le lâcher et il tomba à genoux devant elle, à bout de force. La sorcière s'approcha de lui en souriant.

- Tu es devenus bien faible Emrys, j'en serais presque déçue. Moi qui rêvais de me mesurer à toi. Quel dommage, mais je vais devoir en terminer avec toi.

Arthur, profita que la sorcière ne le calcule pas du tout, pour envoyer l'enfant se réfugier derrière les trônes. Il resserra ses mains sur la garde de son épée magique et se redressa comme un roc devant Merlin.

- Je t'interdis de le toucher sorcière.

Elaine haussa un sourcil hautain.

- Comme c'est trognon. Vous savez Arthur, vous devriez vous débarrassez de lui et penser sérieusement à prendre un sorcier plus compétant pour vous défendre.

- Vous devrez me passez sur le corps si vous comptez lui faire du mal, menaça Arthur en serrant le manche de son épée.

Elaine se mit à rire et en moins d'une seconde, elle envoya Arthur s'écraser près de son trône. Elle fit une autre moue désolée et pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle s'approcha de Merlin avec lenteur tendis qu'il reculait du mieux qu'il pu. Mais il n'en trouva plus la force et se retrouva complètement à la merci de la sorcière. Elle lui asséna un coup du revers de la main fendant la lèvre de Merlin.

- Désoler pour toi Emrys, mais il semblerait que tu ne sois plus le sorcier le plus puissant de ces terres.

Elle leva la main prête à lui porter le coup de grâce, ses yeux dorèrent déjà, mais fut bloqué et projeter contre le mur. Morigan la main tendue vers elle se redressa. Du sang coulait d'une plaie béante sur son front mais elle l'ignora et rejoignit Merlin. Un vent se leva dans la pièce et laissa apparaitre un homme en armure. Son visage était dissimuler sous son heaume et il ne prit même pas la peine de faire attention a eux, qu'il se dirigea vers Elaine en grognant.

- Brisène ne va pas apprécier Elaine. Elle t'avait pourtant interdit de t'en prendre à Camelot et à son sorcier.

- Tu peux retourner près d'elle Élias, je fais ce que j'ai as faire et je dois tuer Merlin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le chevalier au heaume attrapa le bras de la sorcière en noir et la redressa sans ménagement.

- Elaine !

Perceval s'était relever et regardait la jeune femme disparaitre dans un tourbillon de vent. Le sortilège d'Elaine se brisa libérant tous le monde de son emprise. Arthur s'agenouilla devant Merlin, posant sa main sur sa joue meurtrie.

- Hey Merlin ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Mais la vision du sorcier se brouillait et la tête lui tournait. Il s'agrippa à Arthur essayant de se relever mais n'y parvint pas.

- Morigan ! Cria Arthur.

La sorcière, blesser s'approcha en titubant et tomba à genoux devant Merlin. Elle posa sa main sur le front de Merlin et le sentie à nouveau brulant. Ce n'était pas très étonnant, il avait dépensé énormément d'énergie pour protéger Arthur et Yvain. Elle observa les dégâts avant de constater qu'il n'avait presque plus de magie en lui.

Tous le monde venait de se réveiller et aucun ne comprenait ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Léon aida sa femme à se redresser et serrèrent leurs fils qui leurs sautèrent dans les bras.

Merlin avait la respiration saccadé et tremblait de tous ses membres. Tous les chevaliers se réveillèrent pour retrouver leur roi tenant dans ses bras le sorcier officiel de Camelot. Lancelot s'agenouilla auprès de son ami inquiet. Gauvain et Perceval les observèrent de loin tandis que Galahad aidait Bohort à se redresser.

Morigan regarda Arthur avec une expression de panique qui ne plus pas du tout à Arthur. Si elle se mettait à paniquer, c'est qu'il y avait vraiment raison à paniquer. Elle secoua la tête ne sachant quoi faire. Sa tête lui lançait et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour empêcher la dernière partielle de magie quitter Merlin.

- Dit moi que tu peux l'aider, supplia Arthur.

Morigan secoua la tête. Merlin avait du mal à respirer et se laissait entièrement reposer sur son ami, le front en sueur, posé sur l'épaule d'Arthur.

- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen, contra Lancelot qu'Arthur n'avait même pas remarqué.

Morigan ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ignorait comment empêcher Merlin de mourir. Elle se contenta de secouer la tête, les yeux river sur le magicien.

- Ce n'est plus de mon ressort.

Arthur commença à s'affoler.

- Ne me dit pas qu'il va…

Morigan vit les yeux du roi s'humidifier. Elle ne pouvait le rassurer. Si Merlin ne se stabilisait pas, très vite, il mourrait. Seulement elle n'avait aucune idée de comment le sauver. Il était clairement en train de mourir devant elle.

Le cerveau de la sorcière fonctionna à plein régime. Elle se redressa en chancela, sa plaie au visage étant plus sérieux qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Lancelot la rattrapa et elle le remercia d'un geste de la main.

- Amenez le dehors, sur le balcon, ordonna Morigan en s'approchant des portes fenêtres qu'elle ouvra en grand.

Arthur souleva le corps du sorcier qui n'avait même plus la force d'empêcher sa tête de se balancer dans le vide. Tous ces chevaliers s'écartèrent à son passage, lui laissant la place. Personne ne parlait et Guenièvre serrait dans ses bras Yvain qui voulait rejoindre Merlin. Morigan atteint la rambarde du balcon avec l'aide de Lancelot et s'y accrocha. Elle aussi avait la tête qui tournait mais elle se devait de sauver Merlin. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et commença à crier dans la langue de l'ancienne religion, mais ce qui choqua le plus Lancelot, c'est qu'il reconnut cette incantation. C'était la même que Merlin avait prononcé pour appeler le dragon à lui lorsqu'ils s'étaient fait attaquer par le Doracha.

Un immense dragon blanc perça les nuages et vola jusqu'à eux. Arthur voulut reculer mais voyant la sorcière lever la main vers l'animal il se ravisa.

- Aithusa, murmura-t-elle. J'ai besoin de toi et de ton aide ma belle.

Elle lui caressa le museau avec tendresse. Elle vit le regard du dragon se poser sur Merlin et pencher la tête sur le côté.

- Il est très faible, expliqua-t-elle au dragon. Il a besoin de ton aide.

Le dragon secoua ses ailes blanches faisant sursauter Lancelot et Arthur. Des murmures se firent entendre derrière eux de la part des chevaliers, mais pour l'instant, une seule chose importait le roi : sauver Merlin. Aithusa leva la tête vers le ciel et laissa des flammes s'échapper de ses naseaux.

- Je sais, répondit-elle aux paroles muettes de la créature. Je sais que c'est lui qui à tuer cette personne si chère à ton cœur. Mais Morgana n'était pas une bonne personne.

Le dragon secoua la tête.

- Je t'en pris, murmura-t-elle au bord des larmes. C'est ce que kilgharrah aurait voulu.

L'animal réagit à ce nom et plongea ses yeux sur le sorcier souffrant dans les bras du roi. Un souffle chaud surprit Arthur qui recula d'un pas. Mais la sorcière se tourna vers lui.

- Approcher Arthur.

Il hésitait vraiment. Bon dieu il avait su que Merlin était un seigneur de dragon mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que si cette bête l'avait voulu, elle aurait très bien pus tous les anéantir d'un simple souffle de feu.

- Arthur, insista Morigan.

Le roi s'avança vers le Dragon qui tendit son cou sur Merlin. Elle admira le jeune sorcier avant de souffler dessus. Son souffle n'avait rien à voir avec des flammes, il n'était même pas chaud. Pourtant Arthur pouvait sentir sur une douce chaleur au fond de lui.

Aithusa déplia ses ailes et partie sans demander son reste. Merlin ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard d'Arthur qui en aurait pleuré de joie. Il sourit à la magicienne qui hocha la tête.

- Merlin ? S'enquit la petite voix de Guenièvre qui posait la main sur son fils, près à venir vers eux.

Gaius était également présent et observait son presque fils avec inquiétude. En se tournant vers eux Arthur crus même qu'ils s'étaient tous retenue de respirer pendant tous ce temps.

- Je vais bien, murmura Merlin en émergeant de sa torpeur.

Il réalisa soudainement qu'il était dans les bras d'Arthur et gêner, il murmura à son ami.

- Vous… vous pouvez me reposez maintenant.

Arthur se rendit compte de la situation et c'est le rose aux joues qu'il déposa doucement le corps de son ancien valet sur la terre ferme.

Une fois déposé sur ses jambes encore légèrement faible, Yvain se jeta dans les bras de Merlin qui le serra contre lui en s'agenouillant.

- Tout vas bien bonhomme. Je vais bien.

- Tu vas pas mourir Me'lin ? Demanda le petit garçon de trois ans, les larmes aux yeux.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai de bons anges gardiens qui veillent sur moi.

Il tourna son regard vers Arthur et Morigan pour appuyer ses propos. Il se redressa et fit face à la sorcière rouge, toujours accrochée au bras de Lancelot.

- Je crois que tu as des explications à nous donnez, commença-t-il. Qui était cette Elaine, comment tu as pus appeler ce dragon à toi alors que je suis le dernier seigneur des dragons et comment tu as connu Kilgharrah ?

.

Fin du chapitre 7 !

Oui il y a beaucoup de question, mais beaucoup de réponse par la suite et ne vous en faite pas, Arthur n'as pas oublié qu'Yvain est son fils ! )

Alors, d'après vous qui est vraiment Morigan ? Comment a-t-elle fait pour appeler le Dragon ? Suite Demain ! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 ! Et oui déjà ! (ou seulement ? ^^')

Bref, trêve de blabla, vus toutes les interrogations avec lesquelles je vous aie laissé, je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps.

.

Tous les chevaliers avaient quittés la salle du trône, ne laissant que les principaux concerner entendre les révélations de la sorcière. Bohort ayant proposé de s'occuper d'Yvain en attendant, laissa sa demi-sœur expliquer la situation pour sortir lui.

Morigan avait laissé Gaius s'occuper de sa blessure, ayant utilisé trop de magie pour ce soir. Lancelot et Gauvain étaient légèrement inquiets mais Merlin qui avait retrouvé ses forces ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il en avait marre se de laisser mener en bateau il voulait avoir des réponses, et maintenant.

- Pour commencer, dis-moi qui est cette Elaine que tu semblais connaitre ?

Morigan posa ses yeux sur Perceval, le regard perdus dans le vide.

- Elaine était une des disciples de ma mère. Elle n'avait pas plus de quinze ans lorsqu'elle fut recueillit par Brisène. Celle-ci à pourtant essayer de la tuer, mais il ce trouve qu'Elaine était une sorcière très puissante. Elle est comme nous, Merlin et moi-même, qui sommes née avec la magie dans les veines.

Merlin hoqueta. Il n'était donc pas le seul ainsi ?

- J'ignore d'où elle venait, mais lorsque Brisène la prise sous son aile après avoir essayez de la tuer, elle devint comme une seconde fille pour ma mère.

Elle marqua un temps de pause avant d'enchainer.

- Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est comment l'un de vos chevaliers la connaissait.

Perceval sursauta et reprit contacte avec la réalité. Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui. Le chevalier à l'imposante carrure se racla la gorge.

- Elaine était une fille de mon village natale. Nous avons grandit ensemble et je… je l'aimais beaucoup. Une nuit je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi elle est subitement partie, sans un mot rien. Je comprends à présent pourquoi.

Gauvain posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Pourquoi Brisène ne l'a pas tué ? S'enquit tout de même Merlin. Désoler mais j'ai du mal à imaginer une amie de Perceval devenir subitement mauvaise au point de se rallier à la première sorcière qu'elle croiserait et qui plus est à essayer de mettre fin à sa vie.

La sorcière à la chevelure de feu baissa les yeux.

- Lorsque je vous aie ramené parmi nous Arthur et que j'ai entrepris de vous raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé, je n'aie pas été tout à fait sincère.

Arthur se raidit.

- Brisène est véritablement une menace, mais je n'ai pas été honnête sur la raison qui ma pousser à la quitter et à la haïr.

Elle redressa la tête et croisa le regard de Gaius.

- Avez-vous entendus parler de ces sorciers vouant un culte à Gwynn ap Nudd ?

Gaius échangea un regard avec Arthur et hocha la tête.

- Nous les appelons les Nécromanciens. Ces mages puissants, venant au monde avec la magie dévastatrice d'un dieu.

Morigan ne pus s'empêcher de sourire.

- J'ai pourtant essayé de vous mettre en garde de ne pas fouiller dans mon passer Gaius, murmura-t-elle.

- Excusez-moi, ma Dame, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de la survie des êtres qui me sont proche, je n'ai aucun scrupule à faire tout ce dont je suis capable pour les protéger.

Morigan approuva. Elle aurait du tout leur expliquer depuis le début, même si s'était plutôt difficile à entendre.

- Les Nécromanciens, commença Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ce sont des mages qui peuvent ramener les morts à la vie et qui on un parfait contrôle sur le monde des morts. Quoi qu'il en soit, Brisène fut la première Nécromancienne qui vint au monde.

- C'est impossible, contra Gaius. Les Nécromanciens existent depuis des milliers d'années.

- J'y viens, continua Morigan. En réalité ma mère à plus d'un millier d'années et à trouver de quoi contrer la vieillesse et la mort. Sont secret pour sa longévité est la raison de mon départ.

Merlin craignait le pire. Le visage sombre de la jeune femme ne présageait rien de bon.

- Pour garder sa beauté et sa jeunesse, elle élève des mages jusqu'au maximum de leur puissance, avant de les tuer et de dévorer leurs cœurs.

Guenièvre porta la main à sa bouche avec dégout. Arthur secoua la tête. Comment après de tel histoire pouvait-il espérer croire que tous les mages n'étaient pas aussi timbrer que cette femme ?

- C'est dégoutant, murmura Gauvain.

- Ce rituel, continua-t-elle, peut fonctionner avec n'importe quel mage. Ses enfants seraient l'idéale, mais si c'est un inconnu au pouvoir plus puissant, alors cela ferait également l'affaire. La plupart du temps, elle les préfère vierge et à maturité. Elle pensait que si ses victimes étaient jeunes et pure alors la magie s'opèrerait d'avantage.

Perceval demanda d'une voix rauque, les yeux exorbités.

- Ne me dit pas qu'Elaine…

- Si, le coupa-t-elle en croisant son regard. J'ai fui quant j'ai appris ce qu'elle avait fait aux autres de ces disciples que je n'avais jamais revus. Bohort à assister à l'un des rituels de Brisène et bien qu'il est essayer de m'avertir, je n'ai pas voulus le croire. J'ai finalement découvert son grimoire où ses sombres secrets y était renfermé et j'ai alors vus claire. J'étais la prochaine sur la liste de ses victimes. Elaine était moins puissante que moi mais depuis ma disparition, elle à du très certainement devenir la prochaine.

- Comment peut-on en arriver là ? Gémit Léon en serrant Guenièvre contre lui.

- Elaine est-elle au courant ? S'enquit Perceval.

Morigan hocha la tête.

- Je l'es bien évidement avertie avant de prendre la fuite, mais elle le savait déjà depuis bien longtemps. J'avoue ne pas avoir essayé de comprendre pourquoi elle restait près d'elle malgré le danger qu'elle encourait.

Arthur rester muet jusque là se manifesta soudainement.

- Toi aussi tu es une Nécromancienne, n'est-ce pas ?

Morigan hocha la tête. Arthur fit volte face en poussant un violent juron, dos à la sorcière personne ne comprenait sa réaction. Personne sauf Gaius.

- Qui avez vus du tuer pour nous ramenez tous les trois du Royaume des Morts ? Demanda-t-il néanmoins, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer de pauvre innocent sacrifier pour lui.

Lancelot et Gauvain se tendirent, près à entendre le prix de leur retour. Morigan soupira. Galahad, gardien silencieux de la sorcière serra les points.

- Pour qui la prenez-vous ? S'énerva-t-il. Elle n'a rien de cette ville sorcière et je pense qu'elle vous l'as assez prouvez.

- Gal… c'est bon, la calma-t-elle d'une caresse sur la joue que le guerrier esquiva.

Il secoua la tête et quitta la pièce. Morigan soupira et sous le regard insistant de tous, elle se reprit, continuant son récit.

- Lorsque j'ai appris la mort d'Arthur, je me suis rendu à Avalon ou j'ai rencontré Gwynn ap Nudd, en personne. J'ai dus me priver de ma magie une année durant pour pouvoir en posséder assez et l'obliger à apparaitre devant moi. Il m'a alors permis de libérer une âme en échange d'une autre.

Tous en restèrent sans voix.

- Je n'ai forcé personne à se sacrifier, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. J'ai arpenté les terres de Camelot, la forêt de Brocéliande et tous les alentours pour obtenir l'aide nécessaire à ma mission. La mission que je venais tout juste de recevoir de la Dame du Lac.

Elle soupira et croisa le regard de Gauvain.

- Lorsque j'ai appris que le Roi Lot était ensorceler par Brisène, j'ai compris pourquoi je devais vous aussi vous ramenez. Au bout d'un an de recherche, j'ai rencontré un nain sur le pont menant aux Terres des Périls, qui vous connaissait et qui avait pus juger tout le potentiel de votre destinée et qui s'est porter volontaire pour échanger sa vie contre la vautre.

Gauvain passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il ne s'en souvenait que vaguement, ne se rappelant même plus de son visage.

- Quel était le nom de ce… ce nain à qui je dois la vie ? Demanda-t-il avec émotion.

- Grettir, sorcier et gardien, lui répondit-elle d'un ton solennel.

Merlin sentie ses yeux lui piquer. Grâce à cet homme ce jour là, ils avaient été en mesure de sauver Arthur et a présent il lui devait la vie de Gauvain.

- C'était un homme bon, expliqua-t-il d'une voix noué.

Morigan hocha la tête.

- Il l'était et il parlait de Force, Courage et Magie avec beaucoup d'admiration. Je n'ai même pas eux besoin de lui demander quoi que ce soit qu'il m'avait déjà dit « j'échangerait volontiers ma vie contre celle de Force, si cela pourrait le ramener ».

Gauvain s'énerva.

- C'est ridicule ! Je ne le connaissais même pas.

La sorcière rouge lui sourit timidement.

- Vous ne vous souvenez peut-être plus de lui, le rassura-t-elle, mais Grettir avait un puissant pouvoir de prédilection. Il savait que je viendrais et que son destin consisterait à donner sa vie pour vous.

Lancelot la gorge nouée intervient.

- Et pour nous ?

Morigan avait les yeux de plus en plus larmoyants.

- Pour vous Sir Lancelot, ce fut le sacrifice de Kilgharrah qui me permit de récupérer votre âme.

Une larme coula sur sa joue et elle enchaina en voyant le visage de Merlin se décomposer.

- Vous l'avez rencontré une fois et il parlait de vous comme d'un chevalier loyal et brave. Sa vie arrivait à son terme, mais il a voulu partir avec les honneurs.

Merlin versa lui aussi des larmes. Depuis plus de deux ans, il avait été incapable de sentir la présence du dragon. Il avait juste pensé que c'était du à ses pouvoirs qui régressait mais non, Kilgharrah était mort. Arthur vit les larmes de son ami et il vint poser instinctivement sa main sur son épaule qui permit au sorcier de ne pas partir en sanglot.

Lancelot était lui aussi terriblement troubler. Les larmes aux yeux il serra le bras de son ami. Il savait que Merlin était très proche du Grand Dragon, et savoir qu'il était mort parce que lui respirait toujours suffisait à lui briser le cœur.

- Pour ce qui est de vous Arthur, continua-t-elle. J'ai du demander l'aide de Freya.

- Freya ? murmura Merlin.

Morigan secoua tristement la tête.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. La Dame du Lac est une divinité à présent, elle ne peut donner sa vie. Non ce n'est pas elle, c'est moi. J'ai donné ma vie contre celle d'Arthur.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la salle du trône. La sorcière avait réussi à retrouver sa voix ferme et assurer.

- J'avais juste besoin de temps pour vous guider et vous annoncez la mission qu'elle avait pour vous alors elle a prit ma place au royaume des morts. Gwynn ap Nudd ma laisser un an pour régler toute cette histoire. Une fois ce délai écoulé je devrais reprendre ma place et laisser ma douce amie reprendre la sienne.

- Pourquoi avez-vous autant sacrifié pour me ramener à la vie ? S'enquit Arthur partagé entre la peine et l'incompréhension.

La sorcière lui sourit avec sincérité cette fois-ci.

- Je ne doute pas que mon sort vous préoccupe Arthur Pendragon. Mais vous seul : Force, Loyauté, Courage et Magie serez capable de vaincre Brisène et de mettre fin à son carnage perpétuel. Ma triste vie n'a que peux n'importance part rapport à la votre.

Les nouvelles avaient laissé tous le monde sans voix.

- Et Aithusa, murmura Merlin la voix noué.

Il avait attrapé inconsciemment la main d'Arthur sur son épaule, pour la serrer.

- Comment l'avez-vous appelez.

Morigan regarda tous le monde présent dans la pièce.

- J'accepte de vous le dire, mais uniquement à toi Merlin.

Arthur voulus protester mais le sorcier l'arrêta.

- Très bien.

- Merlin, commença tout de même Arthur.

- S'il vous plaît Arthur.

Le regard déterminé du sorcier suffit à résigner Arthur qui ordonna d'un signe de tête aux autres de quitter la pièce.

- On est seul maintenant, annonça Merlin.

Morigan regarda le jeune homme et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Tu devrais t'assoir, le conseilla-t-elle.

Merlin regarda les deux trônes et, refusant de prendre place sur l'un des deux, il refusa.

- Pas besoin, dit moi ce que tu as à me dire. Comment ce fait-il que tu puisses parler aux dragons ?

Morigan humecta ses lèvres sèches.

- Avant de rencontrer le seigneur Van Hawk, Brisène était originaire de Camelot et à rencontrer un homme, un seigneur des dragons. Elle tomba enceinte de lui, mais le lendemain de cette nouvelle, la Grande purge avait commencé. Elle prit la fuite grâce à sa magie et fit croire au seigneur Van Hawk qu'elle attendait son enfant, mais mon véritable père était ce seigneur des dragons.

Merlin blêmie en attendant la suite.

- Son nom, était Balinor.

.

Arthur se tenait debout devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il attendait. Il avait fait demander son ex-femme et n'attendait plus que son retour. Depuis la révélation de Morigan, il avait été incapable de la regarder après cela. Cette jeune femme avait sacrifié sa vie, pour le bien du monde. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait échappé à une mort terrible de sa mère pour finir par mourir pour lui.

Un petit coup derrière la porte retentie le tirant de ses sombres pensées. Il fit face à son visiteur, accompagné d'un serviteur.

- Merci Gorge, congédia le roi.

Il avait du mal à l'avouer mais Merlin lui manquait vraiment. Ce valet était trop… parfait. Trop ennuyant. Guenièvre entra, gêner. Depuis le retour d'Arthur ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouver seuls tous les deux. Pourquoi voudrait-il parler maintenant ?

- Vous m'avez demandé Sir ?

- Gwen, commença Arthur. Même si nous ne sommes plus mariés tu peux toujours m'appeler comme tu le faisais. J'apprécie ta franchise et tes conseilles je ne voudrais que tu change vis-à-vis de moi.

La jeune femme hochait la tête. Cela faisait moins d'une heure qu'ils avaient tous quitter la salle du trône et elle voyait bien que malgré la bonne volonté que mettait Arthur à dissimuler le choque de ces nouvelles, il s'en inquiétait.

- Si je t'ai demandé de venir, commença Arthur, c'est que j'ai une chose importante à te dire.

Gwen déglutie, légèrement angoissé du ton solennel d'Arthur.

- Je sais qu'Yvain est mon fils, et je veux faire de lui mon héritier.

.

Fin du chapitre 8 ! Et oui beaucoup de révélation et de suspense !

Alors, vous vous y attendiez ? :p

Comment vas réagir Gwen et Léon face à la décision d'Arthur ? Comment Merlin vas-t-il réagir face à la nouvelle de cette demie sœur dans sa vie ? Arthur et Merlin vont-il enfin s'avouer leur sentiment ? Suite au prochain numéro !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 !

Mille mercis pour votre fidélité et tous vos commentaires !

Je vous laisse donc profité de la suite, mais avant cela je tiens à dédier ce chapitre tout particulièrement à passion of Imbattables qui m'a soutenue depuis le début avec tellement de gentillesse et d'enthousiasme pour cette histoire.

Passion ce chapitre est pour toi ! ^^

.

Merlin avait effectivement faille s'effondré. C'était sa sœur ! Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite n'arrivant pas à le croire. Et puis ils ne se ressemblaient absolument pas ! Il s'était attendu à tous, vraiment, mais pas à ça. Il se frotta les yeux et se sentie soudainement envahie d'une terrible fatigue.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? S'enquit néanmoins le sorcier espérant que la jeune femme ne se mette à rire en s'esclaffant qu'elle lui avait fait une bonne blague.

- Non Merlin. Bohort l'ignore, et je ne suis même pas sûr que Brisène elle-même sache que je connais la vérité. Je l'ai découvert dans son fameux grimoire.

- Mais…

Il se tourna vers la porte.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi me l'avoir dit rien qu'à moi ? S'enquit-il.

- J'ai toujours considérer Bohort comme mon frère, durant toute ma vie et je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui annoncer que nous n'avions aucun lien de sang.

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle n'avait vraiment pas prévus d'en révéler autant sur sa vie, sans compter sur le faite qu'elle ne voulait pas que Merlin connaisse leur lien de famille. Merlin fit une tête légèrement étonné qui fit comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle avait parlé tout haut et –lancer pour lancer – lui fournie une explication de plus.

- Je vais mourir Merlin, annonça-t-elle comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. J'ai donné ma vie pour ramener le Roi Arthur dans ce monde et je ne voulais pas que tu découvre une sœur pour avoir à lui dire adieu par après.

Le sorcier ne savait plus ou il se trouvait ni même ce qu'il devait penser de tout ça. Il avait envie de dormir et se sentait si las qu'il se serait effondré à même le sol. Morigan prit les mains du sorcier et le fit la regarder en soulevant son menton.

- Ecoute-moi attentivement Merlin. Tu es le plus grand sorcier de cette terre et tant que tu n'as pas retrouvé la totalité de tes pouvoirs tu seras une proie pour Brisène. Elle cherchera à tout prix un moyen de te rendre toute ta puissance avant de te dévorer le cœur.

Merlin déglutie.

- Mon… mon cœur ?

Morigan hocha la tête.

- Fait bien attention à toi je t'en supplie.

Merlin hocha la tête distraitement, mais Morigan insista pour que son regard croise le sien.

- Merlin regarder moi, lui intima-t-elle. Si Brisène apprend que tu es le fils de Balinor…

Elle pressa ses mains sur les épaules de son demi-frère et continua.

- Si elle apprend que tu es le fils de Balinor elle n'attendra pas que tu retrouve tes pouvoirs pour venir arracher ton cœur de ta poitrine.

.

Merlin quitta la salle du trône, l''esprit encore embrouiller. Il croisa Bohort, Léon et Yvain dans les couloirs. Le garçon était endormi dans les bras de Léon qui discutait avec l'archer. Merlin les rejoignit en passant sa main dans les cheveux du petit garçon.

- Il s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi, lui confia le brun.

Merlin sourit et ne pus s'empêcher de sourire. Ce petit avait un véritable don, même s'il n'allait pas bien, le simple faite de voire cette petite bouille blonde arrivait à lui redonner le sourire.

- Vous savez ou est Arthur ? Demanda-t-il aux deux hommes.

- Il a demandé à Gwen de la retrouver dans ses appartements, il avait quelque chose à lui demander, lui expliqua Léon les dents serré par l'angoisse.

Merlin posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'ancien roi et parti en direction des appartements d'Arthur. Il arriva devant la porte d la chambre royales et entendit Guenièvre pleurer et élever là voix. Que ce passait-il bon sang ?

- Arthur vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

Merlin prit soudainement peur. Voulait-il Guenièvre à nouveau auprès de lui ?

- Guenièvre je ne veux pas te blesser, ni toi, ni Léon, ni même Yvain. Mais je pense avoir le droit de l'exiger.

Merlin avait envie de pleurer. Mais pourquoi ? Arthur n'avait-il pas essayé de l'embrasser ?

La porte s'ouvrit de l'intérieur laissant une Guenièvre au bord des larmes croiser Merlin et s'éloigner.

- Merlin ? Tu écoute aux portes maintenant ?

Le jeune homme se sentie soudainement gêner. Il avait envie de partir lui aussi en courant, tout comme Gwen.

- Tout va bien… avec Gwen je veux dire ? Demanda Merlin en entrant et en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Arthur s'assis sur une des chaises autour de sa table et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Je lui ai demandé de faire partie de la vie d'Yvain.

Merlin fit un o avec sa bouche sous la révélation. Lui qui s'était imaginé des films, il se sentait encore plus stupide.

- Ho, laissa-t-il échapper, vous êtes au courant alors.

Arthur masqua un ricanement. Si Morigan ne le lui avait pas dit, il ne l'aurait peut-être pas su avant des années.

- Oui je le sais, et je veux faire de lui mon héritier. Je veux qu'il sache qui je suis et qu'il apprenne à me connaitre. Je ne demande pas à ce que Guenièvre ou même Léon sorte de sa vie. Je veux juste…

Il soupira.

- Je veux juste connaitre mon fils.

Merlin s'accouda au siège qui se trouvait à coté de celui d'Arthur et il sourit à son ami.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Guenièvre sait très bien que vous ne lui ferez jamais de mal. Elle est juste secouer par tous ces chamboulements dans sa vie.

Arthur hocha la tête et en faisant tourner son alliance entre ses doigts. Merlin n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il l'avait gardé. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le demander mais ses questions intérieures commençaient à l'épuiser.

- Vous l'aimez toujours n'est-ce pas ?

Ça y est, il regrettait déjà d'avoir posé la question. Surtout qu'Arthur venait de lever les yeux sur lui. Arthur déposa la bague sur la table et se redressa. Merlin se sentie soudain bien petit. Il se tassa sur lui-même devant la carrure impressionnante de son roi.

- Merlin, murmura le roi. La dernière fois… j'ai essayé de te dire quelque chose.

Le sorcier avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Mais qu'il ce calme ou il ne survivrait pas à sa conversation avec Arthur. Incapable de prononcer un mot il se contenta juste de hocher de la tête comme un automate.

- Ce soir… quand tu as faillis…

Arthur inspira une bonne bouffé d'air et se lança.

- Quand tu as faillis mourir dans mes bras, je me suis rendus alors compte que si la situation avait été inversé ce jour là à Avalon, je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Il porta sa main sur la joue du jeune homme et passa son pouce sur sa lèvre fendu.

- Elle ne t'a pas raté hein ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix chaude.

Arthur se pencha à nouveau sur lui pour enfin gouter ces lèvres qui le tentaient tellement, mais la porte s'ouvrit à la voler, séparant les deux jeunes hommes avec précipitation. Arthur se le jura, il tuerait cette personne qui venait de l'interrompre !

Léon entra, furieux, suivit de Guenièvre qui tentait tant bien que mal de calmer son époux.

- Léon je t'en pris, murmura-t-elle.

- Arthur ! S'exclama le chevalier. Que vous repreniez votre trône, je le comprends, j'en suis même le premier heureux. Je vous ais toujours admirer et éprouve beaucoup d'affection pour vous mais vous ne pouvez pas me prendre mon fils !

Arthur leva les mains dans un signe de reddition.

- Hey Léon, on se calme je ne cherche pas à t'enlever qui que ce soit. Tout ce que je désire, c'est qu'Yvain sache qui je suis. C'est lui mon héritier et tout ce que je veux, c'est être autre chose dans sa vie qu'un roi pour lui.

- Mais c'est mon fils ! S'emporta Léon. C'est moi qui étais présent lorsqu'il est venu au monde. C'est moi qui l'ai élevé. Vous êtes encore jeune et, malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, vous pouvez encore vous remariez et donner un autre héritier au trône.

Guenièvre tira sur son bras, indigné. Mais Arthur prit la nouvelle avec une certaine amertume. Léon n'avait pas tord, il aurait pu prendre une autre femme, fondé une famille et laisser Yvain à Guenièvre et Léon qui l'avait vus naitre. Léon avait apprit a parler au garçon, il l'avait bordé la nuit, il lui avait conté des histoires. Il avait tellement de chose qu'il ne ferait jamais.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Merlin et pensa que peux importe ce qu'il adviendrait de l'avenir, il ne pourrait jamais plus aimer une autre personne. Arthur avait toujours été comme ça en amour, il se donnait corps et âme dans une relation. Et même si s'était égoïste, il ne pouvait se résigner à faire ce qui allait à l'encontre de son cœur. Merlin lui avait déjà dit une fois que les gens devaient se marier que par amour.

_Se marier ? _

Voilà qu'il pensait déjà au mariage. Qu'il avoue déjà ses sentiments à Merlin et il pourra réfléchir à une officialisation de leur union plus tard. Il réalisa soudainement que Léon était toujours face à lui et qu'il attendait une réponse. Arthur reprit contenance et chassa ses folles idées de ses pensées.

- Léon, commença Arthur.

Mais il fut interrompu par Guenièvre qui serrait toujours le bras de son époux.

- Arthur est le roi et le père biologique d'Yvain. Il a tout les droits de demander une telle chose, j'ai juste… pris peur de tout ce que cela impliquerait mais il est normale qu'il veuille le connaitre.

Elle se tourna vers Arthur, les larmes aux yeux.

- Juste… Arthur dite-moi que vous n'allez pas nous l'enlevez ?

Arthur secoua la tête et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son chevalier et l'autre sur celle de son ex-femme.

- Jamais je ne vous en priverais, les rassura-t-il. Et je te remercie à toi Léon d'avoir pus être là pour lui quand moi je n'y étais pas. Et je veux que ce soit lui qui me succèdera. Elever par deux personnes aussi magnifique que vous, il ne pourra qu'être un exemple de bonté envers le peuple.

Léon approuva, rassurer de toutes ses craintes, il s'excusa platement devant son roi et quitta la chambre, mal à l'aise. Le silence s'était soudainement abattu dans cette pièce trop grande et Arthur vit Merlin soupirer de soulager.

- Il n'on pas tord vous savez, murmura-t-il. Vous pourrez très bien vous remariez et avoir un autre enfant.

Et voilà qu'il devait se mettre à expliqué les raisons de son refus à la principale personne concerner. Il allait une bonne fois pour tout dire à Merlin ce qu'il ressentait pour lui et si une autre personne devait les interrompre une troisième fois, il se jurait qu'il lui trancherait la tête.

- Merlin…

Sa voix venait de dérailler. Bon sang, n'avait-on pas dit de lui qu'il était Courage ? Alors que face à Merlin ses mains devenaient moites et sa gorge se nouait.

Arthur se rapprocha de son ami et posa sans détacher son regard de son regard il décida de ce jeter à l'eau.

- Je t'aime Merlin.

Le sorcier fit de gros yeux et redressa la tête vers son ami. Il resta figer pendant quelques secondes, avant de se mettre à rire et à frappa l'épaule de son roi.

- Ah, vous avez presque faillit me faire marcher Arthur… bravo j'y ai presque crus.

Il continua à rire – de façon nerveuse – et passa à coté de lui. Mais Arthur n'allait certainement pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Il attrapa le bras de son ami en le serrant plus fortement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Merlin ne le regardait pas et le blond pouvait sentir toute la tension qui irradiait de ce jeune homme.

Très bien, il ne le croyait pas, alors il allait s'y prendre d'une manière plus explicite. Il fit tourner merlin vers lui, passa une main sur sa joue il fondit sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il passa son autre main dans les cheveux de Merlin tout en rapprochant son corps du sien.

En cet instant, plus rien n'avait d'importance, seuls les lèvres et la langue de Merlin comptaient. Arthur pouvait sentir le cœur de Merlin battre à tout rompre et répondre maladroitement à son baiser en agrippant sa chemise dans son dos.

Cela n'avait rien d'un baiser parfait, leurs dents se cognèrent et leurs langues se frottèrent l'une à l'autre avec beaucoup trop de maladresse et d'ardeur. Mais s'était sans importance, s'était leur premier baiser.

Par souci de besoin respiratoire, ils mirent furent obliger d'y mettre fin, gardant leurs lèvres en contacte l'une de l'autre. Merlin avait les yeux fermé, il avait peur qu'en regardant Arthur, le rêve prenne fin. Il avait depuis toujours refoulé ses émotions étranges concernant son ami. Il savait que ce n'était pas normal, et que son destin n'était pas de le partager avec Arthur, alors il avait fait avec en fermant son cœur à toute intrusion. Il n'avait jamais voulu les admettre ou bien même les regarder de plus près. Cela n'aurait fait que de mettre un nom dessus et le faire souffrir inutilement.

Mais à présent, il était dans les bras d'Arthur, contre ses lèvres, sentant son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres. La nature de ses sentiments pour lui était limpide !

Il l'aimait ! Ho ça oui il l'aimait. Tellement que lorsqu'il l'avait crus mort, sa peine avait été tel que si Perceval ne l'avait pas trouvé, il se serait noyer dans le Lac d'Avalon pour le rejoindre.

Les mains d'Arthur se posèrent soudainement sur les hanches du sorcier qui se raidit à son toucher. Merlin se retira finalement de l'étreinte d'Arthur et en lui accordant qu'un bref regard. Il prononça une brève excuse avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

.

Fin du chapitre 9 !

Pourquoi Merlin est-il parti ? Merlin va-t-il laisser Arthur s'approcher de lui ? Morigan, demi-sœur de Merlin, as-t-elle d'autre secret qu'elle dissimule ?

Suite au chapitre 10 !


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 !

Bonne lecture à vous !

.

Merlin filait dans les couloirs à toute allure. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade et il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il ne rêvait pas ! Arthur l'avait bien embrassé ?! Il percuta quelqu'un et faillit tomber à la renverse si on ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

- Et bien Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? On dirait que tu fuis le diable ?

Lancelot lui retenait le bras et le regarda avec un demi-sourire.

- Lancelot ! Tu…tu m'as fait peur, murmura le sorcier.

- Toi, ça ne vas pas, constata le chevalier en voyant le regard fuyant de son ami.

Il l'entraina avec lui sur les remparts et prirent place à même le sol dans un coin plus ou moins reculer. Lancelot frappa gentiment de son épaule celle du sorcier pour le faire parler, mais surtout le faire sortir de ses pensées.

- Allez dit moi, l'encouragea Lancelot. Tu peux tout me dire.

Merlin soupira. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au chevalier. Ce dernier n'avait jamais rien dit sur sa magie, mais rien que d'imaginer avoir à lui parler de ses sentiments envers Arthur il n'était plus aussi sur de vouloir lui en parler.

- Allez Merlin… lâche toi.

- Je crois que j'ai un problème Lancelot.

Le jeune homme perdit son sourire, soudainement inquiet.

- Quel genre de problème ?

Merlin rougit un peux plus et fini par sa confesser à son ami.

-Je… je crois que… je… je suis amoureux.

Lancelot se mit à rire. Il se serait attendus à tout au vus de la mine tendus de son ami mais pas à ça.

- Et bien ! Elle doit avoir de la chance, qui est cette heureuse élue ? Je la connais ?

Merlin se renfrogna un peux plus et se mordit la lèvre.

- C'est pas… une.

Lancelot cesse de rire. C'était donc pour ça que Merlin paraissait aussi perdu.

- ho, je vois… Et je LE connais ?

Merlin cacha son visage dans ses mains.

- C'est Arthur, gémit-il.

Lancelot écarquilla les yeux, c'était donc ça le problème. Il soupira et se frotta le front. Son ami avait vraiment le don pour se mettre dans des situations pas possible.

- Et… comment tu t'en es rendus compte ?

Merlin secoua la tête, cachant toujours son visage dans ses mains.

- Je l'es toujours su Lancelot, lui répondit-il avec désolation. Je n'ai jamais voulu réaliser mes sentiments parce que c'était juste… impossible. Je savais Artur amoureux de Guenièvre et surtout…

Merlin regarda le chevalier.

- Enfin Lancelot tu m'as bien regardé ?

Le chevalier ne voyait vraiment pas ou voulait en venir Merlin.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème Merlin. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé voire ?

- Mais enfin Lancelot, c'est un roi… avec un physique de roi ! Et moi je ne suis que…

- … le plus grand sorcier que cette terre à connue et le premier sorcier officiel de Camelot.

Lancelot passa sa main dans les cheveux de son ami pour les ébouriffer légèrement.

- Et tu es très beau toi aussi.

Merlin rougit légèrement, la main de son ami le rendant soudainement très nerveux. C'était malin, maintenant le moindre toucher de quelqu'un lui rappelait le baiser d'Arthur !

- Et puis je suis persuadé qu'Arthur n'est de loin pas indifférent à toi.

- Justement, renchérie le jeune homme. I-il… il vient de m'embrasser.

Lancelot se remit à rire posant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

- Quel est le problème alors ? Tu l'aime et il t'aime aussi !

Merlin trouvait ça étrange de se confier comme ça au chevalier. Mais il avait toujours su qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Lancelot et il s'était tout de suite bien entendue avec le jeune homme.

- J'ai tellement refoulé mes sentiments pour Arthur que… je n'ai jamais eu une seule expérience amoureuse. J'ai toujours crus que je serais seul et que je n'aimerais jamais personne mais…

Lancelot ne pus retenir un sourire attendrit. Merlin était vraiment adorable.

- Tu as peur de ne pas savoir comment faire ?

Merlin hocha timidement la tête.

- J'ai bien eu des sentiments pour Freya mais nous ne sommes jamais allez plus loin qu'un simple baiser.

Et ça avait été le baiser le plus chaste de toute l'histoire des baisers ! Lancelot ébouriffa à nouveau la chevelure de Merlin.

- Tu sais mon grand, je pense qu'Arthur n'en a rien à faire que tu es de l'expérience ou pas. Quand il a appris que je savais pour toi j'ai crus qu'il allait me tuer !

Merlin se pinça les lèvres et sourit avec sincérité au jeune homme.

- Tu… tu crois qu'il…

- Qu'il est très jaloux et excessivement possessif.

Merlin se cacha à nouveau et soupira.

- Mais je suis parti, gémit-il. Je l'ai laissé en plan parce que j'étais terrifier de ce qu'y allait se passer si je restais. C'était… tellement bizarre Lancelot. D'être aussi proche de lui comme ça et de l'avoir entendu me dire qu'il m'aimait… je n'ai même pas répondu.

Le chevalier passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami et lui offrit une accolade amicale.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il t'en tiendra rigueur mon ami et puis avec toutes ces révélations que nous avons eues aujourd'hui, je pense qu'il est normal qu'au bout d'un moment, on sature et qu'on n'en puisse plus.

Merlin hocha la tête le cœur lourd. Lancelot murmura soudainement.

- Je suis désolé… pour Kilgharahh.

Merlin se sentie alors profondément triste. Sa présence lui manquait, mais ce qu'il regrettait le plus, s'était de ne pas avoir pu être là lorsqu'il était mort.

.

Le lendemain, Merlin descendit dans la cour pour prendre la direction du terrain d'entrainement. Il avait réussi à ne pas croiser Arthur depuis la veille et même s'il savait qu'il devait avoir une discussion avec lui il n'était pas hâte d'y être.

Il avait pris la fuite et l'avait laissé en plan alors que son ami venait de se confesser à lui. Tout était tellement plus facile quand ils n'étaient qu'amis, depuis qu'Arthur était revenu, tout avait semblé s'empêtrer dans les embrouilles.

Des bruits au loin l'alertèrent. Il s'approcha de cette agitation et vit une vingtaine de druides rassemblés devant les portes du château. Leur chef, Iseldir, découvrit son visage de sa grande capuche et s'avança vers le garde.

Merlin s'empressa de s'approcher d'eux et du jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'enquit-il une fois à leur hauteur

Autant de druides aux portes de Camelot ne présageaient rien de bon. Car même si Camelot avait cessé de donner la traque à la magie, ce peuple était toujours resté cacher et ne se montraient que lorsque la situation l'exigeait.

-_ Emyrs vous voilà_, parla Iseldir dans la tête de Merlin.

- Vous pouvez vous exprimez librement ici, lui annonça le sorcier en les invitant à entrer.

- Nous avons d'importante nouvelle à vous annoncer Monseigneur, commença Iseldir. J'aimerais obtenir une audience auprès de vous et de votre roi dans l'immédiat.

.

Iseldir était le seul dont le visage était découvert. Arthur était assis sur son trône et écoutait attentivement ce que le chef des druides avait à leur dire. Morigan avait été la seule autorisé à les rejoindre. Et même si une vingtaine de druides étaient présent, Merlin se sentait tout de même rassurer de ne pas être seul avec Arthur.

- Si nous sommes venus ici, c'est pour vous prévenir qu'une bête énorme à élie domicile dans la forêt de Brocéliande, Votre Altesse. Pour être plus précis, dans une grotte qui était notre résidence.

- A quoi ressemblait cette créature, demanda Arthur.

- C'est un monstre que nous n'avions encore jamais vus. Il marche comme un homme et mesure plus de deux mètres de haut. Ses cornes et ses griffes on décimer la moitié des miens.

- C'est un ogre, expliqua Morigan. De salle bête auquel j'ai déjà eu à faire il y a longtemps. Ils sont extrêmes puissant et je pensais avoir rencontré le dernier.

Iseldir se tourna vers la jeune femme et s'inclina devant elle.

- Ma Dame. Je puis vous assurez qu'il était bien réel.

Il regarda à nouveau Arthur et ajouta.

- Mais cette bête à tuer nombreux des nôtres, car il s'est avérer que notre magie n'as eu aucun effet sur lui.

Merlin s'en étonna. Les druides, bien qu'un peuple pacifiste, étaient néanmoins capable de se défendre quand la situation l'exigeait. Cet ogre devait être étonnamment redoutable pour donner autant de fil à retordre à tout un groupe de druide.

- Ils aiment la pénombre et les grottes profondes dans lequel ils peuvent se terrer, expliqua Morigan. Ils sont plutôt crétins mais particulièrement fort et surtout immunisé contre toute forme de magie.

Arthur se sentait mal à l'aise. Ce retrouvé ainsi face à tous ces druides qui le sollicitaient le rendait étrange. Ils semblaient bien plus aptes que lui à régler cette situation.

- Y a-t-il un moyen de le vaincre ? S'enquit-il auprès de la sorcière rouge.

- Seul une épée ou des armes mortelles le peuvent, mais une seule attaque de lui et vous avez neuf chances sur dix d'y rester. Alors que sa peau à lui est aussi dure que celle d'un dragon, il faudrait tout un régiment pour en venir à bout.

Arthur se frotta le front. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'abandonné des personnes dans le besoins, mais cet ogre avait l'air imbattable.

- Comment as-tu réussi à le tuer ? S'enquit Merlin.

- C'est surtout grâce à Galahad. Bohort à bien faillit y passer ce jour-là et j'ai gardé une cicatrice de notre rencontre dans le dos qui n'est pas vraiment belle à voir.

Arthur hocha la tête.

- Très bien, cette créature… est un danger pour mon peuple et il est de mon devoir de l'affronté.

Merlin blêmie. Arthur n'était pas sérieux !

- Arthur vous ne pouvez pas, laissa-t-il échapper, c'est trop dangereux, si la magie n'a aucun effet sur lui alors je ne pourrais pas vous…

- Merlin, coupa le roi. J'apprécie ta sollicitude à mon égard mais je sais me défendre et j'amènerais dix de mes plus valeureux chevaliers avec moi.

Iseldir se permit d'intervenir en se raclant la gorge.

- Je ne me permettrais jamais de demander à notre roi de courir un tel risque pour une chose aussi futile qu'est notre demeure. Nous somme des nomades et pouvons établir notre maison ou nous le décidons. Seulement…

Il regarda les deux sorciers avec inquiétude et continua.

- Nous avons du tout abandonné là-bas...

Le druide hésita. Ils avaient laissé beaucoup de corps et n'était même pas en mesure d'offrir une sépulture descente à ses hommes et femme qui ont donné leur vie pour sauver le peux qu'ils étaient à présent.

- Mais le plus important de tous, c'est que nous possédions la Coupe de Vie.

- Le Graal ! S'exclama Morigan. Il était en votre possession ! Depuis combien de temps ?

Iseldir parut étonner de la réaction de la jeune femme.

- Nous avons mis la main dessus il y a trois ans, et l'avons toujours protégé pour empêcher quiconque de l'utiliser à mauvais escient.

Arthur n'en revenait pas. Cette mission si important de la Dame du Lac, venait de leur arriver sur un plateau, serte empoisonner, mais d'argent par ces druides.

- Nous devons le récupérer avant que Brisène n'est connaissance de son emplacement, intervient Merlin.

- C'est là un autre problème que nous avons Votre Altesse, annonça le druide. Elle le sait déjà.

- Comment ? S'emporta Arthur.

Iseldir regarda Merlin.

- Elle possède de puissant pouvoir de prédilection et peu de temps avant l'attaque de l'orgre, une sorcière venant de sa part est venus chez nous pour tenter de nous voler la Coupe de Vie.

- Elaine, cracha Morigan. Elle est venue ici hier.

Iseldir regarda Merlin avec inquiétude.

- Elle est déjà venue ici ?

- Lors de la Cérémonie que nous avions mise en place en l'honneur du retour du roi Arthur, Expliqua Merlin.

- Et elle a bien faillit te tuer, grogna Arthur dans sa barbe.

- Alors c'est que la situation est encore pire que nous le croyons.

Arthur s'impatienta grandement haussé légèrement le ton, agacé.

- Dite nous tous enfin !

- Cette sorcière n'a étonnement pas cherchez à reprendre la Coupe de Vie. Tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir c'est si Emrys avait retrouvé toute sa puissance.

Morigan avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre.

- On dirait qu'elle a eu la réponse qu'elle était venue chercher, s'emporta Arthur. Vous vous rendez compte qu'à cause de vous Merlin à faillit mourir ?

Iseldir parut indigné.

- Nous n'avions pas besoin de prononcer des mots pour répondre à sa question.

- Elle a lu votre esprit, ajouta Morigan, s'était sa spécialité.

Arthur soupira. Aurait-il un moment de paix ? Depuis son retour il n'avait eu aucun moment tranquille pour profiter de son statue de vivant.

.

L'entretient prit fin en milieu de journée et Iseldir ainsi que des druides furent recueillit au château comme des invités de marque. Merlin retourna dans ses appartements de peur de se retrouver seul avec Arthur et découvrit une lettre sur son lit. Il la prit en main et l'ouvrit. Il la lue d'un bout à l'autre, sentant son visage se décomposer au fur et à mesure de la lecture. Une fois fini il la laissa retomber sur son lit et parti à toute allure.

.

Fin chapitre 10 !

En toute honnêteté je pense qu''il ne doit rester environs que 2 ou 3 chapitres.

J'espère tout de même que cette histoire continue de vous plaire et que vous en apprécierez son dénouement.

Maintenant les questions du soir ! Qu'était-il écrit sur cette lettre que Merlin à lue ? Et que va provoquer la venue des druides ?

Voilà sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et vous dit à demain !


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 !

Tout vas ce mettre en place dans ce chapitre, et si je poste la suite aussi tôt c'est à Passion of Imbattable que vous le devez ! Sur ceux je vous laisse à ce chapitre et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

.

Arthur arpentait les couloirs de son château depuis plus d'une heure et pas une seule trace de Merlin. Il l'avait cherché partout et à toutes les personnes à qui il avait demandé, aucune n'avaient été en mesure de lui répondre. Il avait pourtant besoin de parler à Merlin et il ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir eu toute les explications qu'il voulait. Dépité de ne pas mettre la main sur son ancien valet il croisa finalement Morigan et chercha son aide.

- Morigan ! Dit moi ou est Merlin !

La sorcière était en compagnie de Galahad et tous deux échangèrent un regard étonné.

- Heu… je ne sais pas. Je ne l'es pas vus depuis ce matin.

Arthur s'énerva de plus en plus. Son dernier espoir venait de s'envoler.

- Ce n'est pas vrai mais où est passé cet imbécile !

- On parle de Merlin ? S'enquit Gauvain en croisant les trois protagonistes qui bavardaient si bruyamment.

- Oui on parle de Merlin, approuva Arthur sur un ton sec, et je le cherche, est-ce que tu l'as vus ?

Gauvain haussa les épaules.

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il quittait ses appartements et il a filler comme une flèche dans les couloirs.

- Et ça ne t'as pas inquiété ? S'enquit Arthur.

Le chevalier secoua la tête

- Après tous ce qui c'est passer ces derniers temps, j'ai arrêté de m'inquiéter pour un rien, renchérie le jeune homme.

Morigan et Arthur ignorèrent l'attitude détachée de Gauvain et partirent tous les deux dans la chambre de Merlin. Le roi entra et resta un moment les yeux rivez sur le bordel et soupira.

- J'ai toujours su que Merlin était un très mauvais serviteur. Regardez-moi l'état de cette chambre.

La jeune femme aux cheveux de feu vit la lettre sur le lit et la prit en main. Elle la parcourut de travers avant de jurer.

- Sale garce ! Cria-t-elle.

Arthur sursauta et fit volte-face vers la jeune femme.

- Pardon ?

Elle lui tendit la lettre qu'il lut.

« Cher Merlin,

Je sais qui tu es et comment tu te fais appeler parmi les druides. L'on dit partout dans le monde magique que tu es le sorcier le plus puissant qui est jamais exister et je dois bien avouer que cela me vexe un peux. Tu n'es encore qu'un gamin et je n'apprécie pas vraiment avoir de la concurrence.

Mais il se trouve que ta puissance et ta magie font néanmoins mon affaire. Je présume que tu as du avoir vent de mes capacités. Et je dois bien avouer que ton cœur est celui que j'ai le plus désirer de dévorer de toute mon existence. Tu dois en connaitre la raison n'est-ce pas ?

Balinor.

Ton père. L'homme avec qui j'ai eu Morigan, et qui était le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais rencontré. Sa magie avait l'air tellement délicieuse. J'ai toujours voulus son cœur, mais Uther nous à donner la chasser et je n'ai jamais pu l'avoir, je ne l'ai même jamais plus revue. Et cela me ronge depuis tant d'année.

Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment tu as pu être aussi puissant sachant que ta mère n'est qu'une paysanne, une bouseuse se première qui n'a aucun pouvoir magique. Tu as hérité de ses yeux, c'est dommage, ceux de ton père était bien plus beau. Tu as trop pris de ta salle mère. Mère que je vais étriper moi-même si tu ne viens pas ici même, à Ealdor, avant le coucher du soleil pour m'offrir ton cœur.

Passer ce délais, ta chère mère mourra, elle est déjà bien amocher et je doute que quiconque ne puisse jamais la reconnaitre avec le traitement que je lui ai infligés. Elle aura au moins servit à quelque chose celle-là.

Attention Merlin, si quiconque t'accompagne, je me chargerais d'arracher le cœur de ta mère à la place du tien. N'essaye même pas de me doubler, je le serais.

Brisène »

Arthur paniqua

- Mais c'est horrible, nous devons absolument le rattraper !

Morigan regarda le ciel, inquiète.

- Il faut plus de deux jours pour atteindre Ealdor il n'y arrivera jamais avant ce soir… à moins que.

.

Merlin se retrouvait dans cette clairière dans laquelle il avait si souvent appelé Kilgharahh. Sa seule chance était Aithusa. Sans elle, il n'arriverait jamais à tant à Ealdor. Il savait qu'il aurait dû prévenir Morigan et Arthur, mais la peur de perdre sa mère avait été plus grande. Le dragon blanc apparut au loin et se posa devant lui en montrant son mécontentement.

- Je sais que tu ne m'apprécie pas…

Aithusa secoua le cou en levant la tête vers le ciel.

- Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide.

Elle le regarda et pencha la tête sur le côté avant de tendre le cou vers lui pour y obtenir une caresse. Merlin lui caressa le museau et monta sur son dos.

Le voyage à vole de dragon, ne durait pas plus d'une heure. Et il arriva vite à Ealdor pour découvrir son village en ruine. Des flammes avaient rongé les maisons et certaine d'entre elles, ne tenait même plus debout. Il descendit de sa monture et se précipita vers sa maison qui n'avait pas été totalement ravagé et entra. Il resta sur ses gardes mais lorsqu'il vit sa mère au sol, il ne put se retenir de laisser tomber la discrétion pour venir s'inquiété de son état.

- Mère !

Son visage avait été lacérer et plusieurs blessures de son visage saignait. Il prit la tête d'Hunith dans ses bras et lui caressa la joue.

- Je suis là Mère, la rassura-t-il.

- Merlin, laissa-t-elle échapper dans un râle. C'est un piège.

Il se retourna et vit le dénommer Elias derrière lui. Avec rapidité Merlin l'éjecta au loin, le faisant quitter sa maison qui ne l'était plus. Elaine était là elle aussi et Merlin lui affligea le même traitement. Elle s'écrasa contre le mur et fut assommé. Merlin s'attendait à se retrouver face à Brisène mais aucune trace de cette femme. Il retourna vers sa mère et caressa son visage meurtrie. Il fit courir sa magie sur sa peau et la soigna. La femme ouvrit les yeux et posa sa main sur la joue de Merlin en lui souriant.

- Mon garçon…

Merlin l'aida à se redresser mais Elaine venait de se redresser et lui envoya une boule de feu qu'il contra de son champ protecteur.

- Vous me payerez ce que vous avez fait à ma mère, menaça-t-il en renvoyant un sort d'attaque contre la sorcière.

.

Morigan et Arthur se précipitèrent dans les couloirs lorsque Léon, suivit de Bohort et de Lancelot les interceptèrent.

- Sir ! Je dois vous parler…

- Pas maintenant Léon, commença Arthur.

- Merlin est en danger, expliqua la jeune femme à la chevelure rouge.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Lancelot

- Et les éclaireurs ont découvert une armée en approche de Camelot ! Renchérie Léon.

Arthur se figea. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait bon sang ? Le monde avait vraiment décidez de tourner à l'envers ou s'était juste lui qui perdait pied ?

- C'est Orcanie qui attaque, précisa Bohort, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer avec le sorcier ?

Morigan était elle aussi dépassé par les évènements. Elle n'était pas aussi sur d'arriver à sauver tout le monde tout en réussissant la mission de la Dame du Lac.

- Brisène, murmura-t-elle. Elle à enlever la mère de Merlin.

- Nous devons le rattraper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, pressa Arthur.

- Et pour Camelot ? S'enquit Léon.

- Sans oublier le Graal, ajouta Morigan.

Arthur s'éloigna du groupe et réfléchie à tout allure. La peur de perdre Merlin accélérant ses facultés intellect.

- Réunissez tous les chevaliers à la table ronde. J'ai un plan.

Il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour que cet ordre soit exécuté. Le siège vide à côté d'Arthur ne faisait que lui rappeler le douloureux manque de Merlin.

- Très bien, commença-t-il son discours. Des éclaireurs on affirmer qu'Orcanie se retrouverait au porte de Camelot pour un assaut dans moins d'un jour. Mais nous avons également le Graal à récupérer, grâce au druide ou nous savons désormais son emplacement.

Morigan était elle aussi présente, et étonnement, Bohort et Galahad avait également été convié et avaient eu le droit d'obtenir un siège autour de la table.

- Perceval, Gauvain et Galahad, vous irez récupérez le Graal, commença Arthur. Galahad a déjà affronter une de ces créature et je pense que vous êtes les plus aptes à cette mission.

- Vous ne venez pas ? S'enquit Gauvain.

- Et Morigan ? Intervint Galahad.

La sorcière regarda Arthur qui leur répondit.

- Merlin a été menacé par Brisène. Je dois le retrouver et le sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Tout était calculer, ajouta la sorcière. La menace de Merlin, la soudaine découverte de la cachette du Graal et cette attaque maintenant sur Camelot. Elle cherche à diviser vos forces Arthur. Vous divisez pour mieux vous écrasez.

- Je vous accompagnerais, intervint Lancelot. Je vous aiderais à retrouver Merlin.

Arthur voulu protester mais Morigan approuva.

- Je comprends de mieux en mieux pourquoi Force, Loyauté, Courage et Magie devait être réunie. Loyauté et Courage pourront sauver Magie, pendant que Force, récupérera le Graal.

- Et pour Camelot ? S'enquit Léon.

- C'est vous qui la défendrez, expliqua Arthur. Vous avez commandez les gardes et les chevaliers pendant plus de trois ans, avec une main de maitre. Vous êtes le seul capable de les arrêter.

Léon avait une sacrée responsabilité, comme chacun des chevaliers. Perceval et Gauvain échangèrent un regard inquiet.

Arthur posa son regard sur les deux chevaliers qui ne faisait pas encore partie de Camelot et leur demanda.

- Vous accepteriez de nous aider ? Au péril de votre vie ?

- On n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, expliqua Bohort. Bien sûr qu'on défendra ce royaume.

Arthur approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Nous devons absolument réussir, continua Arthur. Camelot ne doit pas tomber, Le Graal doit être récupérer et Merlin sauvé.

Tous les chevaliers, en silence hochèrent la tête, solennel. La réunion fut écourter et tous quittèrent la pièce. Sauf Bohort et Galahad qui restèrent à la demande du roi. Dernier se tient devant les deux hommes et sortie excalibur de son fourreau.

- Agenouillez-vous, leur intima le roi.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard mais s'exécutèrent. Arthur posa sa lame sur leur épaule en prenant une voix clair et cérémonieuse.

- Je vous nomme, Sir Galahad, et vous Sir Bohort, chevalier de la Table Ronde. Vous fêtes désormais partie de notre famille et vous êtes mes frères.

Les deux hommes en furent extrêmement émus. Le plus grand des deux s'inclina et quitta la pièce, tandis que Bohort prenait la parole.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Sir, commença-t-il. Pourquoi je ne pars pas avec Galahad, Perceval et Gauvain pour récupérer le Graal ?

Arthur regarda le jeune homme et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Vous êtes un archer hors pair Bohort. Et je ne doute absolument pas de vos capacités aux combats, bien au contraire. Seulement je doute que des flèches puissent venir à bout d'un ogre aussi terrible. En revanche, je pense que vous serez parfait pour défendre Camelot et Léon aurait bien besoin de votre expérience.

Bohort fut touché des propos d'Arthur et il ajouta avant de quitter la pièce.

- Ah au faites… c'est Sir Bohort, maintenant !

Arthur se mis à rire, se rappelant des propos pratiquement identique qu'avait prononcé Gauvain lors de son adoubement.

Le nouveau chevalier quitta la pièce et tomba face à Morigan qui l'attrapa pour le prendre à part.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? S'enquit-il étonner du comportement de sa demi-sœur.

- Bohort, murmura-t-elle. Nous avons un gros problème.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait être pire que ces nouvelles qu'il venait déjà d'entendre.

- Merlin, murmura-t-elle. Il va tout découvrir…

Bohort blêmie.

.

Merlin contra Elaine, mais sa mère était toujours faible. Elle fut soudainement prise par les cheveux et tirer en arrière. Elias s'était relever et plaquait la lame de son épée sur la gorge d'Hunith.

- Mère !

- Tu vas calmer tes ardeurs gamin et nous suivre.

Merlin leva les mains en signe de reddition. Elaine le poussa pour l'amener à l'extérieur tandis qu'Elias menaçait toujours sa mère. Ils sortirent à l'air libre mais Merlin se figea en voyant une femme les observer de loin. Il leva les yeux sur elle et se figea. Il n'en revenait pas. Ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

- Dame Brisène, murmura Elias en inclinant la tête.

Elaine le suivit dans son geste mais Merlin n'en revenait pas.

- C'est impossible, murmura-t-il. Dite moi que ce n'est pas possible !

Il secoua la tête encore une fois.

- Morigan ?

Ses yeux verts, ces cheveux rouges et cette beauté… il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bien Morigan qui se tenaient devant lui.

La jeune femme se mit alors à rire.

- Surprit Merlin ? Tu ne devais certainement pas t'attendre à ça.

.

Fin du chapitre 11 !

Morigan est-elle Brisène ? Que cache encore la sorcière et comment les chevaliers de camelot vont-ils parvenir à remplir leur mission ?

Voilà je vous laisse avec vos spéculations ! N'hésitez pas à m'en faire par surtout ! Bisous à vous tous !


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12, et le dernier ! (Et oui déjà !)

Il est un peu plus long que les autres chapitres mais je ne voyais pas comment le séparé en deux, donc j'ai tout réunie !

Je ne vous embête pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir !

.

Merlin était face à Morigan ! Comment était-ce possible ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Il avait beau se creuser la tête il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

- Morigan, répéta-t-il plus bas. Pourquoi ?

La jeune femme ria un peu plus et s'approcha de lui.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai fait revenir Arthur du royaume des morts ?

Merlin écarquilla les yeux. Non, pas ça ! Tout mais pas ça. Pas Arthur.

- A-Arthur ? Murmura-t-il.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et attrapa son menton dans ses mains. Elle l'observa un moment avant de murmurer.

- Tu croyais vraiment que si toi tu étais incapable de le ramener, je le serais ?

Merlin secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait rêver c'était forcément un cauchemar. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Non… Morigan… s'il te plait… ne fait pas ça.

La sorcière rouge fit une moue exagérée au jeune homme avant de frapper du plat de sa main sur sa nuque. Il tomba au sol, retenu par la sorcière et se tourna vers Hunith qui s'agitait pour rejoindre son fils. Mais Elias ne bougeait pas.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire Hunith. Je vais juste arracher le cœur de votre fils. Vous m'avez volé Balinor… alors je vous vole votre fils.

Elle le regarda et caressa sa joue.

- C'est tellement dommage. Il vous ressemble trop, j'en aurais presque envie de lui arracher son joli petit minois.

- Ne lui faite pas de mal ! S'écria la mère de Merlin.

La sorcière releva les yeux vers elle et fit signe à Elias de lui affliger le même traitement qu'à son fils.

.

Le château dans lequel Brisène avait élie domicile était semblait-il à l'abandon. Un long couloir se séparait au fond en deux escaliers ou une table munie de sangles ornait la pièce. Juste en face de cette table de torture, un trône difforme et à moitié effondrer. Elias déposa le corps de Merlin face à ce trône et referma les sangles sur son corps. Les fenêtres qui illuminèrent la pièce, tout le long du couloir étaient vitrées et il n'y avait aucun moyen de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur

Brisène congédia son homme de main d'un regard et sortie une dague de sa ceinture. Elle s'approcha de Merlin et frappa sur sa joue pour le réveiller. Ce n'était pas drôle s'il était évanoui. Non elle voulait voire son regard s'emplir de terreur lorsqu'elle planterait sa lame dans son cœur.

Elle lui caressa la joue et le regarda émerger de son sommeil. Il essaya de se dégager mais il était trop bien ficeler.

- Ces lanières on subit le même sort que ces boucliers que j'ai créés pour les hommes de mon cher roi Lot. Tant que tu es attaché ici, tu seras incapable d'utiliser ta magie !

Merlin paniqua. Il allait se faire arracher le cœur. Mais aussitôt la sorcière reprit.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Merlin. Tu ne feras que rejoindre Arthur au pays des morts vus qu'il ne l'a jamais quitté.

Elle se mit à rire, un rire que Merlin qualifiait de diabolique qui ne collait vraiment pas avec ce visage.

- Tu n'es pas ma demi-sœur n'est-ce pas… tout ça… ce n'était que du vent ?

- L'esprit est une chose fascinante, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Il est tellement facile de faire croire ce que l'on veut à qui l'on veut.

Merlin secoua la tête, les larmes aux coins des yeux.

- Arthur…

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il s'intéresserait à toi ?

Merlin gesticula pour essayer de se détacher mais rien. Il ne bougeait pas.

- Ma mère… que lui avez-vous fais ?

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne et penser à autre chose qu'a Arthur. S'il revoyait des yeux posé sur lui, s'il repensait à ses lèvres sur les siennes, alors il n'arriverait plus à trouver la force de s'échapper. Ce que cette sorcière ignorait, s'était que son cœur était mort. Mort avec Arthur.

- Je ne l'es pas tuer si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, je préfère qu'elle soit en vie quand je lui renverrais son corps avec un trou béant dans la poitrine.

Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand et laissèrent place à un homme que Merlin avait du mal à voir. Il avait les cheveux bruns et portait une barbe de plusieurs jours.

- Lot ! S'exclama la sorcière rouge en abandonnant Merlin.

- L'armée est en marche et je me prépare également à partir.

La sorcière approuva et se retourna vers Merlin.

- C'est vraiment dommage, commença-t-elle en posant la pointe de sa dague sur son doigt. J'aurais préféré que tu retrouves toute ta puissance avant de t'arracher le cœur, mais je vais devoir m'en contenter.

Merlin laissa écouler une larme sur sa joue. Finalement, s'il mourrait il irait rejoindre Arthur. C'était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Mais au moment où la sorcière rouge leva le bras ou la dague laissait briller sa lame pour l'abattre sur son cœur, Elaine lui envoya une attaque magique qui envoya Brisène s'écraser contre son trône.

La jeune femme toute vêtue de noir se dirigea vers la sorcière assommée et murmura.

- ça fait un bon bout de temps que je rêve de faire ça…

Elle se tourna vers Merlin et récupéra la dague de brisène.

- Je suis désoler Emrys mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te laisser en vie. Si Brisène prend possession de ton cœur, tout seras terminé.

- En tout cas, ça l'est pour toi !

Elaine dévala les escaliers et retomba en bas, inerte. Elias n'avait absolument pas bougé, comme s'il n'avait pas vus ce qu'il s'était passé ou qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'intervenir.

- Tu pensais que je n'étais pas au courant de tes tentatives pour m'éliminer ? Tu n'es pas aussi intelligente que tu le pensais Elaine.

Brisène récupéra son poignard près du corps d'Elaine et lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes.

- Ne t'en fais pas chérie, je prendrais aussi ton cœur.

Elle retourna près de Merlin qui essayait toujours de se détacher.

- ça ne sert à rien Merlin… tu es à ma merci.

Les lourdes portes d'entrées s'ouvrirent à la voler tandis qu'un éclair bleu traversa toute la pièce pour frapper Brisène en plein cœur. Merlin du se tordre le cou pour voire Lancelot, Arthur et… Morigan !

- Merlin ! Arthur s'égosilla en se précipitant vers les doubles escaliers.

Elias s'interposa mais ce fut la lame de Lancelot que la sienne rencontra. Ils restèrent un moment en prise l'un et l'autre avant que la force du chevalier de Camelot ne le fasse reculer.

- Toi tu es à moi, s'exclama Lancelot en ce relança à la charge.

Arthur monta les marches deux par deux et se retrouva vite devant son ami, mais déjà Brisène se redressa et prépara un sort qu'elle lança sur Arthur. Merlin cria mais le roi ne se retourna que trop tard.

Les yeux fermés, le cœur battant la chamade la peur le tétanisa. La peur de voir son Arthur, blessé à nouveau à cause de lui, lui prenait les entrailles. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Il en avait marre. Marre d'être prisonnier de ses sentiments. Marre d'être prisonnier de ses chaines qui l'empêchaient de sauver qui que ce soit. Marre de se faire manipuler par tous le monde.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voire que le roi n'était pas blesser. Il n'avait rien ! C'était comme si Brisène n'avait jamais lancé de sort. Elle regarda Arthur comme s'il était un fantôme et recula légèrement.

- Comment…

- Morigan ma tout raconter Brisène. Lorsqu'elle à sut que Merlin se retrouverait en votre présence, elle ma raconter toute la vérité.

.

Lorsqu'Arthur était sorti de la salle du trône, il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver Bohort et Morigan dissimuler dans un coin. Il s'en approcha intrigué et entendus juste la dernière phrase de la sorcière.

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

Morigan sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

- Arthur… je…

- Cela suffit Morigan. Dit moi la vérité… maintenant…

Morigan échangea un regard avec Bohort et se lança.

- Brisène… n'est pas ma mère, murmura-t-elle.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, il était prêt à mettre sa main à couper qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait entendre.

- Elle est moi. Mon autre moi. J'étais une ignoble sorcière pratiquant la magie pour de mauvaise raison. J'étais la première Nécromancienne à naitre et aucun mage ne pouvait m'arriver à la cheville. Par un miracle que je ne m'expliquais pas, je ne vieillissais pas. J'ai profité de mes pouvoirs pour vivre ma vie égoïstement faisant le mal autour de moi comme si ma magie me forçait à accomplir des atrocités. Mais il y a longtemps, j'ai rencontré Balinor, le père de Merlin. Un seigneur des dragons qui avait une telle façon de voir la magie. Il pensait qu'elle était faite pour aider les gens et ceux qui ne la possédait pas et non pour asservir les hommes.

Elle détournait le regard, ne voulant affronter celui du roi. Elle savait qu'il ne devait pas être très amical. Elle l'avait tout de même cherché avec tous ses mensonges, même si elle se voyait mal expliquer à de parfait inconnue, qu'elle avait un double maléfique.

- Il a voulu m'aider à changer et pour cela il a séparé la partie destructrice de ma magie de mon corps. Il ma permit de me libérer de cette noirceur qui me prenait le cœur et je me suis retrouver pendant des années incapable d'utiliser la magie. Balinor ma alors tout apprit. Il a eu la patience et la délicatesse de me réapprendre toutes les bases. Il était comme une figure paternelle pour moi. Une fois ma magie retrouvé il s'est rendu compte que j'avais le don. Le don d'un seigneur de dragon.

Arthur ne disait rien, laissant la sorcière finir son récit.

- Il se trouve que les nécromanciens sont le fruit de Gwynn ap Nudd et d'un dragon. Je suis la fille de ce dieu des morts, mais je ne l'ai jamais considérer ainsi. Balinor a été ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un père pour moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon côté sombre n'a pas été tuer. Il a survécu et c'est renforcer avec le cœur de mage puissant, se nourrissant de leur magie pour survivre. Au fil des années, elle a repris forme humaine et a fini par vouloir prendre ma place. Elle était furieuse contre Balinor et à la fois elle le désirait. Elle désirait son amour paternel qu'il n'avait offert qu'à moi.

Arthur n'en revenait pas. Cette femme était vraiment la première Nécromancienne ?

- Si Brisène, veux le cœur de Merlin, c'est parce qu'elle voit Balinor en lui. Elle le déteste et l'aime en même temps. Elaine n'est pas une disciple… c'est la véritable fille de Brisène.

Arthur était furieux il attrapa le coup de la sorcière et la plaqua contre le mur, le visage près du sien.

- Si tu es Brisène, alors tu vas immédiatement me dire ou elle retient Merlin ?

Morigan essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte d'Arthur mais sa poigne était ferme. Bohort voulut intervenir mais Morigan l'en empêcha.

- Laisse, murmura-t-elle. Je comprends sa colère. Je vais t'y amener, mais avant, tu dois me faire confiance et me laisser t'aider.

- pourquoi je te croirais après tout ces mensonges que tu nous as balancés à la tête ?

- Parce que je suis ta seule chance de sauver Merlin.

.

Arthur avait pu bénéficier sur son armure d'un sort identique à celui que Brisène avait lancé sur les boucliers. La sorcière avait un regarda effrayant et hurla.

- Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de dévorer son cœur.

- Je crois que si !

Il planta son épée dans le flanc de la sorcière qui écarquilla les yeux. Elle baissa les yeux sur la lame forgée par le souffle du dragon et recula pour s'effondrer sur son trône

En contre bas, Lancelot était en mauvaise posture et avait du mal à contenir la puissance de ce chevalier. Mais qui était-il bon sang, il avait beau lui avoir assénée plusieurs coup mortel, il n'avait jamais montré signe de faiblesse. Morigan envoya une attaque magique sur lui qui s'effondra au sol, se désintégrant complètement. Elle rejoignit le chevalier pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé.

- Je suis toujours là, libérer moi, ordonna Merlin !

Arthur sursauta comme s'il venait de se rappelé de sa présence et s'empressa de trancher les sangles qui le retenaient prisonnier. Il prit Merlin par la taille et le serra dans ses bras. Il se mit à rire nerveusement et il laissa échapper à l'oreille de son ami.

- On dirait que je suis venu délivrer une princesse.

Merlin se serrait dans les bras d'Arthur et rit lui aussi en lui donnant un léger coup dans les côtes.

- Je ne suis de loin pas une princesse…

Il s'écarta du blond et prit son visage dans ses mains.

- Je n'attendrais pas une seconde de plus avant de vous le dire Arthur… Je vous aime aussi.

Et il l'embrassa avec toute la passion et tout l'amour qu'il avait pu refouler depuis toutes ces années. Arthur apprécia et le rapprocha de lui. Merlin entoura ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa encore. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour, mais il ne voulait pas manquer une seconde de plus. Il devait dire la vérité.

Leurs lèvres eurent du mal à se séparer mais une fois fait, ils collèrent leur front l'un à l'autre. Merlin fut soudainement envelopper d'une vive lumière et il pouvait sentir sa magie.

Elle était revenue ! Il embrassa une dernière fois les lèvres de son amour et tous deux rejoignirent Morigan et Lancelot. Son corps n'était d'une forme noire calciné tandis que le bras de Lancelot saignait. Morigan regarda le couple s'approcher d'eux, main dans la main et ne pus contenir un sourire.

- Sortons d'ici, nous avons encore d'autre problème à gérer.

Mais à peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que Brisène s'était relever et faisait virevolté des éclairs autour d'elle. Son visage ne ressemblait plus à celui de Morigan, elle paraissait avoir pris une centaine d'années et ses cheveux – ceux qui restaient - étaient blancs. Elle poussa un cri de mécontentement et toutes les fenêtres se brisèrent. Arthur s'empressa de couvrir Merlin, le prenant contre lui. Son armure pouvait absorber le choc bien plus que les maigres bouts de tissue de Merlin. Ils finirent accroupie, Merlin entièrement couvert et protéger par le corps d'Arthur. Les morceaux de verres cessèrent de pleuvoir sur eux et Merlin se redressa. Morigan avait pris quelque éclats dans ses bras mais elle avait bloqué la plupart d'entre eux Lancelot n'avait même pas été touché.

Le sorcier regarda Brisène descendre les escaliers et lui envoyer des éclairs qu'il contra avec facilité. Le sol trembla et le ciel s'assombrit. Il créa un orage à l'intérieur et absorba tous les éclaires de la vielle sorcière.

- Non ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle envoya toute sa puissance sur lui. Merlin bloqua son attaque et d'une vague de magie, il la renvoya sur la sorcière qui se consuma et mourut. Morigan tomba à genoux, une main sur la poitrine. Elle avait ressentie la mort de son autre-moi au plus profond d'elle. Merlin se tourna vers Arthur et s'assura qu'il n'avait rien. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et apprécièrent le moment.

Cependant, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévus, s'était que le château se mit à trembler et à s'effondrer. Arthur prit le bras de Merlin pour le tirer dehors mais le sorcier s'arrêta. Il vit le corps d'Elaine qui sortait de son inconscience. Il arriva près d'elle et l'aida à se redresser.

- Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Tu es une amie de Perceval et il serait trop triste de te savoir morte.

La sorcière en noir n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle avait essayé de le tuer et lui il lui sauvait la vie ! Profondément peiné, elle s'arrêta soudainement et retira son bras des épaules de Merlin. Ils échangèrent un regard avant qu'elle ne le pousse en avant, vers la sortie.

- Va-t'en !

Arthur avait déjà rejoint Merlin, désireux de le sortir d'ici et inquiet pour lui. Elaine secoua la tête et sourit à Merlin.

- Je suis déjà morte.

Merlin se fit tirer part Arthur et tous deux quittèrent le château en ruine. Elaine eux juste le temps de leur crier quelque chose avant d'être ensevelie sous les gravats.

- Prenez garde au temps !

Merlin ferma les yeux cela le peinait toujours de voire quelqu'un mourir. Il détourna le regard du château en ruine pour se tourner vers ses amis. Mais tous les trois restèrent figer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il vit une vaste prairie dégager donnant sur les bords de la forêt de Brocéliande. Pour lui il n'y avait rien qui clochait et pourtant, Lancelot, Arthur et même Morigan restèrent là, bouche-bé.

- La… la forêt n'aurait pas reculé par hasard ? S'enquit Lancelot.

Arthur et Morigan hochèrent la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer ? S'enquit le roi.

Dans le ciel, Aithusa volait en cercle autour d'eux avant de se poser. La première chose qui frappa Merlin, fut qu'elle avait grandi ! Elle était bien plus grande et ses écailles plus développer et saillante que jamais.

- _Vous voilà enfin_, parla Aithusa d'une petite voix frêle.

- Mais… tu parles ! S'exclama Merlin.

Le dragon hocha la tête et la pencha vers eux.

- Cela fait plus d'un an que je peux parler, expliqua-t-elle.

- Un an ? S'enquit Lancelot.

Morigan regarda autour d'elle et compris ce qu'il c'était passer.

- Par tous les dieux ! Le temps ! Nous ne somme rester que quelque minutes dans ce château mais une année c'est écouler à l'extérieur !

- Camelot ! S'exclama Arthur.

- Freya ! Murmura Morigan. Aithusa je t'en supplie… il faut que tu nous amène à Avalon… le plus vite possible !

Le dragon s'exécuta non sans râler avant cela. Elle les déposa néanmoins au lac et disparut à nouveau dans les airs. Morigan s'approcha de l'eau et rentra même dedans en s'enfonçant dans l'eau froide jusqu'au cheville.

- Gwynn ap Nudd ! Je suis là !

Elle se retourna vers les trois hommes qui restèrent au bord de l'eau.

- Que fais-tu Morigan ? Cria Merlin en essayant de la rejoindre.

- Je suis désoler Merlin, murmura-t-elle. Je t'ai menti tout au long de mon séjour à Camelot. Je ne suis pas ta demi-sœur… même si j'aurais voulus l'être.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et en versa une lorsque Merlin rentra dans l'eau pour la rejoindre.

- Tu ne peux pas déjà partir… murmura-t-il. Nous avons besoin de toi.

Il n'en avait rien à faire qu'elle lui est mentit. Elle les avait tous sauvés.

- Morigan ?

La jeune femme secoua sa chevelure rouge et s'enfonça encore plus dans l'eau.

- Dite à Galahad et à Bohort que je les aime… et je les aimerais toute ma vie.

Arthur et Lancelot resté sur la rive assistèrent à la scène, impuissant.

- Je suis vraiment désoler Merlin… profite de ta vie… et surtout soit sincère avec Arthur… Il t'aime sincèrement.

Merlin versa une autre larme et malgré l'eau qui lui arrivait déjà jusqu'au mollet. Il voulait s'enfoncer encore plus, mais Arthur réagit enfin et le retient contre lui.

- Merlin non, murmura-t-il.

- Je n'aie jamais été celle que j'ai prétendus être, murmura-t-elle émue.

Mais Merlin l'arrêta en versant une autre larme. Il serait le bras d'Arthur et sentie toute la force du blond le soutenir. Sans quoi il ne se serait sans doute déjà effondrer.

- Je ne veux pas savoir… tu as été celle qui m'a tout rendus Morigan. Ma magie, mes meilleurs amis mais surtout mon roi.

La jeune femme retient ses larmes et se retourna dos à Merlin.

- Allez-vous en maintenant ! Leur ordonna-t-elle.

- Je ne te laisserais pas partir seul ! S'imposa Merlin.

Mais la sorcière le regarda par-dessus son épaule et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Elle était radieuse, belle et tellement rayonnante.

- Seul un sorcier est capable de le voir sans être emporter dans son royaume des morts.

Merlin se tourna vers Arthur et Lancelot et essuya ses larmes.

- Partez, leur demanda-t-il. Je vous retrouverais.

Arthur hésita et, poussez par la main silencieuse de Lancelot sur son épaule, il s'éloigna. Merlin resta seul et se rapprocha dans l'eau.

- Je ne t'oublierais jamais Morigan. Pour moi tu resteras ma demi-sœur.

Grace à ces mots, ce fut le cœur léger que la sorcière en rouge prononça une incantation. Une brume se leva sur l'eau et le ciel s'assombrit. Une forme encapuchonné se dressa à la surface de l'eau et inclina la tête. Merlin en avait des sueurs froides. Freya sortie de derrière lui pour venir regarder la jeune femme en rouge.

- Je savais que tu reviendrais à temps, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se permit juste une accolade avec son amie et d'une caresse dans ses cheveux elle ajouta.

- Je suis désoler pour toi mon amie, mais tu as accomplie des miracles. Tu as pu remplir ta propre quête, sauver le monde, et permit à Merlin de retrouver sa joie et sa magie.

Morigan hocha la tête émue et regarda l'ombre lui tendre la main. Elle hésita une seconde et l'attrapa avant de s'autorisé un regard en arrière.

- Merci… Merlin.

Et tous deux disparurent dans la brume. Freya lança un regard triste au sorcier avant de rejoindre sa demeure et sa place de Dame du Lac. Merlin se retrouva au milieu de l'eau en larme. Il retourna sur la rive et se laissa tomber à genoux. C'était trop injuste, Morigan avait une dernière année à vivre et tout cela à cause de ce maudit château elle avait perdus ce temps inutilement, uniquement pour le sauver.

.

En une année il s'en était passé des choses. Camelot avait été sauvé grâce à la coordination de Léon et de Bohort qui formèrent un duo du toner. Le Graal avait été récupérer et Gauvain avait obtenu une cicatrice sur le bras, qu'il arborait fièrement. Il avait essayé de sauver son père, mais alors qu'il avait échappé à son enchantement et l'avait reconnue, l'ogre l'avait broyé dans ses mains, provoquant sa colère. Perceval avait réussi à attrapa la Coupe de la Vie, tandis que Gauvain et Galahad avaient occupé l'ogre qui avait fait effondrer la grotte au-dessus de sa tête. Le Graal avait été placé en sureté dans la salle de trésor de Camelot en attendant le retour de leur roi et de leur sorcier.

Merlin, Arthur et Lancelot étaient revenus un an après. Tous les avaient crus perdus, mais certains avaient gardé espoir. Yvain en voyant Merlin avait immédiatement couru dans ses bras. Le garçon avait encore grandit et il ressemblait encore plus à Arthur. Il avait fait partie de ceux qui avaient toujours crus à leur retour. Son « Me'lin », ne pouvait pas perdre, qu'il disait toujours.

Le peuple avait accueilli la nouvelle du retour de leur roi et de leur sorcier avec joie. Mais Galahad et Bohort pleurèrent la perte de leur amie. Le guerrier restait inconsolable et passait ses journées à s'entrainer. Il avait trouvé en Perceval un bon ami qui le rejoint dans sa tristesse en apprenant la mort d'Elaine, son premier amour.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une semaine pour que tout redevienne à la normale. Arthur avait retrouvé ses fonctions et avait décidé de courtiser Merlin dans les règles de l'art. Cela avait au début énormément gêné le sorcier qui avait fini par apprécier toute ces attentions charmantes. Il arrivait que parfois Lancelot fasse exprès de rendre Arthur jaloux en s'autorisant un câlin amicale avec son ami lorsqu'Arthur n'était pas loin. Gauvain avait lui aussi trouver cela amusant et avait lui aussi pris l'habitude de coller d'un peu trop près le jeune sorcier. Merlin était peiné de voir son roi et son amant aussi en colère contre ses amis et fini par vite lui avouer le nouveau jeu de ces deux-là.

Merlin avait également retrouvé sa mère à Camelot. Son village ayant été détruit elle avait trouvé refuge près de Gaius. Avec l'aide de Gwen, tous deux réussirent à rassurer Hunith et à lui faire reprendre des forces. Elle avait sauté dans les bras de son fils et d'Arthur, remerciant le roi de lui avoir ramené son fils.

.

La salle du trône était pleine et Arthur était debout devant son trône. Il regardait Merlin à genoux devant lui, une couronne sur la tête. Le sorcier se redressa et passa ses bras autour du cou de son roi pour venir l'embrasser. Leur union avait été bien accueillis par le peuple et certain du château furent étonner de la nature de leur relation. Gwen était devenue toute rouge quand ils leur avaient annoncé la nouvelle et Gaius avait bafouillé en signe d'incompréhension.

Mais tandis que la fête battait son plein gré, devant les portes du château, une personne encapuchonner déposa un couffin sur la dernière marche. Le bambin avait déjà une touffe de cheveux blond et ses yeux bleue se dorèrent pour faire ouvrir les portes, afin qu'une servante ne le remarquer et ne le prenne dans ses bras. Un mot avait été déposé dans le berceau.

« Voici mon cadeau de mariage. Un merveilleux bambin créé par magie qui possède tous les attributs de ses deux pères. M »

.

Fin !

Et voilà le dénouement !

J'espère que cette histoire vous à plus et si vous désirez une suite à cette histoires j'ai déjà quelque idée.

Voilà un grand merci à tous ceux qui mon suivit je vous aime tous !

Un gros bisous à toi ma puce !


End file.
